Phoenix
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: Sequel to Outcasts. No matter how dark it may seem, a phoenix will always rise from the ashes... KyoxOC
1. Prolouge

**Here it is! Finally! The sequel to ****Outcasts! ****Whoot! XD**

**I'm sorry so many of you were saddened at the ending- I was too :( *hears one of her readers demand. "Then why the heck did you write it?!"***

**Good question! Because I've had this sequel planned since before the story started (: Weird, no? Anyways, this is the prologue, so sit back, relax, and enjoy :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

Hatori sat in his chair, rubbing his eyes, wondering if it was true.

The curse had been broken; how could it be true? How had it happened? Then he remembered the legend; if either the Wolf or the Cat could fall in love with someone and be loved equally in return, then the curse had been broken.

_They were really in love. _He thought. A flash of pain swept through him and he clutched his head in his hands. Why was he doing this? Why did he always have to do whatever Akito told him?

_Because of the curse… wait a minute. _Hatori sat up in his chair, his eyes widening. The curse was broken; they didn't have to a thing Akito said anymore. Quickly he stood up, hurrying to where he'd left Ana.

He looked down at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. He wanted to dance with joy, he was so happy that he didn't have to do this anymore. A memory flashed through his mind, of when he'd been forced to follow Akito's orders.

"_Once the man succeeds in taking Kyo down, I'm sure Ana will bring him to you; if he's still breathing, by some miracle, let him die. Same goes if he misses Kyo and hits Ana." Hatori nodded, hating him even more, if that was possible, and left his chambers, hoping he would die._

But now that he was free, he could save Ana; he quickly got to work, hoping he wasn't too late.

OoO

Akito slipped towards Hatori's house, his eyes narrowed. The curse was broken; but it couldn't be! Ana would pay; by all that was holy, she would pay for this!  
He opened the door quietly and walked through the house. It was the middle of the night; Hatori would be asleep. He entered the room where he knew Kyo's body would be and froze.

_Well well well. _He thought, smirking as he saw Ana laying there. _Guess she got her punishment after all. _But then Ana stirred slightly, groaning, and his eyes flew open.

_She's _alive?! _How is that possible?! _He thought furiously, stalking over to her. Ana opened her eyes, but they were groggy. "Kyo?" She muttered, not knowing Akito was there. An idea occurred to Akito; how to really punish Ana. This would be worse then death.

"Kyo's dead, sweetheart." Akito sneered down at her, watching her eyes fly open with horror. "No, no he's not." She shook her head, then winced, her hand going to her chest. "Oh, but he is. As soon as he left here he was killed; you almost died for nothing." Akito whispered.

"No! No, it's not true!" She shrieked, looking near tears. Just then the door opened. "Ana? Are you up? I heard yelling." It was Hatori, of course. With surprising speed, Akito was across the room, clutching Hatori by his collar. He stared down at Akito, his eyes wide with shock, then narrowed to slits.

"Get out of my house." He hissed. Akito was shocked; truly, truly pained for a moment. "If you don't tell Ana Kyo's dead, I'll have Kana killed and make it look like an accident." He whispered, then left the room, trying not to cry. Hatori couldn't leave him; he was HIS. Not that brat Ana's; not Shigure's, not Ayames; _his. _His slave for life. And Ana had ruined all that. Now Akito was forced to be alone, because he hadn't stopped it in time.

OoO

A month later, Hatori entered Ana's room, knowing what she would be doing when he entered.

As usual, she was lying on her side, staring out the window from her bed.

"Ana? It's time to go." Hatori said gently.

For the past month, not one Sohma member knew that Ana was still alive; he couldn't risk losing Kana. He knew Akito would do what he promised, if Ana found out Kyo was alive. But Hatori was a doctor; he knew of Akito's failing health. He couldn't survive much longer. He wouldn't live to see his 40's.

"OK." Ana said quietly, sitting up slowly, the wound in her side still paining her. Hatori picked up her suitcase and his, watching her sadly as she walked slowly out of the room. After that night she'd learned Kyo was supposedly dead, she'd lost all of her spark. She was no longer the bright, bouncing girl; now all she did was lie around, not wanting to go outside.

But now he was going to do something for her, and for himself; they were moving, clear to the other side of Japan, to a beach house Hatori had purchased. They would live there until Akito finally died; then he'd bring her back to Kyo. He knew how cruel this waiting period would be, but if he told Ana, she'd walk through fire to get back to Kyo, and if she got back to him, Kana would be killed. Akito had ruined too many lives already; he had to do this.

He had Ana leave through the back door, getting into the backseat of his car with her suitcase, holding next to nothing except a few pair of clothes he had bought her. He knew she would curl up on the seat, so there was no chance the people gathered to see him off would see her.

"We're going to miss you so much!" Shigure and Ayame sobbed, clinging to him desperately. Hatori hugged them back, closing his eyes. Though they annoyed him most of the time, they were still his best friends; he would miss them terribly.

"Good bye Hatori. I hope you'll come back soon." Hatsuharu shook his hand as Hatori gently pried himself from Shigure and Ayame. The sooner they were gone, the better.

"Bye Hatori. I'll miss you." Yuki said, patting him on the back and smiling faintly. Tohru hugged him, crying freely. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you too, Tohru-kun." He said, hugging her back before she went to Yuki, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Bye Ha'ri! Have a good time!" Momiji leaped up into his arms, hugging him tightly. He still didn't really get Hatori wouldn't be coming back for years, most likely. None of them did.

That was everyone who had come; Rin had declined; she didn't like goodbyes. Kisa and Hiro weren't there because they were at a friend's birthday party; he hadn't been close with them anyway. Kagura didn't even know he was leaving; he didn't want to be beat up before leaving.

But he paused at the door, seeing someone leaning against the wall, someone he hadn't expected to see.

"Bye Hatori." Kyo said gruffly, looking at the ground. Hatori stared at him. Kyo looked _awful. _Worse then Ana. His hair was messy, his clothes unwashed and hanging off of him as though he hadn't been eating enough lately. But his eyes were terrible; red-rimmed and so full of raw grief Hatori had to look away.

"Good bye Kyo." Hatori murmured, gently getting out of Shigure and Ayame's grasps yet again and walking down the driveway, pausing at his car. He looked back at the group on his porch and offered one of his rare smiles, waving to them before getting into his car and driving away. He did not look back.

***happy grin* Yup, I brought her back! ^_^**

**But now they're miles apart, each thinking the other dead; will true love prevail? Will they find each other again? Guess you'll have to read the first chapter to find out! :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

2


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! Yay! I'm going to be doing something I've read before, where you include parts of a song into the story, instead of just posting the entire song afterwards, like I usually do. The song I use here will be "What Hurts the Most", by Rascall Flatts. (LOVE that song!)**

**Anyways, here's a special warning:**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OUTCASTS!!**

**Do you WANT to confuse yourself? If you haven't read Outcasts, turn back now, before it's too late!!! *laughs***

**On a lighter note, I've decided the story will take place 10 years in the future; when they're both 26. Sound good to you? And btw, for those of you who don't know, that will make Hatori 37 ;)**

**And can someone help me think of a cute couple name? All I can get is "Anako" "Kyan", etc. I'd like a good one ^_^**

**Anyways, please review when you're done! :D**

**Warning: Angst will be present XD**

Ana laid in her bed, staring out at the window, watching the cold November rain patter against the glass.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out…_

She knew what day it was. It was November 7th; the day Kyo had died. Exactly ten days since she had lost him. She didn't bother wiping away the tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't care if Hatori came in and saw her crying; the father-figure had been there for her all these years, even though she'd barely responded. She'd lost the one person she'd ever really cared about.

_I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me._

She sat up. She still hadn't been able to move on. She hadn't let herself love another man, save Hatori; but he was like the father she'd never had. Even at the age of 26, she was still living with him, but she didn't mind, and neither did he.

_What hurts the most was being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

"Ana?" Hatori knocked softly on her door. "I know how hard it is, but you need to get moving." He said gently. Ana sighed, knowing she couldn't put it off much longer. She stood up and left the room, wiping the few stray tears off her cheek.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go. But I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. _

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret but I know, if I could do it over. I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken. _

She glanced up at Hatori and smiled faintly. "I'm fine." She said, and his eyes narrowed. He knew she was faking that smile; but there was little he could do about it.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later." She called over her shoulder, slipping into her boots and taking off out the door, squishing through the cold mud towards the barn, shivering.

"Hey there." She smooched, seeing her frightened horse in the one-horse barn. The chestnut Thoroughbred gelding whinnied and tossed his head, his stripe flashing in the dim light.

"Let's go out. I know how much you need to run." Ana crooned..

_What hurts the most is being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

She tacked her prize winning horse carefully, not wanting to startle him. He hated being cooped up; it drove him crazy. She led him out of the barn and onto the beach, looking forward to a good gallop.

"Let's go." She swung onto him with ease, nudging him into an easy canter. Her horse was how she supported herself, though Hatori had refused to let her help pay for his side of the bills. They were a team, taking the blue ribbon in competitions around the country.

"Easy there," She crooned as her horse pranced in place, eyeing the straight path they usually galloped on. It was hard packed sand here; he wouldn't slip and fall. He was sure footed anyway.

"Come on." She winced as she spoke his name. "Kyo."

_What hurts the most is being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do._

Why on earth had she named him that? Did she _want _to torture herself? But the horse's bright mane, his fiery temper and strength of heart had all reminded her of Kyo. But every time they said his show name, "Kyo's Fire" over the speakers at competitions she always almost cried.

She urged him on, and the fiery gelding took off eagerly, his long legs eating up the ground, his head nodding in rhythm to the beat of his own hooves as they thundered down the beach, leaving Ana's tears behind her.

_Not seeing that loving you…_

_That's what I was trying to do._

OoO

"I'm back!" Ana called, kicking her boots off.

"Welcome back. Good ride?" Hatori sipped his coffee at the table, doing what he did this day for the past ten years; quietly share her grief, but not pushing her to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about Kyo; she didn't want to cry. Not anymore.

"Yeah. Hey, um, I'm going to just be in my room." Ana said, jogging up the stairs. She barely made it to her room before bursting into tears, collapsing onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow.

Why wasn't he here? She had nearly _died _for him. She'd put everything on the line for his safety, but it hadn't been enough. Kyo was gone; there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

_He's gone. Get over it; move on with your life. _Ana told herself, but she knew she just couldn't. There would never be another Kyo; hope as she might, he wasn't coming back. She couldn't spend the rest of her life pining after him.

She'd considered ending her life too many times to count; but she loved Hatori too much to do that to him. Besides, if Kyo was watching her, wherever he was, she didn't want him to see her like this. She wanted so badly to live her life to its fullest, since his was taken from him long before he had the chance to really live.

"Ana?" Hatori came in, and Ana looked up as he came to sit down on the bed beside her. He didn't say anything, merely being a silent comfort. He knew how much Ana hated being alone. Especially on rainy days; they always made her think of Kyo.

"I miss him." She whimpered, coming as closer to the subject then she'd ever had before. "I know." Hatori sighed. "I do too." He murmured, looking away. Was that _guilt _in his eyes?

_Of course he probably feels guilty. _Ana mused. _He probably tried to save him, but he couldn't; I can't imagine what that must feel like. _ She thought.

Hatori's phone rang and he glanced down at it, sighing softly. "Shigure." He explained softly, smiling faintly. Ana smiled back, or at least tried to. Shigure always called at the worst possible moments; usually to tell them the most random things. But he was their link back to home; as was Ayame, who made sure to call whenever Shigure wasn't. He'd been the one who had told them about Yuki and Tohru's wedding, after all. Hatori hadn't been able to miss that; he'd gone back for a few days, while Ana had stayed behind, feeling even lonelier then ever before.

"I'll just take it. You know he'll call back twenty more times if I don't." Hatori sighed, getting up and leaving the room. Ana nodded, rolling over to look out the window again.

_It's kind of ironic, isn't it Kyo? _Ana thought. She usually talked to Kyo like this; sometimes she wrote him letters, all of which she kept in her dresser.

_That today, of all days, is a full moon. Good thing the curse is gone, right? _At least that much good had come of it; they'd broken the curse when they'd realized they'd loved each other. _We freed Hatori and the others; that's got to count for something, doesn't it?_

OoO

"What do you want now?" Hatori demanded, irritable. "Ha'ri, I have great news!" Shigure was close to squealing. Hatori sighed, leaning against the wall. If this "great news" was just him informing him Ayame had finally sold another dress…

"Akito's dead!" Shigure crowed. For a moment Hatori just stood there, stunned. "What?" He asked hoarsely, unable to believe it. "It's true! He died yesterday- it's terrible to take joy in one's death, I know, but it's over! It's all over! Hatori, you can come home!" Shigure said happily.

Hatori flipped the phone shut, letting Shigure's chatter come to an abrupt halt as the phone fell to the ground. He stared, wide-eyed at the ground. It was over. All this pain, all this waiting… over. Just like that. He could go back. They could go back.

Hatori pressed two fingers between his eyes, closing them. But how was he going to tell Ana he'd been lying to her for ten years?

OoO

The next morning Ana woke up to Hatori gently shaking her. "Ana, can we go for a walk? There's something I want to tell you." Hatori said. He looked both terrified and excited; Ana wondered what was up with him.

"Um, sure." Ana rolled out of bed, changing quickly as Hatori left to wait for her outside. She went outside to find him, and he nodded towards their stretch of private beach.

"Let's go." He said, walking off with his hands in his pockets. Ana walked beside him, sensing anxiety rolling off of him in waves.

"Ha'ri, just spit it out, OK?" Ana asked, and Hatori sighed. "Akito's dead." He said softly. Ana stared at him, wondering why he looked so suddenly afraid. "But… that's good news, isn't it?" She asked, a smile creeping up her cheeks. Oh how she'd _hated _that man. She wondered if he'd suffered. She felt guilty for hoping that, but still. He'd ruined so many lives…

"We can go back." He said, his eyes lighting up a bit. Ana stared at him, her eyes widening. "Really?!" She gasped. Then a stab of pain gripped her heart; she wasn't so sure she wanted to go back there. Everything she saw, smelt, touched and heard would remind her of Kyo. She wasn't sure she could handle that just yet.

"Ana, please forgive me." Hatori took her hands, bowing his head. He seemed on the verge of tears; Ana wondered what he could have done that would tear him up like that.

"Of course I'll forgive you." Ana said, surprised. "No matter what it is, I'll forgive you." She smiled up at him, but he didn't smile back. "I'll be blunt. I can't think of a gentle way of saying it. I've lied to you, Ana. For so many years." Ana blinked, confused.

"I'm a horrible person; but you see, if I hadn't, Akito would have killed Kana…" He trailed off, burying his face in his hands. Ana's eyes softened. He'd told her all about Kana; if it had meant saving Kana, she would have done anything for her too. Hatori still loved her.

"I had to lie to you Ana; and I'm so, so sorry. But it's over now; you can be happy again." He gripped her shoulders, looking wild with excitement. Ana wondered if Hatori had ever shown so much emotion to someone before, especially in just five minutes.

"Come on Hatori, just tell me what you've been lying about; am I really a boy? Am I half alien? Come on, I can take it." She joked weakly, smiling at him. Hatori smiled weakly back. "Kyo's alive, Ana. He never died." He whispered. Ana blinked, not believing it.

"You're lying now, aren't you?" She demanded, backing away from him. Hatori looked like she'd stabbed him. "I'm not. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you; but Kana…" He trailed off. Ana stared at the ground, her breath coming in quick, short bursts. Kyo was _alive?! _All this time, all this heartbreak and tears- had been for nothing?!

"You mean, I've been through so much these past years and he's been alive all this time?" She asked slowly. Hatori nodded, looking sad. "Does he know I'm alive?" Ana asked softly. Hatori shook his head. "Not yet. I told Tohru everything, and sent her to tell him; it's the kind of thing you shouldn't be told over the phone." He said.

Ana shrieked with joy and leaped up onto Hatori, sobbing into his shoulder.

"He's alive! Oh thank the Lord he's alive!" She sobbed, trying to contain herself. She felt like flying, like dancing on the wind, like climbing a mountain and screaming to the heavens.

Hatori laughed with relief, hugging her close as they both cried.

OoO

Ana packed her bags in a flurry, on her cell phone as she made arrangements for Kyo to be flown back to Hatori's home. They could build a paddock and barn; they had the money.

Seeing as how their old home was clear on the opposite side of the country, they were going to have to fly; Ana had hated flying here, but now that meant a shorter trip back to Kyo.

_Back to Kyo. _ The thought of standing by his side again took her breath away. She wasn't angry with Hatori at all; if he'd told her, she probably would have walked right back to him, and then poor Kana would have been killed. But now Kana was safe, and she could be back with Kyo again. Everything was going to be fine.

She was going to get her Kyo back.

**Hehe aren't I a good person? I brought her back from the dead, told her Kyo's still alive, and now I'm bringing them back together! Yay! But how will Kyo react to the fact he's been lied to for so long? How has he been coping with losing Ana for the past decade?  
Guess you'll have to review, then read the next chapter to find out!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	3. Chapter 2

**IHey guys, LOSGAP here, with my version of where Kyo will be 10 years from now! Yay! XD**

**Of course he's going to have my dream job; you'll see what it is later ;D**

**And we just have to find out how he deals with the news Ana is alive, ne? And is HE still alive after all these years?**

**The song in this chapter is: "Promise of a Lifetime" by Kutless :D And I wrote down the lyrics by ear, so pardon any mistakes (:**

**LOSGAP =D**

Kyo sighed inwardly, rolling over in bed to watch the rain. Even though the curse was broken, he still felt sluggish and weak, and didn't want to get out of bed. But there were other reasons for that, of course. He knew what day it was. How could he forget?

_I have fallen to my knees as I sing a lullaby of pain. I'm feeling broken in my memory as I sing to help the tears go away. Then I remember the pledge you made to me. _

He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking around the one-bedroom apartment he called home. On the shelf across the room, beside the window, he had it stacked with books. A handful of them he'd written himself.

They all had a reoccurring theme; two star-crossed lovers and how they would battle the fates to save their relationship. Turned out middle-aged women ate that kind of stuff up, and he could make a decent living off of it. His work more then rivaled Shigure's; he'd been on TV for it before. There was talk about a movie for his first book, "Last Chance."

Every book had the same female lead; a spunky, naïve young girl, always named Ana, who had come through endless tragedies and hardship with a smile and wasn't afraid to face the world every day.

_I know you're always there, to hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to, the promise of a lifetime. I hear the words you say to never walk away from me and leave behind the promise of a lifetime._

"When it rains, does that mean angels are crying?" Ana had asked that in Last Chance. That would have been something she would have said in real life. Now, every rainy day made that thought occur to him. Everything he saw made him think of her; what she would have said, how her eyes would have lighted up at some product he thought useless but Ana brilliant.

_I miss you even more on days like this. Especially today. _He thought, staring at the window. Hatori hadn't even told him where he'd buried her; but he had another ritual he liked to do on today, to remember Ana.

He stood up and left the house, barely remembering to slide into some shoes and grab an umbrella.

He went outside, glancing around the busy street in front of his house and sighed softly before walking down it to the shop down the street.

It made him feel girly and weak whenever he cried over her, but on days like this he allowed himself a few tears. Ana had asked him to give her a life worth watching; he would do that, for her. She wouldn't want to see him crying. But she would be happy with what he was doing. He wiped his arms on his sleeve as he approached the store, quickly composing himself.

He entered the store and went up to the counter.

"Ah, Sohma-sama, that time of year again, ne?" The shopkeeper smiled kindly at him but Kyo didn't return it, merely nodding stiffly.

_Will you help me fall apart? Pick me up and take me in your arms. I'll find my way back from the storm. And you showed me how to grow through the change. _

_I still remember the pledge you made to me…_

"Here you go. Free of charge this time." He smiled at Kyo, handing him three yellow tulips. Kyo nodded, thanking the man and taking the flowers and leaving the store, crossing the street to the forest beyond.

He knew this path well; he had made it every November for the past 10 years. He found the clearing without difficulty and for a moment the grief threatened to engulf him; every time he came here, he remembered seeing Ana here, first furious, then forgiving him. She had always forgiven him, no matter what he did.

_I know you're always there to hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime. I hear the words you say to never walk away from me and leave behind the promise of a lifetime. _

He leaned against the tree, covering his eyes with his hand as though he was hiding from someone, but of course he was alone in the small clearing.

He wiped his eyes on sleeve and forced himself to walk to the graves, setting down a tulip on each one before gently placing one between them. For Ana.

He always got the same flowers; they were the ones Ana had used, so he had always used them. He sat down, ignoring that he was getting soaked, and stared at the tulip he had left for Ana.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, clenching his fists. "If you hadn't, you'd still be here. With me. I can't even look at another woman anymore; I just want you back." He bowed his head, a tear dripping onto his leg.

_I am holding onto the hope I have inside. With you I will stay through every day putting my understanding aside. _

_And I am comforted. _

He closed his eyes, allowing memories of Ana to drift through his mind. He didn't know how he'd made it this far without her; every day was a struggle, a fight, an uphill battle to just survive. Still here. Still breathing.

He sat there for hours, letting the rain beat down on him, wondering if maybe Ana was sad she wasn't with him. Maybe she couldn't even see him. But he still believed that; for some reason, he was certain that she was still with him. Something in his heart told him that.

But as the sun went down he hauled himself to his feet, his limbs stiff from being in one place for so long. He wiped off his face and went back to his apartment, dreading another sleepless night. Or worse. Nightmares of Ana; remembering how she had died in his arms, the way the light had gone out of her eyes…

_Don't think about that. _He scolded himself, opening the door and kicking off his shoes, throwing his umbrella carelessly to one side.

_I know you're always there to hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime. Looking back at me I know that you can see my heart is open to the promise of a lifetime._

"Hello, Kyo." Kyo stiffened in surprise as he entered his bedroom, seeing Tohru sitting on his bed. For a moment he wondered how she'd gotten in here; then he remembered. He never locked his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, annoyed. The one day he wanted to be alone, and she'd come to see him. He hadn't seen her since the wedding a year ago. He closed his eyes with pain, remembering the wedding. Oh how he'd hated it; seeing such happy, loving faces while he sat alone in the back, wondering why he had come.

"Hatori called me." Tohru looked up at him and he reflected briefly on how much she'd grown since they were kids; now she was much taller, and she'd matured greatly. She wasn't nearly as foolish; she was more down to earth, though she still spaced out more then the average person.

"So?" Kyo said gruffly, sitting down beside her. He crossed his arms, waiting for her to spit it out already. "He wanted to tell you something, but he wanted me to do it, because he said you should hear it in person." Tohru said. She looked nervous; Kyo wondered what was up.

"Now that Akito's gone, he said he could tell you now. He would have told you much, much sooner but if he had told you, Akito would have killed Kana." Kyo's eyes widened. Killed Kana? No wonder Hatori had kept silent; no matter how important this secret was, if it had been for Kana, Kyo could understand.

"He wants to tell you that he wished he could have told you, and he's very, very sorry for keeping this a secret for so long." Tohru said, looking like she was near tears. Kyo wondered what the big deal was. "He's so sorry you've been living a lie for so long." She whispered, suddenly gripping his hands.

"I want you to know no one else knew about this; I swear Kyo, if I had known I would have told you." She said firmly, holding his hands tightly. Kyo glanced between her hands and her face, his guard going up. She was deadly serious about whatever this was.

"I'll just be blunt. He said to be." Tohru looked him straight in the eyes. "Ana's alive, Kyo."

OoO

For a moment Kyo just stared at her. Time stopped, as did his heart; nothing seemed to exist in that moment; Tohru's words hung in the air. _Ana's alive…_

"She's _alive?_" Kyo whispered, staring at his hands, wanting so badly to believe it, yet unable to. "Yes Kyo. Hatori saved her that day; she's living with him down at…" Kyo stopped listening, his vision suddenly going red.

"You mean I've been living a lie this entire time?!" Kyo snapped, leaping to his feet. Tohru didn't flinch; she was used to his anger. She stared up at him steadily. "Yes Kyo. I'm sorry; but she's flying here tomorrow." She told him quietly. Kyo blinked, his rage dissipating to be replaced with hope; the kind of hope that makes every bad thought leave your mind and restores strength to every fiber of your being, consuming you like a fire in your veins.

"I'll be there. Just tell me the time and place." Kyo said firmly.

OoO

Later that night Kyo laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop replaying Tohru's words; was she telling the truth?

_Why can't I just believe it and be happy? _He wondered. But he was just too used to being lied to; he accepted bad news more readily then good news. It was just who he'd become.

_I guess I'll find out tomorrow how I really feel when… if I see her. _He thought, finally allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

**Hehe yeah that was short; but it's kind of hard to write with a party pooper like Kyo XD**

**But I promise next chapter is going to be good; finally together again! Yay! (haha Together Again- I crack myself up! xD)**

**Anyways, please review- I'll have the next chapter up soon! I promise! :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Won't bore you with my monologue for too long- just listen, er, read for a second, will ya? I bet a lot of people think Kyo doesn't love Ana anymore- I'm sorry I gave that impression in the last chapter! I fail as a writer xD**

**No, Kyo still loves her more then anyone else- but after living with the thought that Ana was dead for 10 years, he's not quite ready to accept the truth; can you really blame him? 10 years is a long time to be alone and miserable. He's a bit too used to bad news, no? :( **

**Anyways, the song used for this chapter is "Far Away" by Nickelback. This chapter made me weep with joy by the way, so I hope you love it! XD**

**Anyways, please read and enjoy! :D**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget what the * means, ne? *laughs***

**LOSGAP =D**

Kyo punched the dashboard, rolling down his window.

"Watch where you're going!" He roared at the guy who had cut him off, flipping him the bird before zooming past him, getting his revenge.

Thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind, but he still had enough presence of mind not to get him smeared across the highway; the airport was five miles away, but he was still certain he'd be late. Besides, he always drove fast.

"Darn* it, why is everyone so freaking* slow?!" He snarled, watching his speedometer creep towards 80. Maybe he should slow down. But he couldn't be late; if Ana was really going to be there, he didn't want to miss a moment.

He pressed his foot down on the gas even further, cursing to himself as he swept past the other cars as though they were standing still. He hated this stupid car; it was, to most people, their dream car, a brand new red Porshe that had cost him a pretty penny, but every time he saw it the car seemed to mock him, reminding him of the cheap, fake life he had given himself without her.

He scowled fiercely, glancing over at the bouquet of flowers he'd bought and had left in the passenger seat. Should he have bought for flowers? Too cliché? He didn't know anything anymore. He considered throwing the flowers at the jack butt* who had tried to cut him off but dismissed the idea as quickly as it came, seeing the airport coming up in front of him.

"Crap*" He spat, realizing he'd missed the turn. He did a U-turn, in the middle of traffic, nearly causing a pile up but fortunately he narrowly avoiding it, going back to the off ramp and hoping he didn't make Ana wait even longer then he'd unintentionally forced her too.

_This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you know…_

OoO

Kyo leaned against a wall, watching with growing agitation as tired-looking people went up to the families and lovers who were waiting for them. Where were Ana and Hatori? What was taking them so long?

_That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. _

His eyes lit up as he spotted a familiar figure, looking a bit tired from the flight, walking towards him.

"Hatori-san!" Kyo greeted him warmly, looking behind him for Ana. Hatori looked surprise by his friendly greeting, his eyes looking anxiously at him. "You don't hate me?" He questioned, and Kyo couldn't help but think how vulnerable Hatori seemed; the guilt had been eating away at him for 10 years. He probably thought Kyo was going to kill him on sight.

"Of course not. I would have done the same." Kyo said, hugging Hatori quickly, a bit awkwardly. He'd missed the man; they all had. He was surprised there wasn't a welcoming committee waiting for the beloved doctor.

"Where is… she?" Kyo didn't dare speak her name. "Getting a snack. She's completely obsessed with vending machines; they never cease to amaze her." Hatori smiled fondly. Kyo smiled faintly back. That was something Ana would find incredible.

"How have you been?" Hatori asked him. Kyo didn't lie. "Miserable. I'm surprised I've made it this far." He made a weak attempt at a smile. Hatori sighed. "I guessed so. Ana's been no different; some days she doesn't bother getting out of bed." He said sadly. Kyo felt a stab of pain that Ana had been suffering; he wanted to see her _now. _He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this waiting.

_On my knees I'll ask, "Last chance for one last dance?" Cause with you, I'd withstand, all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up. Cause you know, you know, you know…_

"She's coming now. I'll leave you to be with her." Hatori smiled at him, a rare, true Hatori smile and disappeared into the crowd. Kyo's eyes flickered over the crowd, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest with excitement.

And then he saw her.

Like an angel in a wasteland, she stuck out of the crowd; she didn't belong here, with these regular, normal people. Her hair had gotten longer; it hung nearly to her waist. Even though she was taller, she hadn't changed a bit; Kyo thought he was going to cry for a moment.

"Ana!" Kyo called, something tugging at his chest and finally being able to speak her name without breaking his heart. She froze in place, probably having spaced out, and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Kyo!" She shrieked, dropping the things she had been holding- Kyo hadn't even glanced at them- and took off at a full run towards him.

She crashed into him, nearly bowling him over, just like in the old days, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Oh Kyo." She sobbed as Kyo held her tightly to him, closing his eyes. It was over. The pain, the waiting, the endless throb of a broken heart… all over. She was back.

_That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you; been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. _

_So far away. (So far away.) Been far away for far too long. So far away. (So far away.) Been far away for far too long. _

He pressed his face against her hair, breathing in her scent. She still smelled the same; faintly of juniper and holly, but now she smelled a bit more like sandalwood. Ana drew back from him, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." She sobbed. Kyo leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "I thought the same thing. But I'm here now. You're here now. Let's just pretend the last 10 years never happened, OK?" He asked her and she nodded, reaching up to entwine her fingers with his. Kyo closed his eyes briefly, savoring her touch. He hadn't realized the true extent of how miserable he'd been without her until she was there again.

_But you know, you know, you know. That I wanted, I wanted you to stay. Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, that I love you. I have loved you all along. And I forgive you for being away for far too long. _

"I love you." Ana breathed, reaching up to touch his face, as though reassuring herself he was real. Kyo did the same, brushing away a stray tear. "I love you too." He said, for quite possibly the first time in his entire life.

"I thought this would be a bit more dramatic, like something out of a movie, but this is even better." Ana smiled faintly. He'd missed that smile so much.

"It is." Kyo agreed. "It's better then I could have pictured it." He said, closing his eyes, just drinking in her presence. He felt Ana's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to herself. She pressed her face against the base of his neck, letting out a sigh.

Kyo was surprised at how normal this felt; the joy and relief had faded, replaced by a calm, content happiness. It was two puzzle pieces, faded and worn over time, finally being brought together. No forcing together, no beating down to make them fit; just easily sliding into place, making a whole, as though they hadn't been apart for so long.

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold onto me never let me go. Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it hold onto me never let me go. _

_(Keep breathing.) Hold onto me never let me go. (Keep breathing.) Hold onto me never let me go._

OoO

Finally Ana drew away from him, still holding his hand, and led him away from the crowd. "We should get going. People are staring." Ana said, smiling up at him, her tears gone.

"Since when do you care about what people think?" Kyo questioned and Ana laughed. Dang*, he'd missed that laugh so much.

"I missed you." She said suddenly. Kyo smiled weakly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He replied. "Wait, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?" Ana asked, looking terrified.

"Of course not." Kyo scoffed. "I haven't looked at another woman for ten years." He replied. "Really?" Ana said, looking surprised. "What's so surprising about that?" Kyo snorted. "I've been with like, twenty guys." Ana said, and for a heartbeat Kyo believed her, but then he saw the teasing glint in her eyes he'd forgotten how to recognize.

"You know, for most couples, this wouldn't be normal." Ana said suddenly. "What's not normal?" Kyo questioned, liking the fact she had referred to them as a couple.

"After thinking the other one has been dead for 10 years, there should have been a lot more making out and corny, straight-out-of-a-Hallmark-card phrases." She said. "Yet here we are, teasing each other like nothing ever happened." She pointed out. Kyo blinked, realizing she was right.

"I just want to forget the past 10 years ever happened. You have no idea what it's been like for me; let's just pick up where we left off." Kyo said. "Works for me." Ana smiled up at him and Kyo smiled back, squeezing her hand. "Let's go home." Ana said. "Sounds good, but there's just one problem." Kyo replied. "And that is…?"

"Where is home?" He replied and Ana laughed. "With you, of course." She replied simply and Kyo smiled. He'd missed her simple view of things so much.

"True." Kyo agreed. "But that doesn't give you a place to sleep tonight." Kyo pointed out. Ana sighed. "I know. I'm staying at Hatori's house, of course." She said.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked him suddenly. "I mean, we can't hang out in an airport all day. Though I wouldn't mind." She added.

"I was planning on taking you two out to lunch. We have a lot to catch up on." Kyo replied. Ana's eyes brightened at the mention of lunch; she was still the ever-hungry Ana he'd always loved.

"Hatori can't though; he's got a lunch date with Shigure and Ayame they don't know about yet." She grinned. She waved at someone and Kyo looked up, seeing Hatori wave back, a faint smile on his face before he vanished into the crowd.

"Crap. I forgot my suitcase." Ana said suddenly, running off to grab the things she had dropped. Kyo waited, watching her run. He didn't like being separated from her, even for the small moment, but then she was back

"I have to do something, then we can go out for lunch." Ana said. "Can I come with?" Kyo questioned, taking her hand.

"I was about to invite you." Ana pouted at being beaten to the punch. "But let's go!" She dragged him off by the hand, and Kyo followed, happy to go wherever she was.

***tears of joy* This was one of my fave chapters to write like, ever. Kyo and Ana make me wish I was a better writer, so I could have given them a better reunion, but you're stuck with my mediocre one, OK? XD**

**No, what Ana is planning on doing isn't much of a big deal so don't get your hopes up, OK? *laughs sheepishly* Though I hate spoilers, even mild ones, so you can wait till the next chapter to find out!**

**I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did! Looking forward to reading your reviews! **

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	5. Chapter 4

**Cookies? *snatches box of cookies from xXImmortalsxDicexX and gobbles eagerly* Um, oh yeah! The story! Go read or whatever. *goes back to cookies, munching happily***

**LOSGAP =D**

Ana dragged Kyo out to the airport parking lot, then paused.

"My car's this way." Kyo sighed, smiling faintly as he remembered how she often took the lead, even when she didn't know where they were headed.

He unlocked his car and Ana froze in her tracks, staring at the Porshe with wide eyes.

"That's _your _car?" She gasped, gawking at it. "Yes." Kyo replied, thinking that if Ana liked it, then it was worth every penny he had paid for it.

"Did you steal it?" Ana asked, sliding into the passenger seat. Kyo tried to glare at her, but quickly found it was useless. He was too happy to have her back.

"Can you take me to Hatori's house first? I have to do that… thing." She said and Kyo nodded. After a moment of driving in silence he reached across the seat and silently took her hand, not liking the even small distance between them. Ana smiled and ducked her head, squeezing his hand. She reached up and messed with the radio, looking for something to listen to. She paused when she came to a station, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed. Kyo sweat dropped. He hated this song.

"It tickles in my tummy, it's so yummy yummy yeah you can get a best friend too!" Ana sang along, dancing as much as she could in her seat. Kyo couldn't help but grin as she sang and danced, completely happy to be listening to the song. He mentally added "Best Friend" to his favorite song lists, since Ana seemed to like to so much.

OoO

"Why is there a horse trailer in front of your house?" Kyo questioned and Ana grinned. "It's for my horse." She said simply, getting out of the car and waiting for Kyo to come to her before taking his hand and leading the way to where a chestnut tail was just showing itself in the back.

"I'll get him." Ana said, entering the trailer. Kyo waited as she backed the horse down, his eyebrows raising when he saw the huge gelding, whom he guessed to be almost 17 hands, if not more.

**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say that for measuring horses, a hand is 4 inches, and they measure up to the withers. That makes Kyo about 5.6 feet at the withers, not including how high his head is. That's one tall horse! And btw, withers are the bumps at the base of a horse's neck, where it connects to the back ^_^**

**(Horse nerd XD)**

"Isn't he awesome?" Ana beamed, gesturing to the horse. Kyo nodded. "He's… fit looking." Kyo finally said, eyeing the bulging muscles. The horse whinnied, bobbing his head and pawing the ground and Kyo took a step back.

"How do you handle him?" Kyo asked warily, watching as the horse nuzzled Ana's face. The horse gave Kyo flat ears and Kyo wondered if it understood him briefly.

"He loves me, that's how." Ana said simply, rubbing his forehead. "What's his name?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo."

"What?"

"Kyo."

"What do you want?"

Ana burst out laughing while Kyo stared at her, confused.

"I mean his name is Kyo; Kyo's Fire is his show name." She explained. Kyo arched an eyebrow. "You named a horse after me?" He questioned. Ana nodded. "He reminded me of you; he's got a quick temper, but deep down he's a big softie." Ana hugged the horse- Kyo, apparently- who whickered gently at her touch.

"Try petting him." Ana said, leading the huge horse towards him. "I don't know…" Kyo watched him warily as they approached. "Come on! Just let him sniff you; he'll be good, I promise." Ana assured him. Kyo hesitated then slowly held out his hand. Kyo the Second lipped at his hand, seeking treats, and accidentally nipped Kyo's hand. Kyo snatched his hand back, startled.

"Sorry- he was probably looking for treats." Ana said, lightly tapping Kyo on the nose. "What did I tell you about biting?" She scolded him gently. Kyo hung his head, looking ashamed.

"I swear, that's the strangest beast of a horse I've ever seen." Kyo shook his head. "Come on Kyo and Kyo." Ana said, leading Kyo the Second away.

"Maybe I should call him Fire from now on." Ana decided as Kyo followed at a safe distance from Fire's hooves. "Yeah, probably." Kyo agreed, eyeing the massive horse as he walked alongside Ana, as obedient as a dog.

"Ah, good! I see they got the run-in set up. And even a small pasture! Hmm, I should probably tip them…" Ana murmured, eyeing the small paddock and a small structure with three walls, which Kyo guessed was the run-in.

"Be free!" Ana cried, turning Fire loose in the pasture. He trotted off, circling the small area and sniffing the ground. "I know it's not up to your standards boy, but I'll get a bigger one soon. Unless you wanted to sleep in the trailer." Ana said. She turned to Kyo and grinned. "Now we can go for lunch! We've got so much to talk about."

OoO

Kyo and Ana sat in a small, secluded booth in the very back of a café they had found, across from each other.

"So you're a writer?" Ana repeated, taking a sip of tea and Kyo nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Ana said, looking shocked.

"Why is it so surprising I could so something intellectual?" Kyo sniffed; he was bit miffed she was treating this like a big deal.

"It's not! I'm glad you're doing it; you seem to like it. I just thought you'd do something a bit more physical." She explained. Kyo nodded, knowing he had given off that kind of impression to her when they were younger.

"Well now it's your turn. What's with the horse?" Kyo asked, leaning forward. "Oh! Yeah, Kyo's kind of my breadwinner- if that makes any sense. I compete with him in three-day eventing- it's actually a well-paying career." Ana said, sipping her tea. "I mean, I'm not Olympic quality- but I don't want to be. I'd rather not see myself on billboards, or on the covers of magazines. I hate pressure like that. I ride because I want to, and I love it." She said, gesturing with her hands to emphasize her words, just like she used to.

"Have you fallen off?" Kyo asked, a bit worried she had picked something so dangerous. "Of course." Ana snorted. "No real rider hasn't fallen off before. Gosh, I've fallen off so many times." She laughed. "Man, I remember this one time Fire refused a fence and I ended up smacking my head in the post. I mean _wham!" _Kyo jumped as she pounded her fist on the table, emphasizing the word. "I nailed my head, nearly cracked my skull." She tapped her head, grinning.

"And the best part was I just got right back on Fire and finished the course, though of course I was in huge trouble with Hatori and I couldn't see straight for a few days." She added. Kyo frowned, deciding he didn't like her career choice. But whatever made her happy…

"Sounds… exciting." He finally said, eyeing her head, as though looking for any scars. "I've always wanted to ride, even though Hatori kept reminding me how dangerous it is, and how I could probably get killed doing it." She set her cup down. "But I'd rather die doing something I love then die wishing I had." She said, and Kyo decided he'd have to put that phrase in a book.

"Can I quote you on that?" He asked, half serious and Ana laughed. "Sure. I want to read some of your books; can we swing by your place and pick them up before I go home?" She asked and Kyo nodded. "Of course." He said. "We need to get out of here; I'm getting fidgety, cooped up in here." She admitted and Kyo smiled, chuckling slightly. Even after this whole time, she was still Ana.

"Sure. I know just where we can go." He grinned.

OoO

"Wow! I can't believe it's still here!" Ana gasped, staring up at the movie theatre with wide eyes. "Yup. You know, I have a DVD of 'The Curse' at home." Kyo said, putting a hand in his pocket as a chill wind blew straight through him.

"Really? Me too." Ana admitted with a smile as they walked away, leaving the theatre behind them. He automatically took Ana's hand as they walked past it, pointing out things they remembered from their first outing, which they now realized was indeed a date.

Her hand felt warm against his frigid skin and he squeezed it gently, glad to have her here beside him as they went to the park, walking down the path, hand-in-hand like the other couples.

"Oh my gosh. It's still here." Ana breathed, coming to an abrupt halt. Kyo followed her gaze and smiled. There was that stupid ice cream stand, still standing. "Can we get some? Promise I won't eat the spoon." Ana begged and Kyo led her off, saying, "Sure. Whatever you want."

They bought their ice cream and Ana eyed the wall, a slow smile spreading across her face. "We should remake our first date. Let's go sit there and watch people." Ana decided, dragging him off to the tall stone wall that she had been scared to get off of.

"Know what game I invented?" She asked, clambering up beside him. He still had the agility of a cat; he'd leaped up here with ease while Ana had had to scramble up, even with Kyo pulling her up.

"What?" Kyo questioned, knowing this would probably make him smile.

"OK, it doesn't really have a title, but I like to make up facts about people I see, and guess what they're thinking." She said. Kyo raised his eyebrows. "Why on Earth did you invent a game like that?" He asked, though he wasn't surprised that it had come out of her head. Ana was such an inquisitive person; it didn't surprise him she had made a game like this.

"Because I like watching people." She said simply. Pause.

"OK that sounded a lot creepier then I intended, but whenever I got lonely I'd sit on a park bench and watch people go by, making up stuff about them." She explained. "I'll show you." She nodded towards a teenage boy walking on the opposite side of the path, with a tall blue Mohawk, too much eyeliner and headphones on.

"That boy is actually a girl, and she hates it when people think she's a guy. She's afraid of bees and prefers smooth peanut butter to chunky. Her name is Mary, and right now she's thinking about her wedding next weekend." Ana said.

"Really? Well then, who's she marrying?" Kyo questioned, thoroughly amused with her observations.

"This guy named Rick. He's this total jerk though who's currently cheating on her with her identical twin sister Lucy, because he thinks she's prettier." Ana explained.

"Oh. That's sad." Kyo said dryly and Ana nodded solemnly. "Yeah, devastating, no?" She sighed. "Poor Mary." Kyo said. "Yes. Poor Mary." Ana said. They were silent for a moment, then they both burst out laughing.

"You'd make a good writer; you can really think of things on the fly." Kyo chuckled, and Ana grinned. "Probably; but then that would mean sitting in one place for more then a minute." She pointed out. Kyo nodded. "True. They should invent some computer where you can walk and type at the same time." He said.

"Yeah! I'll make one of those someday!" She declared and Kyo laughed again. He jumped down suddenly, offering a hand up to her. "Come on. I know where we're going next."

OoO

"It's been so long." Ana breathed from where she walked beside him, looking around the forest with wide eyes. Kyo nodded. He hadn't walked this path in 10 years; it had hurt far too much. But now they emerged through the bushes, staring up at the waterfall.

"It's still the same." Ana breathed, staring up at it. "Yeah. A lot of things are." Kyo agreed, lightly squeezing her hand. Ana smiled, looking at it with shining eyes.

"I haven't been here in so long… it's almost surreal." Ana murmured, wiping a stray bit of moisture off of her face. They were both getting soaked, but neither of them cared.

"I know. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up any minute and you'll be gone again." Kyo replied softly and Ana turned to look at him. "Kyo, I promise from now on I'm never leaving you again." She said seriously. Kyo blinked, surprised, then nodded. "I make the same promise. I don't want you to leave me ever again." He said and Ana smiled slightly, reaching up to hug him to her. Kyo rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes and drinking her in.

"I love you." He murmured into her ear. Ana pulled back, her face a few inches from him. "I love you this much." Ana breathed, and before Kyo could ask how much was this much, she stretched up and gently pressed her lips to his.

For a moment Kyo was too startled to react, then his eyes closed, his hands moving to the small of her back to bring her closer to him. He felt Ana's arms twine against his neck, wanting more.

It was sweet and shy, the perfect first kiss; and it was, for both of them. Even at 26, neither of them had kissed a single person before. Yet now, in this moment, that was no longer true, as the two of them stood together beneath the waterfall, sealing the end of a perfect night with a kiss.

**Oh my. That was fluffier then I expected. Ah well. I liked it, though I'm terrible at romance. *sweat drop***

**Anyways, please review! Oh yeah! And quick shout out to my readers…**

**If you've read any of "Kisasan93's" stories, then you've realized she's a great writer. If you haven't done so, go do it now! Seriously! She'll give you cookies!**

**But here's the thing; Kisa will be changing her pen name soon! I don't know what it will be, but she's going to be changing it. Just a little heads up for you ;)**

**Now that my rambling is done, please review and tell me what you thought! :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	6. Chapter 5

***mumbles with mouth full of cookies* Um, yeah. Read or…something. *hides under desk, shoving more cookies in mouth, thanking her lucky stars for generous reviewers***

Ana raised her head when she heard someone knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She called to Hatori and trotted over to the door, throwing it open. She was fully expecting Kyo so she was startled to see Shigure and Ayame standing there.

"What do two want?" Ana scowled, put out of her good mood at seeing Kyo for lunch again. "Is Hatori there?" Shigure ignored her completely, brushing past her. Ana glared in his direction, annoyed with his rudeness, and turned back to Ayame.

"What do you guys want with Ha'ri?" Ana asked, crossing her arms. "We were going to take him out to dinner tonight!" Ayame said happily. "He can't; he's already made plans." Ana sighed. Hatori had told her he was going to visit some of the other Sohmas- he hadn't mentioned who though. "Oh. All right; well, would you like to come to our house for dinner then?"

"Eh?" Ana blinked, shocked. "Seriously?" "Of course!" Ayame exclaimed. "We'd be honored to have such a beautiful young woman at my house!" He exclaimed. Ana blushed, unused to being flattered. "Um… OK. Sure! Wait, will Shigure be there?" She asked. "Of course Gure will be there!" Ayame cried, as though it was unthinkable to be without the annoying mutt.

"I don't know… if he's going to be there…" Ana scowled. "We'll have lots and lots of delicious food!" Ana was sold at the word "food"

"OK. Fine." She crossed her arms. "Great! We'll pick you up at seven then!" He danced out of the house, leaving Ana to stare after him, wondering what on Earth was up with that man.

OoO

Kyo sat back in his chair, watching with amusement as Ana stalked the floor, her nose buried in "Last Chance."

"You know, normal people actually sit down when they read." Kyo pointed out. Ana paused and glanced up at him. "Since when am I normal?" She replied dryly, returning to the book.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Kyo asked, getting up to go to the kitchen. "I'm going to go to Ayame's house for dinner." Ana called over to him. Kyo stiffened. "_Ayame's _house?" He asked, stunned. "Yeah." Ana shrugged. "Shigure will be there, won't he?" Kyo asked and Ana shrugged. "I don't care, actually. Now that he's not a dog and I'm not a wolf, we really don't have any reason to argue." She said. She looked up at him. "Speaking of which, how are things with you and Yuki?" She asked.

"Fine." Kyo shrugged. He hadn't spoken to him since the wedding; even there, he'd avoided him, unsure of how to act around him, though Yuki had tried several times to try and talk to him at the wedding.

"How's Tohru doing?" Ana asked suddenly as Kyo returned to sit down on the couch. "Good. She's been fine." Kyo replied, flipping through the TV stations.

"Cool. I need to call her or something." She said thoughtfully, leaning against the wall, turning a page. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her lips puckered in thought; Kyo had a hard time not watching her.

"I really like the main character, Ana." She grinned, glancing up at him. Kyo smiled faintly. "Me too. I based her on a real person you know." Kyo said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. Whoever you based her on must be pretty awesome." Ana resumed her pacing. "She is." Kyo smiled. Ana glanced up, tossing him a grin before going back to her reading.

"You're a really good writer; I don't want to stop reading this." Ana said, flopping down onto the couch beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Kyo beamed; her praise meant more then a million glowing reviews from the harshest critics in Japan. "So are we not doing anything tonight? Just hanging out?" Kyo guessed, peeking over her shoulder to see what part she was at.

"Yes. Just you and me; isn't that enough?" Ana asked, turning the page. "No." Kyo replied. Ana looked up, her expression faintly hurt. Kyo leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's much more then enough."

OoO

Kyo sat alone in his apartment, reflecting he hadn't realized how quiet and dull it was until Ana had come and gone. You never realize how dark your night is until you have a glimpse of the sun.

There was a knock on his door and Kyo glanced at the clock, seeing it was nine, and frowned. Who would be stopping by at this hour?

"Coming." Kyo called, getting to his feet and crossing over the living room to his door. He glanced into the peephole, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw who was there. He opened the door and regarded the man standing there warily.

"No offense, but why are you here, Yuki?" Kyo asked slowly, eyeing his former rival. "I wanted to take you out for a drink; we've got a lot to talk about." Yuki explained. Kyo raised an eyebrow. Just because they weren't at each other's throats anymore, that didn't make them friends. Was Yuki trying to apologize for the endless fighting and tormenting in their youth?  
"Just come on, stupid cat." Kyo bristled, thinking he was serious for a moment, then he saw Yuki smile. "I'm just kidding. I just want to talk Kyo; I'm not going to push you in front of a truck." Yuki crossed his arms, regarding him with amusement.

In his mid 20's, Yuki hadn't lost any of his prince-like appearance. His hair was cut a bit shorter now, but there was very little difference. But he was no longer "cute"- he was more handsome, looking a lot less like a girl and more like a man. Needless to say, he often had to tell women he was married when out in public.

"Fine." Kyo shrugged, grabbing his jacket and locking the door behind him. Yuki led the way, seeming calm and purposeful. Kyo couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that silver head.

OoO

"So, um, how has Tohru been doing?" Kyo asked Yuki awkwardly. The two young men were sitting in a small, rather cramped bar, at the very end, neither drinking alcohol, unlike the large group of patrons, who were regularly downing pints of beer.

"She's great." Yuki smiled, as he always did at the mention of Tohru. "What I'm curious about though, is what about Ana?" Yuki questioned, taking a sip of his water.

"What about her?" Kyo asked warily, unsure if he liked anyone asking about her. "I mean, what's going on between you two? After ten years apart, I would have expected some form of awkwardness. Everything OK with you two?" Yuki rephrased his question.

"We're fine." Kyo replied. "Ana's great, of course." Now it was Kyo's turn to smile faintly. "That's good." Yuki set his glass down and turned to Kyo, a question in his eyes.

"So, what's the next step?" He asked. Kyo stared at him blankly. "I mean, where does the relationship go from here? What's the next level?" Yuki elaborated. Kyo blushed to the roots of his hair, and Yuki quickly interrupted him. "Not _that _kind of level! You're still the same old pervert." Yuki grinned and Kyo rolled his eyes, trying to fight down the blush.

"I mean, what, you're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" He asked and Kyo nodded. "I guess." He shrugged. Yuki's eyes softened. "Kyo, you've been miserable the past ten years without her; you're not going to love anyone else." It wasn't a question; it was a direct statement. Kyo avoided his eyes, not liking how serious the conversation was turning.

"So what's next? If you're never going to love anyone else, and she's not going to love anyone else, I highly doubt you'll stay at your status for long." Yuki raised his glass, his wedding ring flashing in the light. Kyo's eyes widened, finally realizing what Yuki was hinting at.

"You think we're going to get married?" He said, shocked. Yuki smiled. "I knew I wasn't going to love anyone other then Tohru the first time she said my name; what about you? Do you really think you could settle down with her?"

Kyo stared at his hands in his lap, wondering on to respond to that. He'd never thought of his future; for the past ten years, it was always just remembering to breathe, trying to survive. But now that Ana was here with him, he could look forward to a future that might be worth living; of course he wanted to spend every day of that with Ana. But marriage?

"I've only had her back for two days, Yuki." Kyo said slowly. He raised his head to meet Yuki's steady gaze. "I don't know if we're both ready for that kind of thing just yet. Maybe, one day…" He trailed off, finally pondering that big question.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I like Ana; she's a good woman. I don't want you hurting her." Yuki said seriously. "Why the heck* would I hurt her?" Kyo snapped, his fuse blowing.

"Not on purpose, of course, baka neko." He teased him slightly. "I only mean that Ana's the kind of woman who comes around once in a lifetime." He put down a wad of cash, probably overpaying, and hopped off the stool. He looked up at Kyo, his eyes serious.

"Don't blow it; try to keep your temper intact." Kyo fought the urge to offer a short retort, but he knew Yuki was just trying to help. None of the Sohmas wanted to see Kyo go back to how he'd been for the past decade.

"Thanks." Kyo muttered, nodding once. "Any time. If you want any advice on 'the' subject, don't hesitate to ask. I have some experience on that subject." He winked, and walked off into the crowd, disappearing quickly.

OoO

Kyo found himself back in his living room two hours later, lying on his couch, staring up at the ceiling, pondering Yuki's words. Marriage?

_I've never thought about it before. Of course I'm not going to live without Ana one more day; but to be bound like that, with more then just promises… it's a little scary. _He admitted to himself. His brow furrowed. Maybe he would propose to her, one day. He wanted Ana to be his, just his, for forever and always.

He was still brooding when there was a crash in the hallway, followed by hushed voices and a tentative knock on his door. Kyo wondered what was up with people coming to his apartment so late- it was now eleven- and got up to answer the door, after checking to see who was there.

Ana, who had been leaning on the door, slumped into his arms, groaning softly. One whiff of her and his eyes narrowed.

"She's drunk!" He roared, glaring furiously at Shigure and Ayame, who smiled apologetically. "It wasn't our fault! We left the house to get some more food- Ana ate it all- and when we got back, she had drunk half a bottle of wine." Ayame explained.

"I thought it was grape juice… it wasn't grape juice." Ana moaned into his chest. Kyo scowled at the two adults in his hallway, who looked like two naughty children waiting for a scolding. "Why did you leave a bottle of wine out where she could get it?" He demanded, trying to keep Ana from falling down.

"Aya and I were going to drink it later… we thought it was pretty obvious it was wine." Shigure said helpfully. Kyo rolled his eyes. "With Ana, nothing's obvious." He muttered.

He was going to rip into them but just then Ana pushed him off, stumbling off to find the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He glowered at Shigure and Ayame, who withered under his stare. "I'll deal with you two tomorrow." He said icily, slamming the door in their faces.

He sighed, turning to go get Ana, who was slumped in his bathroom, her head on his bath tub. "I swear, you get into so much trouble if I'm not there…" Kyo growled, reaching down to help her back to her feet.

"I'm sshhory." Ana slurred, her head lolling back. "But, but, I… we were laughing, and if you were there, I'd still be drunk." Ana wasn't making any sense at all. Kyo picked her up bridal style, while Ana kept babbling, not making any sense as he carried her to his bedroom, setting her down on his bed.

"Be quiet and go sleep." Kyo said gently, covering her with a blanket. "I'm ssshorry." She repeated, her eyes closing. "I looooove you!" She giggled and Kyo sighed. "I love you too. Now sleep it off." He turned to go, aware of her proclaiming her love repeatedly, though he was barely able to understand a word of it. He sighed, sitting back down on his couch and rubbing his temples. Ana was going to be miserable tomorrow; he wondered how bad it would be tomorrow.

_Guess the answer is going to have to wait. _Kyo thought. _A lot of questions are going to have to wait._

**Hello! Hehe this chapter was fun to write ^^**

**I wanted to explore the possibility of a Kyo/Yuki friendship- anyone else interested in that? I am- so I'm going to be looking into that ;)**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought!**

- LOSGAP =D

**PS.**

**Will work faster for cookies! :D**

4


	7. Chapter 6

**?*attempts to speak from underneath large pile of internet cookies***

**Wow guys, thanks for all the cookies! You're going to make me fat XD But fat and happy ^_^**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Ana?" Kyo knocked softly on the door, opening the door to see if she was awake. Ana glared at him, then held a finger to her lips.

Kyo crossed his arms. "I was going to suggest going out for breakfast; I heard coffee's supposed to help with hangovers." Ana groaned. "Kyo, why do you have to be so considerate?" She moaned into her- his- pillow.

"I mean, here I am, passed out on your bed, and you want to spend money on me. I don't deserve you!" She wailed. Kyo wondered if she was still a little bit drunk.

"Come on; it'll help." Kyo prompted. Ana sighed, sitting up slowly, wincing and rubbing her head. "Kyo, will you come with me the next time I go out?" She whimpered, trying to stand.

"Sure." Kyo leaned down and gently helped her to her feet, supporting her when she wobbled. "Oh… crap." She stumbled towards the bathroom and Kyo sighed, silently following her.

He crouched down beside her as she bent over the toilet, holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly.

Yet again, the thought of marriage crossed his mind; was this something married couples did for each other?

_In sickness and in health. _He quoted to himself, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, it's really hilarious when the love of your life is puking her guts out, isn't it?" Ana asked, scowling at his smile.

"It's not that." Kyo said quickly. "Just thinking." Ana raised her eyebrows, but her head probably was killing her too much to pry, so she merely sank back into Kyo's arms, lying with the back of her head against his chest.

"This sucks." She groaned. "I know." Kyo replied. "How would you know?" Ana said bitterly. Kyo didn't say anything; he hadn't been drunk before, after all.

"I'd go back to bed, but I have to go see Fire." Ana whimpered. "Why?" Kyo asked, thinking that beast would be fine for just one day. "There's a three day event starting tomorrow; I need to make sure he's well rested and comfortable. We've been training like crazy lately." She added.

"I think he would understand. He strikes me as the type to party late." Kyo joked weakly, trying hard to cheer her up. "Yeah, he is actually. A week ago I caught him sneaking into the barn at five in the morning with a lampshade on his head." She said and Kyo laughed. Ana stiffened suddenly. "Kyo, I didn't have a lampshade on my head last night, did I?" She asked in horror.

"Yes. You had your shirt off too; apparently you're a wild drunk." Kyo replied. Ana turned to stare at him in horror, then her eyes narrowed. "You're so mean." She hissed, smacking his shoulder.

Kyo laughed quietly, hugging her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." He said suddenly. Ana frowned. "Even when I'm hung over?" She asked in surprise. "And when you were wasted last night." Kyo added. "Oh. Well, of course I love you too." She said.

Kyo smiled, pressing his face into her hair, thanking the God he had once cursed that Ana was here in his arms.

OoO

"She really thought it was grape juice?" Hatori asked in amusement as Kyo told him where Ana had been last night.

"I'm right here you know!" Ana snapped from where she had collapsed onto his couch.

Kyo stifled a snort of laughter and took a sip of his coffee. Ana had drunk three cups until Hatori had cut off her supply; he said the world wasn't quite ready for Ana on a caffeine high.

"I'm still going to kill those idiots when I see them again." Kyo frowned. "I'll help." Hatori replied and Ana raised her head. "It's not their fault!" Pause. "OK, maybe it was a little bit their fault, but it was still an accident!" She protested.

Hatori ignored her, changing the subject slightly. "I'm surprised someone as intelligent as you would mistake wine for grape juice." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not that intelligent." Ana scowled. "You have a bachelor's degree in psychology; that takes some form of intelligence." Hatori pointed out. Kyo's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair.

"You went to college?" He asked. Ana glared at him. "What, did you think I'm too stupid for it?" She demanded. "No- I'm just thinking of the wild parties. Please tell me you didn't go to any." Kyo grimaced, thinking of the parties he had been dragged to in college. The thought of naïve, fearless Ana at any of them was frightening.

"Hatori said I shouldn't go to any parties, so I didn't." Ana shrugged. Kyo flashed a grateful look to Hatori, who smiled faintly in response.

"Ana, why don't you go check on your horse? He's been neighing all morning." Hatori said when they heard a piercing whinny from outside, which made Kyo jump. Ana got up and left, looking annoyed at having to get up.

"Hey, Hatori, I wanted to ask you something." Kyo asked slowly. Hatori set down his coffee cup, sensing this would be a serious conversation.

"What do you think… about marriage?" He asked, a bit embarrassed. Hatori didn't look as surprised by the question as Kyo had anticipated.

"Normally I'd say neither of you are ready for that kind of commitment, but after seeing her without you for ten years, I know you two are really meant for each other; it doesn't matter whether you marry her in twenty years or tomorrow, you're probably going to do it eventually." Hatori said. Judging by his calm, serious expression, he'd already thought of this.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that though." Kyo admitted quietly. "No one really is." Hatori smiled kindly at him. "It's scary; but I think you two will make it." He stood, resting a strong hand on Kyo's shoulder. "I know you'll make it." He added and left, leaving Kyo staring at the table, lost in thought.

OoO

After Ana had assured herself Fire was in good condition, Kyo finally succeeded in dragging her from the small pasture and to his car.

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." He said, ignoring Ana's confused look as he drove.

He hadn't spoken to him in a while; they'd stayed in touch, mainly because Kyo hadn't been able to take the loneliness anymore. He'd told him all about Ana; he knew how much he would love to meet her. Now he would finally have the chance; he wondered if he had heard Ana was back yet.

"Where are we?" Ana asked, looking at the simple house Kyo was pulling up in front of. Kyo got out, wondering briefly if he should have called, but he knew he wouldn't mind.

"Just come on." Kyo replied, taking her hand and leading her to the door, while she stared suspiciously at the house.

Kyo knocked, crossing his arms to wait. "OK, seriously, are people going to jump out at me when I walk in?" Ana asked, glancing between him and the house. Kyo raised his eyebrows. "Now why the heck* would I do that to you?" He snorted, annoyed.

"Because I got drunk; therefore I must be punished." Ana replied. Kyo frowned. "It wasn't really your fault; you don't need to punish yourself." He said. Ana looked like she was going to argue when the door opened.

OoO

Ana glanced between Kyo and this man she'd never seen before; but Kyo had told her a lot about him, how he had raised him when his mother had died, and how much he looked up to him. Judging by the light in Kyo's eyes, he still adored him.

Within the hour, Ana quickly found she liked Shishou, a lot. He was kind, and he could be quite funny; he kept talking about embarrassing things Kyo had done as a child, which made Kyo turn red in the face and shout he hadn't done such a stupid thing.

"Come on Kyo, we're just having a little fun." Ana laughed, still recovering from the last tale of Kyo's childhood.

"Does he still do that thing where he stares at you for a while instead of just coming out and asking you a question?" Shishou asked, and Ana grinned. "Yeah- he still does that." She laughed. Kyo glared at the both of them.

"I wouldn't do something so girly!" He protested. "Sure you wouldn't." Ana and Shishou replied in unison, and Ana flashed him a smile. She decided she liked him, a lot.

"So, Ana-san, Kyo tells me you're into riding?" Shishou asked, deftly changing the subject from Kyo to Ana. "First off, it's just Ana." Ana said. "And yes, very much. I compete in three-day eventing, though I kind of suck at dressage." Ana admitted with a laugh.

"Well, dressage is supposed to be very difficult." Shishou pointed out with a nod. Ana raised her eyebrows. "You sound like you know what you're talking about." She observed. He laughed. "No, I just pick things up here and there; I don't usually forget things." He explained.

"It's true; he could probably tell you what I wore on the first day of school." Kyo replied.

"Well of course I could; you had a uniform." Shishou replied. Kyo frowned, probably having forgotten. "I remember that you skipped breakfast because you 'weren't hungry', though we all know you were just nervous." Shishou replied. Kyo looked like he was going to protest, but Ana interrupted him.

"Gosh, my first day of high school was terrible. I was so scared. I got lost like, four times. And that was before lunch." Ana laughed, remembering how terrified she had been.

"_You _were scared?" Kyo repeated, distracted from his earlier embarrassment. "Of course. Anyone would be." Ana shrugged. "Yes but, you're not anyone." Kyo replied with a snort.

"Of course I'm not just anyone; I'm young, I'm talented and gorgeous." Ana sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah; it takes _real _talent to get drunk by accident." Kyo shot back and Ana glowered at him, wishing he wasn't so right all the time.

"Now _that _sounds like an interesting story." Shishou observed and Kyo grinned, his eyes lighting up with the pleasure of finally being the one telling the story instead of starring in it.

Ana groaned, hanging her head in her heads as Kyo told Shishou every little detail. "You suck." She hissed when he had finished and Shishou was trying hard not to laugh.

"You're not going to tell anyone else, are you?" Ana begged. Kyo grinned. "Of course." He replied and Ana moaned, resting her head on the table.

"I swear, if I didn't love you so freaking much I'd kill you." She growled. "Because you can't live without me." Kyo teased, looking a bit smug. Ana scowled at him, but didn't argue; it was true, after all.

She leaned back, her mind wandering away from the conversation Kyo and Shishou were having. She was thinking about the past ten years again; he hadn't meant to, but he had made her think about it. She didn't want to think about it.

She frowned, trying to forget. But would she ever?  
"Ana." Kyo waved his hand in front of her face and she jumped. "Spaced out?" Kyo guessed with a smirk. Ana glared at him, and didn't reply.

"You're worse then Tohru." Kyo snorted, amused and Ana smiled. Tohru had practically been a space cadet; she never was really there.

"What were you talking about?" Ana asked, recovering from her embarrassment. "Nothing, really, but you were staring off into space, so I figured I should bring you back down to Earth." Kyo replied.

"Aw, how thoughtful of you." Ana teased and Shishou smiled faintly, looking like he was about to offer another story when Kyo interrupted him.

"Don't you have a tea kettle on?" He pointed out and Shishou blinked, remembering. "Oh yes; I'll be right back." He stood and left, leaving Kyo and Ana alone.

"I like him." Ana said immediately, turning to Kyo. He smiled a ghost. "I thought you would." He said. They were silent for a few moments.

"You're coming to the competition tomorrow, right?" Ana asked. "Wouldn't miss it." Kyo replied. He seemed lost in thought, and Ana frowned, wondering what he was thinking about.

_I'm sure he'll tell me eventually. _She shrugged.

**Ending it there for now (:**

**Poor Kyo; so confused XD**

**And yes the competition will be the next chapter, so look forward to that! **

**Anyways please review- still taking bribes! XD XD XD XD**

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: Author is unavailable for monologue as she is currently riding her virtual unicorn. She will return later (:**

Kyo looked at Ana and Fire appreciatively, deciding he liked dressage after all. Ana grinned at him. "I look good, right?" She asked, twirling in a circle.

She was clad in khaki jodhpurs, a white shirt, red tie, and a smart black jacket. Her long white hair was gathered in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, hidden under a black helmet.

Fire's mane had been braided into intricate little loops, so that his mane was a series of bumps on his crest, keeping his mane off of him. He looked good and he knew it; he arched his neck and pawed the ground, eager to get going.

"You look as good as usual." Kyo replied and Ana flushed lightly. "Wish us luck." She climbed up into the saddle with ease, straightening her tie and taking a deep breath. "Break a leg." Kyo replied. Ana frowned. "That's pretty much saying, 'I hope you die' in the horse world." She said. Kyo laughed and patted her knee as she rode past, waving a hand in farewell as he trotted off to the dressage arena.

OoO

A short while later, Kyo watched as Ana and Fire walked to the center of the arena. The huge stallion stood perfectly motionless as Ana dipped her head, extending a hand and saluting the judges.

A soft song of classical music began to play and to Kyo's amazement, the horse began to dance.

It looked like dancing to him at least; Fire's legs moved in time with the music, his big head nodding occasionally. He didn't see Ana give him one cue, easily switching from the trot to a collected canter, switching leads flawlessly, always in time. It looked like he was skipping.

Fire came to a graceful halt, and for a moment Kyo thought it was over with, when Fire began to trot in place, picking up each hoof high, never moving from his spot. Kyo wondered if this was a good thing; it certainly looked good to him.

Fire took off again, switching leads from time to time. He stopped in the middle of the arena and Ana saluted to the judges again.

Kyo clapped enthusiastically; he'd thought it had been incredible. But he was aware of whispers around him.

"She started off on the wrong lead…"

"She was all over the place! She can't possibly get a good score with such a crooked stride."

"It's too bad; that's a gorgeous horse, but he just doesn't have the spark for dressage." Kyo scowled, wishing he knew who was saying things like that so he could tell them off.

But he decided against just screaming at the entire crowd and hurried down the stairs, catching up with Ana as she headed back to the trailer to un tack Fire.

"I know baby; we'll get 'em next time." Ana was saying, patting Fire's neck. "I thought you did amazing." Kyo said, coming up beside her. She jumped two feet in the air then whirled to glare at him.

"Don't spook me near a horse, Kyo!" She snapped. Fire's ears went back slightly at her raised voice. She paused for a moment, then ducked her head, smiling faintly. "And thanks. That was actually one of our better ones; we don't stand a chance at winning dressage, but hey, I had fun, and so did Fire." She patted his shoulder, loosening the girth.

"So the next competition is show jumping, right?" Kyo asked. Ana nodded. "Yeah. It's a blast; though Fire prefers cross county, just because there's much more running." She explained. Kyo nodded, leaning against the horse and watching as she removed his saddle and started to groom his slightly sweaty back. He listened as she rambled, both to him and the horse, liking how her eyes lit up when she was talking about this kind of thing; he wondered if he looked like that when he talked about fighting.

He frowned slightly, realizing how much he had missed karate; he had been good at it, too. He'd lost the fire needed for it after he'd lost Ana; he'd wound up writing a story of how it could have been, should have been, and had found he liked writing; not nearly as much as he loved karate, but still. It was one of his passions.

Kyo jerked himself out of his thoughts, berating himself for spacing out when Ana was speaking to him. He smiled faintly, watching how her hands would fly around, trying to show him what it felt like when Fire flew over a jump. He couldn't wait for show jumping tomorrow.

OoO

"OK Fire, you ready?" Ana leaned down and scratched his withers, looking at the course in front of them. It was pretty simple for them; nothing taller then four feet. This was going to be a breeze.

She nudged him into a canter, and the big gelding took off eagerly, his ears pricked towards the first fence, a standard cross pole. Ana leaned forward and out of the saddle, and Fire gathered himself at just the right time, bunching his muscles and pushing off the ground, reaching for the sky.

They cleared it with ease, Ana's eyes already pointed towards the next one, a bounce. She didn't hesitate before sending Fire over the first one; three strides, then he was over again; three strides, and they had cleared it.

The course was going excellent; Ana and Fire cleared the next fences with ease, until they were faced with the final one, a four foot tall brick wall. (Not really brick; just painted to look that way)

She hated the solid walls; they were much more intimidating to jump. But, she couldn't feel any fear; if Fire sensed it, he may refuse, and that could end badly for both of them.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as Fire leaped, tucking his front legs neatly underneath him. She savored the moment of flight before snapping her eyes open, leaning back to give Fire more balance as they landed. He skidded a little as he landed, but nothing serious; he quickly recovered, cantering to a halt before the cheering crowd. Ana searched the crowd, searching for the one face she wanted praise from; soon enough, she spotted his orange hair as he went down the stairs, probably to meet her while she rubbed Fire down.

Sure enough, he even beat her to the trailer; he was leaning against it when Ana came up. She grinned at him. "That was a good course!" She said happily. She frowned at Kyo's unusually pale face. "Ne, you OK?" She asked, feeling his forehead. "You almost fell at the end." He replied flatly. Ana rolled her eyes. "It was a slight misstep; nothing more." She replied, turning her back to prevent him from arguing. He was silent a long moment.

"You can't blame me for being…" Kyo didn't say it, but Ana knew what he wouldn't say. _Scared._

She turned to look at him, frowning slightly. "I don't blame you for being scared; but this kind of thing happens a lot." She shrugged. Kyo's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure if I can watch you do that again without having a heart attack." He admitted and Ana laughed. "Going to skip cross country tomorrow?" She pretended to pout.

"Of course not." Kyo snorted. His eyes softened, and he reached out to gently touch her cheek, lowering his walls for a brief moment.

"I thought I was going to lose you again." He admitted quietly. "You don't have to worry about that; I'm not going anywhere." Ana said firmly. Kyo leant down and kissed her forehead before he disappeared, probably going off to drive his car home.

He refused to ride with Ana in the trailer; it scared him half to death, though he wouldn't admit it. She'd seen his face on the way here yesterday.

Normally Ana wouldn't have bothered driving Fire home, but since it was so close by, and he preferred sleeping in his own stall, it was better for both of them.

She loaded the tired gelding, who nickered gently and nudged her with his nose, his ears pricked towards her. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Ana laughed, digging in her pocket and pulling out a sugar cube.

The horse took it greedily, licking the salt off her hand and Ana sighed as Fire pressed his forehead against her chest. Ana scratched his ears, feeling a cold wind blow into the trailer and she shivered. It was getting closer to mid November; it would start snowing soon. She smiled at the thought; she loved the snow.

"OK baby boy; I'm taking you home now." She said, rubbing his ears and slipping out of the trailer, checking the hitch one more time before climbing into the older grey Ford she called her own. Hatori had bought it for her on her sixteen birthday; she could easily afford a better car, but she preferred the one he had given her.

Smiling faintly, she started the truck, looking forward to the competition the next day.

OoO

"I don't have a prayer." Ana said, watching the other riders warm up nearby. She didn't expect comfort from Kyo; to him, winning was everything. Years with Yuki had taught him that.

"But I'm going to have fun!" She vowed, punching her fist in the air. "Since you're not even going to win, why don't you pull out and save me the heart attack?" Kyo asked as she rode past him sitting on the fence again.

"Because I live for this; besides, I could still come in like 4th or something." Ana shrugged, tightening the reins on her excited horse.

His ears flicked uneasily, not liking the electricity in the air; it had been raining all night the night before, and everything was soggy. Ana didn't like the footing much, but then again, neither did any of the other riders. The wind was picking up; it played with Fire's tail, his mane was plaited again. She thought it made him look macho like that.

She frowned, looking around the arena with an expert eye. It was too crowded in here; if a horse spooked, it could spell disaster.

She saw other riders going to warm up near the course, besides the water jump, and turned Fire to join them. "I'm going to ride over there; I need to keep him quiet." Ana called to Kyo, who nodded, not getting down from the fence.

"Come on baby." Ana smooched to the gelding, nudging him into a gentle canter. She circled the area, watching the other riders warm up. She kept her eye on one palomino mare that looked like she would rather be anywhere else; the Arabian was tossing her head, her ears flat and tail clamped flat. Ana frowned. That horse looked terrified; why on Earth were they still even trying to compete?

Just then a plastic blew across the course, startling a few of the horses, but none seemed to mind. Except the poor palomino; it flew up just below her nose and she reared up, unable to take it anymore. She bolted.

Ana watched silently, hoping her rider would be able to control her. It didn't look like anything could control the terrified mare; and she was headed straight towards the jumps, on a crash course with the other rider currently competing. Ana gave Fire his head, urging him after the mare; if they didn't at least steer her out the way, someone was going to get hurt.

Fire's legs flew over the ground, eagerly using up his pent-up energy as he weaved between the other horses, all snorting and dancing with fear as they reacted to the Arabian's bolting.

Ana's eyes narrowed, judging the best place to head her off before she hit the course; so far it looked like the only place they had a chance was the foot-deep water of the water jump. If she could just send Fire over it, they would land in front of the mare, forcing her to stop, or at least run away from the other rider.

She knew they both were going to be disqualified for being on the course when it wasn't their turn, but she'd rather be out of the competition then watch two horses and riders get hurt.

Fire picked up speed, his excitement tangible as he headed in a headlong gallop to the water jump, his course perfect for intercepting her.

But then it all went wrong.

Fire's front hooves caught on the fence; they flipped over, in what felt like slow motion as Ana watched helplessly as Fire's body rolled right over her, landing in the path of the mare, who reared up, giving the frightened rider a chance to drag her head around, keeping her in a tight circle so she didn't bolt and accidentally trample the fallen horse and rider.

Ana had the wind knocked out of her, shoved down into the foot-deep water by Fire's body weight, pinning her under the water.

Fire's hooves flailed all around her as he struggled to get up, shoving her further under the surface and kicking her in the thigh by accident.

But then he managed to scramble to his feet, shaking his body like a wet dog while Ana sat up quickly, gasping for breath and clutching her thigh. She gritted her teeth and looked over to where the rider had finally managed to calm her horse.

"You OK?" Ana asked hoarsely, grabbing Fire's stirrup, trying to haul herself to her feet but her leg gave out, sending her back into the water, leaning against Fire's legs.

"Ana!" Ana's eyes, shut tight from the pain of her leg, flew open at the voice and the sound of splashing as Kyo leaped into the water beside her.

"Are you OK?" He asked her anxiously, peering at her face. Ana nodded, her jaw clenched. "I'll be fine." She said through her teeth. Ana looked past his shoulder as the other rider pulled up in front of the fence, his bay gelding snorting with annoyance at not being able to jump.

"You guys OK down there?" The man on the horse called, looking at them worriedly. Ana was about to reply she was fine, when Kyo stiffened. "Ana; you're bleeding." Ana looked down at her leg, and sure enough there was a red cloud swirling in the water.

"Crap." Ana grimaced, pressing her hand down on the wound. Kyo's hand covered hers, and he yelled for an ambulance to hurry the heck* up.

"One's on the way; there's always one nearby." Ana explained to him as Fire moved away, becoming more interested in the grass beside the pool then his fallen rider. She was suddenly without something to lean on and began falling back, but Kyo caught her.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her thigh. "If I hadn't gone after them, they probably would have collided or that mare would have hurt herself or her rider." Ana replied, wincing as she tried to move her leg.

"Didn't I just tell you; no more heart attacks?" Kyo asked weakly and Ana smiled faintly in response. Kyo let out a weary sigh, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again, OK?" He asked her quietly and Ana nodded. His walls were coming down again; but not by his choosing. They'd been shattered by fear; Ana didn't want to see him like this.

"I'm going to be fine. It's just a scratch." Ana told him gently, staring up into the burning red eyes an inch from hers.

"Are you all right miss?" Ana looked up, breaking her hold on Kyo's eyes and switched her gaze to the paramedic. "I'm fine; it's just my leg. Help me up, Kyo." She grunted, grabbing onto Kyo's shoulders and letting him mostly lift her gently to her feet and out of the water.

OoO

"You're going to catch pneumonia." Kyo frowned at Ana as he was finally allowed to see Ana again in the back of the ambulance after they had finished stitching her thigh. She'd been lucky she hadn't broken anything.

"So are you." Ana shot back, cold, tired and crabby. Kyo said nothing, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her, holding her against him. She molded herself against him, her head fitting perfectly into his neck.

Neither of them said a word; just being there, their silence conversation enough for the two of them. Ana wondered how mad Kyo really was at her; she guessed the only reason he wasn't screaming at her right now was because they were both too wet and cold to bother.

"Hatori's not going to be happy." Ana frowned suddenly. Kyo sighed against her. "You're worried about Hatori's wrath, considering I just had to watch a horse fall on top of you?" He demanded.

Ana didn't respond; she knew she had really scared him. It must have been like her watching Kyo get hit by a truck, in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ana said quietly. Kyo stiffened, obviously surprised. "I didn't expect you to apologize." He said finally. "I know." Ana replied. Normally she wouldn't have, but she felt bad now.

"I'll drive you home." Kyo kissed her head and jumped down, offering a hand up to her. Ana smiled a ghost and accepted it as Kyo swung her down gently, careful not to jar her leg.

"I'm fine Kyo." Ana insisted, though her legs wobbled as she headed back to the trailer. A course official had prepared Fire personally; probably hoping to avoid a lawsuit. Ana was grateful though; right now she just wanted to curl up in her warm passenger seat and watch the world go by.

**Ending here for now; yes it was random, stop pointing out obvious things. I know it was kind of a weird chapter, but can you imagine how dreary the competition would have been if Ana had just won everything? I don't want Ana to be that Barbie of a character- she has flaws, a lot, and so does Kyo. (I hope I'm keeping Kyo in character; if anyone notices me slipping, please let me know :) ) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Want to read some awesome Fruits Basket stories? Then go under my favorite authors and click on "Nightengale'Serenade93"- she's got a ton of stories that are really worth reading and reviewing!  
Also, she has a poll she'd like people to vote in; the polls close Wednesday at midnight, so hurry and vote!**

That's all for now; please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!

- LOSGAP =D

4


	9. Chapter 8

***sits on unicorn, watching in shock as large trucks back up to house and dump cookies on her front porch.* "Wow. That's a lot of cookies, eh Charlie?" *pats unicorn*** **"And they're low-fat too! My readers are so thoughtful." *Charlie nods in agreement***

**Oh… hi! Still here? Good! Hope you guys like this chapter :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

Kyo honestly had thought he was going to kill Ana when he brought her home, but she fell asleep. And, yet again, Kyo found himself wrapped around her finger, even though he furious with her.

After dropping her off in her bed, he somehow wound up in Fire's stall with a muddy, tired, and cranky horse and a sponge and bucket. Hatori had told him to clean him up; this was going to be interesting.

He soaked the sponge in the bucket and awkwardly began rubbing the horse's shoulder. The horse flattened his ears at him but didn't protest, and Kyo relaxed slightly.

He couldn't stop thinking about how scared he'd been; he hated being scared. When Fire had gone down, Kyo had been certain he'd lost Ana. Again.

His shoulders tensed, remembering how he'd felt when he'd held her in the pool. Seeing her like that, bleeding… it was like watching her die in his arms again. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt; he never wanted to see her like that again.

Fire snapped at him, jerking him out of his dark thoughts by letting Kyo know he'd stopped cleaning him. Kyo sighed, resuming his grooming while watching the horse out of the corner of his eye.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Kyo asked aloud, glaring at the horse. Fire blinked, staring blankly at Kyo. Kyo needed someone to rant off of to, so he began ripping into Fire.

"Come on, look at you! You outweigh her by like, a thousand pounds and you just do whatever she tells you to! You could have killed her!" Fire's ears went back a fraction at Kyo's raised voice.

"I swear, if you hurt her again I'll…" He was cut off when Fire, fed up with getting yelled at for no apparent reason, neighed and kicked out, missing him and hitting the bucket, soaking Kyo clean through.

"What the heck* was that?!" Kyo exclaimed, glaring at the horse, who glared right back. Maybe he was smarter then Kyo gave him credit for.

"I think you needed that." Kyo jumped out of his skin when Hatori appeared in the doorway, looking at the soaked Kyo with mild amusement.

"You were standing in here, yelling at a horse about an accident that was no one's fault. If I were Fire I would have dumped a bucket on you a while ago." He continued, calmly taking the bucket to refill it. Kyo followed, glancing up at the dark clouds gathering with worry. If it started raining on his way home, that would be the cherry on top of a simply _awesome _day.

"Ana's still asleep; it's just going to be a bruise, Kyo. Nothing serious." Hatori kept talking as he turned on the faucet outside, filling up the bucket. Kyo sighed, leaning against the wall of the run-in and staring at the ground.

"So you're not mad at her? Not even a little bit?" He asked. "Of course not. She's been hurt worse." Hatori snorted. Kyo wince, remembering. "I didn't mean that time." Hatori said gently. "But it wasn't anyone's fault. Don't get mad at her." He said, taking the full bucket back into the barn. Fire nickered happily at the sight of Hatori and Kyo scowled, deciding he _really _didn't like that horse.

"I'm not mad at her." Kyo grumbled. "I just… I felt so helpless, y'know?" Kyo slipped back into the way he had used to talk when he was younger without realizing it. "I know." Hatori replied simply, beginning to clean the now-calm horse off.

"Why couldn't she have picked a safer hobby? Like sky-diving or maybe a bomb tester." Kyo asked and Hatori laughed. "This isn't a hobby to her. It's her life." He said and Kyo sighed. "When did she start… this?" Kyo asked curiously, leaning against the wall of the run-in, watching Hatori.

"About eight years ago. I'd been trying to get her a hobby of some sort, and ended up enrolling her in summer camp. She hated me, of course; but they had a horse riding program there, and she came home determined to do it for a living." Hatori said. "We bought Fire's mom without realizing she was carrying." Hatori started, looking thoughtful.

"She came down to the barn one day and found a new horse. She saw his red mane and you know what she named him." Kyo nodded. "The mare passed on a few years ago, but she's been training Fire here to be the perfect English horse. And she's done a pretty good job." Hatori said, finishing up and handing Kyo a brush. Kyo stared at it and the horse, clearly not wanting to do it, but sighed and awkwardly pressed it to Fire's coat, imitating Hatori.

They continued in silence, neither of them speaking for a while. "Take her out tonight. She thinks you're mad at her." Hatori said suddenly. Kyo blinked, surprised, but shrugged. "Sure. Tell her to call me." He said as they finished and he hurried out of the run-in and nearly jumped the fence, wanting to be as far away from that stupid horse as possible.

"Hey, Hatori." The man paused on his way to the house and looked back at Kyo. "Thanks." Kyo said, a bit awkwardly. Hatori nodded, not nearly as uncomfortable as Kyo was and headed off to the house, leaving Kyo to go back to his car.

OoO

"So, where are we going?" Ana asked, glancing over at Kyo. He shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. Ana frowned. "You're the one who decided to take me out; you should have had a plan ready." She pointed out.

"I know!" Kyo snapped, then sighed and looked away from her. "I know, I know. It's raining. I get why you're snippy." Ana said, looking at him sympathetically.

Neither of them had said a word about the accident; Ana had tried to cautiously bring it up a few times, but Kyo shot down her every attempt. He just wanted to forget about it. That was what Kyo usually did about things he couldn't handle; either never stop dwelling on them, like he hadn't been able to for the past ten years, or try to forget. He'd tried to forget Ana; really, really tried, but the thought of forgetting her hurt more then knowing she wasn't coming back.

"Um, wanna go see a movie?" Ana suggested. Kyo shrugged. He didn't really care one way or another. He just didn't want her to think he was mad at her.

"OK! Make a right up here." Ana pointed to the street up ahead and Kyo nodded, slowing to make the turn. He looked up at the movie theatre down the road and blinked. It was the same one they'd had their first date at; was it the only one in town? He didn't care; he just hoped there wasn't some vulgar couple in the back this time.

OoO

Ana leaned back in the seat, watching the movie. She'd picked some violent movie she couldn't remember the name of, mainly because she didn't know what kind of movies guys liked, but had guessed something with a lot of guns and explosions would entertain Kyo more then some romantic comedy.

"This movie kind of sucks." Kyo said to her as some car blew up. "I know." Ana agreed. "Then why'd you pick it?" He asked, looking a little annoyed. "Because I thought maybe you'd like it." Ana admitted. "Why on Earth would you think that?" Kyo raised his eyebrows. "Because don't boys like movies like this?" Ana asked hopefully. Kyo snorted. "That's racist." He said, quoting something Ana had said on their first date.

"Technically, it's sexist, but you're close enough." Ana pointed out with a grin. "Let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the lobby. They looked outside at the rain and Ana sighed. "Well, we'll just grin and bear it." She decided, leading the way outside.

She glanced up at the intercom playing music outside the theatre and gasped, her eyes widening slightly. "What?" Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets, looking irritated at being caught in the rain.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed. "Dance with me?" She held out her hand and Kyo frowned at it. "Dancing. In the rain. Isn't that a little cliché?" He asked dryly. Ana rolled her eyes. "Get over it. We're all ready drenched, and I want to dance. Besides, I've never danced with you before." She pointed out. Kyo shrugged. "I don't dance." He replied. "Well, now you do." She grabbed his hand and placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him close. She grinned up at him. "Come on, please?"

Kyo rolled his eyes before placing his hand on the small of her back, letting her take the lead as she swayed gently to the music, caught up in one of her favorite songs. It always made her think of Kyo.

She played her head on his chest and felt him rest his chin on her shoulder, feeling him relax slightly.

"'Cause I love you… I have loved you all along…" Ana sang along quietly, pressing her face into his shoulder, hiding from the rain.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was slightly muffled. Kyo kissed her head and sighed. "Don't be." He said gently. Ana didn't respond; she felt horrible about scaring him. She knew he'd been scared; she hadn't thought of that before she took off; she had only been thinking of the safety of the two riders.

"Let's just go home. Pretend today never happened." Ana said, lifting her head up from his chest to look up at him. "OK." Kyo replied, looking relieved. Ana stretched up on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"I love you." She said, pulling back after the kiss. He kissed her forehead, saying the same thing back without words and was gone without a sound, back in the car. Ana smiled and ducked her head slightly, going to follow him and just go home

**Randomness. Yes. I know. But I'm getting over a sugar coma from Easter, so that is to be expected ^-^**

**Expect a good next chapter- I'm looking forward to writing it, but I'm not gonna spoil it ;)**

**Anyways, please review! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**And I wanted to start a new thing here; where I pick random stories out of my favorites and advertise for them- without any pleading from the author, btw :D Just because I love them ^_^**

**So here's probably the one and only edition of:**

**Editor's Pick! (Why Editor, I don't know. I edit my stories- guess it works? *laughs***

**Only Fruits Basket stories in this one; I'll do the same thing for one of my Ouran stories with Ouran fanfics, probably in Starting Over ;)**

_**Cursed Tears, by **_**Nightengale'Serenade93.**

**Completed. HaruxOC. **

**Why I like this story: I love the way she writes about her character, Marirra, who is a brilliant OC. It's got a fascinating plotline sure to please any reader as Marirra discovers who she is, finds romance, and has some laughs along the way. I give it 5 stars! :D**

_**Unbreakable Strength, by **_**Lady Marmalade**

**In progress. YukixOC, HatorixOC.**

**Why I like this story: It has a very unique plotline that isn't just one of the crowd; Mira and Liv, her two OC's, are twin sisters and part of the Zodiac- full of humor and romance, it's a great read for any Fruba fan. I give it 4 ½ stars!**

_**Year Of The Horse, by **_**Kurisata.**

**In progress. KyoxOC.**

**Why I like this story: I love the main character, Lia, who is a strong, witty lead role as she tries to remember her past and what happened. I give it 4 ¾ stars- a very good read for anyone in need of a good story! (:**

_**Of Loves and Curses, by **_**XxImmortalsxDicexX**

**In progress. AyamexOC, HatorixOC.**

**Why I like this story: The two main characters are a well matched pair, who are cursed as well, and find themselves mixed up in the world of the Sohmas, which is always bound to cause for madness!**

**Full of laughs and romance, I give it 5 stars! **

**I highly recommend all of the above stories for any reader! Go check them out (:**

**Anyways, yes it was random of me, but I was bored and I was annoyed some of those stories aren't getting as many reviews as I think they deserve. So go read and review! You won't be disappointed! :D**

**That's all for now folks! Until next time!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I took a while to update; gomen! Real life has been calling me away from the computer a lot, so I haven't been able to sit and write for a while. I'm still busy, so it'll probably be a while before I update again; sorry! I hate not being able to write!**

**Anyways, I promised you guys a good chapter; I hope you guys enjoy this one! Don't forget to review ;)**

**LOSGAP =D**

Ana frowned at the American tabloid she'd picked up in the grocery store, wondering how all of these celebrities got away with such apparently horrible crimes, then read about some couple names. She read a couple, thinking that she and Kyo were in need of one. She grinned and tucked the magazine under her arm, grabbing her rain jacket to go to Kyo's place and have him help decide on a name.

She frowned up at the rain, wondering if it would let up. She hoped Kyo was feeling OK; her smile widened, thinking that seeing her was just the way to brighten his day.

OoO

Kyo stared up at the ceiling from his bed, his gaze thoughtful, lost in the deep recesses of his mind. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out the little black case. He bit his lip, flipping it open and staring at the ring.

"_Here." Shishou slipped a velvet jewelry case into his hand. "It was found in your mother's possessions; I didn't think you would want it, until now. I think you could use it." He winked at Kyo and returned back to their normal conversation when Ana returned from the bathroom, not realizing what she had just missed._

Could he go through with it? Could he really do the whole walking down the aisle, forever and a day thing? Could he really make that kind of promise to Ana?  
_I already did. The day I met her, my fate was sealed. _Kyo thought, turning his head to watch the rain patter against the window, remembering how the last time he had done this, he had believe Ana to be dead.

"KYO-KUN!" Kyo leaped out of his skin when the door flew open and a far too familiar face burst into, attacking him with excited punches. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Kagura! What heck* do you think you're doing?!" Kyo exclaimed, trying to shield himself from Kagura's over-excited blows. He hadn't seen her in a long time; a year, he realized. He made a mental note to start locking his door.

She'd changed very little since her childhood; the woman had longer hair and a fuller figure, but she was still the same, violent person she had always been.

"I came to see you!" Kagura exclaimed as Kyo scowled at her, rubbing his new bruises. "Why?" He muttered, discreetly slipping the case into his pocket.

"Because I missed you." She pouted slightly. Kyo rolled his eyes. "And you just randomly picked today to come visit?" He muttered. "You know I came to visit you every day." She pointed out. Kyo looked away. She had; every day, without end, but he had never let her in; she had wanted to comfort him, but he didn't want any of that.

"So how's that Kenji guy?" Kyo finally asked when Kagura lapsed into silence. Kenji was a boxer Kagura had met; he'd gotten a broken nose in a fight, and Kagura had been so upset she'd climbed into the ring and beat his opponent senseless, which instead of insulting Kenji, it impressed him. The two had been inseparable ever since.

"We had a fight." Kagura admitted, ducking her head and staring at the ground. "Oh." Kyo said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, wishing Ana were here; she was good with the whole social interaction thing.

"Actually, we fought about you." Kagura admitted, glancing up. Kyo stared at her, not getting it, and also privately wondering if she'd beaten Kenji to a pulp.

"I told you; I said I would always love you, and Kenji can't handle having to share his girlfriend." Kagura shrugged indifferently. Kyo sighed. He really wasn't up to dealing with Kagura today.

"What do you say, Kyo-kun?" The older woman asked, turning to look at him. Kyo blinked, unsure of what to say. Kagura had a way of making you terrified to say one word.

"I mean, do you love me too?" She asked, her hands already into fists. Kyo eyed her warily, unsure of what to say. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"ANSWER ME KYO-KUN!" Kagura shrieked, bowling him over and pinning him to the bed, momentarily blinded with rage. Kyo glared at her, trying hard not to fight back; it went against every fiber of his being to hit a girl. Even one who was pretty much going to kill him. Especially when she heard what he had to say.

"No Kagura. I don't." He was too tired to yell at her. Kagura's eyes filled with tears. "You… you don't LOVE ME?!" She looked like she couldn't decide between what methods to kill him, when she did the most unexpected thing.

She kissed him.

Kyo struggled to fight her off, but since he'd stopped working out and she had started taking it more seriously, he quickly found he was powerless against her.

"Kyo! Look what I…" He and Kagura both froze, Kyo's eyes sliding towards the door. Ana stood in the doorway, her greeting smile frozen in place, holding a magazine.

"Ana, I…" He started to try and explain but Ana dropped the magazine and ran from the room.

OoO

Ana bit back a sob, hurrying out of his apartment and outside, trying not to cry. All of those promises; all of those times he had sworn he'd never looked at another girl… had that all been a lie? She'd dreamed about forever; and Kyo didn't feel the same way?

She came to a stop on the street corner, waiting for a taxi to come along. She crossed her arms and bit her lip, trying to collect herself. Where could she go from here? Kyo was the only one she'd ever loved; he'd thrown it all away just for that brunette? Who was she, anyway? Did Kyo think she was prettier? Smarter? What had Ana done wrong?

Finally, a cab pulled up and Ana opened the door, about to get in when a hand grabbed her and turned her around.

Kyo was standing in front of her, his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Ana… I…" He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want to hear any excuses." Ana said curtly. Kyo stood up slowly, staring at her. "Do you really think I would have spent ten years alone, waited until you came back, then decided to screw everything up?" He demanded.

"How do I know you two haven't been together this entire time?!" Ana exclaimed. "Because we haven't!" Kyo protested. "I don't lie! I can't lie!" Ana bit her lip, wondering if he was telling the truth.

"Come on Kyo… in the position I caught you two in, it's kind of hard to get out of it." Ana pointed out, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"But I don't love her! I barely even like her!" Kyo exclaimed. Ana's eyes narrowed. "So was that just some pointless fling there?" Ana demanded. Kyo smacked his face into his hand.

"What I am trying to say is…" He hesitated. Ana waited. If he screwed up here, she was gone. Kyo looked like he knew that. At least he knew that much.

"I told you! I haven't loved anyone else, and I'm not going to!" Kyo finally said. He stared at her, as though he were working up the courage to ask something. Ana frowned at him. What did he want? He certainly wasn't behaving anything like his normal self.

"I mean, I…" He rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. Ana fought a smile. That was the Kyo she knew and loved.

"Listen, I don't know how to ask it, or what I'm supposed to do, or what you're going to say. Just hear me out." Kyo sighed, finally meeting her gaze. Ana waited, one foot still in the taxi, an escape route handy.

"Just go with what you see in the movies. That usually works." Ana replied, trying hard not to laugh. Seeing him this uncomfortable was cute; even though she had caught him in the worst of situations, she couldn't help but think that.

"If I do it like in the movies, it'll be corny." He mumbled. Ana raised her eyebrow. "After reading your books, I would have thought you're the king of corny." Ana said dryly. Kyo frowned. "You think my books are corny?" Ana opened her mouth to reply that she had been kidding, but Kyo raised his hand. "Never mind. Fine. I'll go cliché, corny, dancing in the rain style." He sighed, looking at a loss for words.

Ana's eyes widened slightly when, with a slightly annoyed look, he got down on one knee, annoyed because he was in a puddle. Ana's brow furrowed. What was he up to? She was too thick-headed to see the obvious.

"Ana Sayuri Sohma." Kyo said her full name, and Ana wondered when he had heard it. Had she told him? She was jerked out of her pointless thoughts when Kyo started fumbling in his jacket, looking for something. He finally found whatever it was and took a deep breath, as though collecting himself.

"Just spit it out Kyo." Ana sighed impatiently. They were both getting soaked. "Yeah lover boy! Spit it out already!" The taxi driver called and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Screw it. Here." He held out a small black jewelry case and Ana took it, opening it up and staring with wide eyes at the diamond ring inside. Was it real? It looked ancient; but that somehow added to the beauty of it. She looked between it and Kyo, realization finally clicking in her mind.

"Wait, Kyo, do you mean…" She trailed off, shaking her head, trying to clear it.

"I mean it." Kyo said firmly, his awkwardness gone, replaced by a hopeful look in his eyes. "Well? What do you say?" He asked.

"Say yes!" The taxi driver honked, and Ana felt a laugh catch in her throat. "Yes!" Ana shrieked, closing the box and throwing herself at Kyo, who caught her without a moment's hesitation.

Ana kissed him soundly, her heart threatening to burst right out of her chest. In less then a minute she'd been certain her life was over, but now it was just beginning; she fiercely regretted all of the bad things she'd thought about Kyo a moment ago.

"I love you." She breathed, hugging him so tight she thought she was going to crack his ribs, but didn't care. Was this real? Was it really happening?

"I love you too." Kyo kissed her again, and Ana melted in his arms. This was real. She'd been waiting ten years for this moment; no, she'd been waiting her entire life for a question in the rain.

And every day, every heartbreak and tear had been worth it. Because now she finally had him. Forever and always.

***wipes tear from eye* Yes, it was corny! Gosh, stop being so critical -_-, Told you it'd be a good one though! ;) Although cheesy, I enjoyed it ^-^**

**No, it doesn't end here! Gosh, who ends a story with a proposal?! A wedding is the beginning of forever; how could you end a story there? Guess that means this story will be around a bit longer… ;D**

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated; tell me your honest thoughts! See you guys later!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps! This is my first ever story where they're all adults; it's kind of scary for me, especially dealing with marriage. No ,the story doesn't end at the wedding; I fully intend for it to go on after that ;)**

**And… other things come with marriage. *turns red* Um… yeah. No. Not talking about it! NEVER! If you came here looking for smut, go stick your head in a toilet. Seriously. Flush three times, and maybe then your mind will be clean. Maybe. **

**I don't do smut; (is smut a bad word? I have no clue.) smut is very ****very ****bad. I simply can't wrap my mind around why people would go into such vivid detail describing something like that! Am I the only one who is offended when perfectly good fanfiction's are ruined with… uncleanliness?**

**Maybe I'm over-reacting. Maybe I'm too old-fashioned. Maybe I should go live in a convent. I don't really care what you guys think, but I'm making a promise here; yes, it will be mentioned, but NO! I am NOT going into detail. Ever. That's just wrong. **

**Rant over. Go back to reading please :)**

**LOSGAP =D**

Ana woke up the next morning with a smile on her face; at first she couldn't remember why. She reached up her left hand to rub her eyes, but it felt a little heavier. She looked down at it and grinned. That was why. She was getting _married. _

The thought was both exciting and sobering; were they too young? Were they diving headfirst into something much bigger then themselves?

_We've pretty much been married since we met ten years ago. Now we're just going to make it official in front of God, and everyone I love. No pressure there. _

Ana sat up and automatically took her cell phone out, dialing a familiar number.

"What?" Kyo's voice was groggy.

"Morning, lover!" Ana said happily. She'd seen someone do this on TV. There was a pause.

"Since when am I your lover?" Kyo muttered, and she could almost see him blinking, struggling to wake up.

Ana's face heated up and she tried to think of a response.

"Um… awkward! Can I try that again?" Ana asked hopefully.

"Hang up, go back to sleep, and you can try again in a few hours." Kyo sounded faintly amused with her embarrassment, though Ana would have put money on that he was red as well. They were still kids at heart, after all.

"How about I try right now? Good morning, Kyo." Ana's voice had crept up a few octaves at the mention of… _that. _She shuddered, banishing the thought from her mind.

"Morning. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No. It's almost seven Kyo! I actually slept in a bit." Ana frowned at the clock. There was a silence for a moment.

"Ana. The sun isn't even up yet. Why the heck* are you up?" Kyo's voice lowered to a growl. "Horse. Duh." Ana snorted. "Since when does that entail _I _having to get up at an un-Godly hour?" Kyo demanded.

"Since I became your fiancé." Ana said smugly. _Fiancé. _The word didn't fit them; it was just them, not boyfriend and girlfriend, not fiancés. Not even husband and wife; Ana couldn't put a label on what they were.

"Do I have to come over there?" Kyo sounded as though he'd given up on going back to sleep.

"Yes!" Ana said, jumping out of bed. She promptly tripped over her boots and crashed into the wall. "Do I even want to know what you're doing?" Kyo asked flatly. He knew she was a bit of a klutz.

"Getting ready in the mornings is dangerous business." Ana grunted, shoving her foot into her boot, her cell phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

"I can tell." Kyo replied dryly. Ana laughed. It was good to hear his voice when she first woke up; it felt right. She wondered how it would feel to wake up next to him, and promptly turned red again, dropping the phone.

"Did you drop me?" Kyo asked when Ana finally picked it back up.

"…No…" Ana bit her lip.

"Yes you did."

"Metaphorically, yes I did. That doesn't mean anything." Ana said, succeeding in one boot and turning to the other. "You better not drop me." Ana said suddenly.

"Drop you?" Kyo asked, obviously confused.

"When you're carrying me out of the church, duh." Ana snorted.

"I'm not carrying you out." Kyo snorted. "They did in Last Chance." Ana pouted. She heard Kyo sigh. "It's still a no." He said flatly. "Aw! Why not, Kyo-Kyo?!" Ana wailed.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo snapped.

"I can call you anything I like."

"Since when?!"

"Since… I said I could." Ana decided she had won this argument and went get some fresh clothes. She paused at the mirror; looking at the haystack on her head she called "hair". Maybe she should address that hairy little problem first. She guffawed. "Hairy" little problem! Hah! She cracked herself up!

"What on Earth are you laughing at?" Ana froze. She'd forgotten Kyo was on the line. "Myself." Ana replied simply, gritting her teeth and raking a brush through her hair, and yelped.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Morning beauty rituals." Ana spoke between clenched teeth. "Like, girl stuff?" Kyo questioned. "Yeah."

Click.

"Kyo?"

OoO

Kyo rocked back on his heels, watching Ana canter Fire in a circle. How that small person managed to keep a beast like that in hand still perplexed him. She must have slipped something in his feed. That would explain his apparent violent rage towards Kyo, then his puppy-dog behavior with Ana.

"I look pretty good, don't I?" Ana grinned, pulling Fire up beside the fence Kyo was standing in front of. "Eh? Oh, um, yeah. Sure." Kyo was jerked out of thoughts and blinked up at her. Under her, Fire glared at him.

"Your horse hates me." Kyo frowned at the huge red gelding.

"Fire? Hate someone? Impossible!" Ana scoffed, patting his sweaty neck. She grinned suddenly. "That gives me an idea. Want to ride him?" She was sliding off of him and holding his reins out to Kyo.

"Are you crazy?! I just said he hates me!" Kyo snapped, tired and cranky. "Stop yelling at your fiancé." Ana snorted. Kyo flushed at the title. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it after she had left; had he rushed into it? Was this a bad idea?

"Yo, space cadet!" Ana waved a hand in front of his face. "It's not a good idea to day-dream in the presence of a two thousand pound animal." Ana pointed out.

"Come on. Please? For me?" Ana pouted and Kyo scowled at her. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?" Ana was resorting to immature tactics. "No." Kyo said flatly. "Would you do it if we did it bareback?" Ana asked. "I'll ride with you, so you'll be safe. Plus he's tired and he can't reach his back anyway; he won't try to eat you." Ana winked at him.

"Why on Earth would I want to?" Kyo was beginning to cave in as Ana took his saddle and saddle pad, scratching the horse's sweaty back.

"You haven't truly tasted freedom until you've ridden a horse." Ana said simply. "I'll give you a leg up." She offered. "I don't take help from girls." Kyo snorted, seizing Fire's mane and attempting to swing up. For a moment he just dangled, wondering what to do next.

"Swing your leg over, but don't touch his back. And settle gently; unless you'd like to have him blow up under you." Ana grinned. Kyo obeyed, and Ana clambered up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and pressing her cheek against his.

"It'll be a little close, but I have the feeling you won't mind." Ana teased, wrapping her arms around his middle and taking the reins. Kyo didn't mind. Not at all.

Below them, Fire snorted and fidgeted. "Stop complaining, you big baby." Ana snorted. "Can he carry both of us?" Kyo asked skeptically.

"Kyo, look at him. He's got more horse power then your Porsche. Ha ha. Horse power. I crack myself up!" Ana laughed, and Kyo sweat dropped.

"OK, we'll start out slow." Ana decided, and Kyo could feel her nudge Fire in the sides. The gelding snorted and took off a gentle walk, one eye on Kyo, and he looked a bit miffed at having to carry him.

"By the way, I do think you have a point. He does kind of hate you." Ana breathed in his ear. "Gee thanks." Kyo rolled his eyes, trying to keep his balance at the even slow movement. He loved heights; it was in the Cat's nature. He wasn't so sure he liked moving so much though.

"Because you're stealing his precious woman." Ana grinned; Kyo could feel her lips curving up against his cheek. "Little faster now." Ana kissed his cheek encouragingly and urged Fire on.

"WHOA! TOO FAST TOO FAST!" Kyo shrieked, hanging on for dear life as Fire cantered in a circle around the ring. It would have been a simple, gentle rocking movement but Kyo's yelling spooked the horse, and he leaped up into the air.

"Kyo! You're being an idiot!" Ana laughed, reining Fire in and turning him in a circle. "If he had reared, we probably would have gone over. Smooth move." She snorted, sending him off again at a canter.

"It's still too fast." Kyo spoke between clenched teeth; he was petrified. "Calm down and enjoy it. Close your eyes; trust me, you're not going to fall." Ana's voice was unexpectedly reassuring; Kyo hesitated, then allowed himself to relax into her and the horse, cautiously lowering his walls for a moment and closing his eyes.

The gentle rhythm of Fire's hooves on the hard-packed Earth was soothing; the gentle rocking moment helped him relax, and Kyo could only sum up the moment in one word; _freedom. _

OoO

Ana smiled as Kyo leaned back against her, allowing himself to enjoy it. She would have known Kyo would like it, if he let himself. He would certainly never be an equestrian; but who could resist the wings a horse lent you?

"It's like flying, isn't it?" Ana murmured into his ear. Kyo made a noise of agreement; it was hard to talk when you were flying.

"Want me to stop?" Ana asked. Kyo opened one eye. "Please." Ana laughed as she slowed Fire to a halt and Kyo jumped off instantly, hitting the ground with one hand and two feet, crouched like a cat until he straightened.

"How was it?" Ana grinned, sliding off Fire and patting his shoulder. "It was OK." Kyo admitted. "You loved it!" Ana beamed, leading Fire away.

Kyo continued to protest while Ana kept laughing as she cooled the horse down, walking him around and occasionally placed a hand between his front legs to check his temperature. If she let him at the water bucket before he was cool he would colic; same with the food. Fire was a heavy, fast eater.

"Well, anyways, have you told anyone yet?" Ana asked suddenly as she finally put the cool horse away, running a brush over him while Kyo leaned against the wall, a safe distance from Fire.

"About what?" Kyo asked, and Ana sighed. "About this." She waved her left hand. "I still haven't told Hatori yet; I'm going to tell him eventually, don't worry." Ana laughed at Kyo's raised eyebrows. She continued grooming Fire in silence; a comfortable one, the kind they often found themselves in.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Ana asked suddenly, looking at Kyo out of the corner of his eye. "Would I have asked if I didn't think so?" Kyo replied.

"I don't know. It's just…" She sighed, fumbling for words. "I mean, I can't help it. I'm scared, Kyo." She looked up and met his eyes. "Aren't you?"

In response, Kyo came up behind her, silently wrapping his arms around her. "Of course I am." He said quietly, not meeting her eyes. Ana pressed her face into his shoulder, breathing him in, momentarily forgetting the annoyed looking horse nearby. She knew what a big deal it was for Kyo to admit he was scared; Kyo didn't let himself get scared. But neither did she; but now they were staring eternity in the eye; of course they were frightened. Who wouldn't be?  
"But I love you. We can do this." Ana said firmly, stretching up and kissing him quickly. "Think of it as a challenge." She smiled coyly. "You love your challenges." Kyo laughed. "I do, don't I?" He kissed her back. "But I don't want to think of this as a challenge." He said thoughtfully.

"What do you want to think of it as?"

"I don't know." Kyo admitted. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to spend forever with you. I think we've already figured out that we can't live without each other, right?" He smiled weakly. Ana smiled back. "We have, haven't we?" She rested the back of her head against his chest.

"Maybe it was a good thing, then." She decided. "What was?"

"The separation thing. Not that I wish it hadn't happened." She said hurriedly. "I mean, I appreciate you more. I love you more; distance makes the heart grow fonder, ne?" She said.

"I guess." Kyo said, sounding distant. "I'm sorry." Ana said suddenly, holding him closer. "For what?" Kyo sounded a bit annoyed she was apologizing for something he didn't know about.

"For not being there. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you; I just had Hatori's word you were dead. You… you were there when…" She trailed off, the memory flashing before her eyes. It would be forever burned into her brain; it still sometimes haunted her at night.

"I know. It was awful." Kyo murmured, pressing his face into her hair, as though reassuring himself she was there. "And that's why I'm sorry. For putting you through that." Ana said. Kyo sighed. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't with you all this time; I should have known you were alive." Kyo sounded bitter, and Ana looked up, meeting his gaze. "Kyo. You couldn't have known. I didn't know; trust me, I would have swam the ocean to get back to you if I had known it was all a lie." She said seriously. Kyo smiled faintly and kissed her forehead. "I know. Same." He replied and Ana smiled against his chest.

She heard an annoyed grunt and was suddenly nudged in the back. She laughed and gently removed herself from Kyo. "Sorry boy. Got a wee bit distracted." She grinned at Fire and back at Kyo. "See why he hates you?" She winked at him and resumed her grooming.

OoO

Ana pulled over and stared at the cemetery in front of her. She had to do this; it was going to eat away at her if she didn't.

Kyo didn't know what she was doing; she knew he wasn't ready for this. He wouldn't be for a long, long time. No Sohma would. But Ana knew she had to let this go.

She got out of the truck, clutching the flowers she had bought uncertainly as she wandered the gloomy place, looking for a certain marker. She finally found it.

AKITO SOHMA.

She read the name and date with little regret. She still felt no grief over his death. The man had destroyed so many lives before his had finally ended; he hadn't been mourned over a single day.

"Hey." Ana said awkwardly, kneeling on his grave instinctively. One always had to kneel in Akito's presence.

"I know you're dead, and you were a total bastard, but I wanted to say some things." Ana paused.

**A/N: I cussed. I'm so hard core ^-^. But I couldn't think of a substitute lol. **

"I know what you did to me and Kyo was cruel and hateful, not to mention selfish, but still. I can't help but think it brought us closer together, you know?" She twirled a blade of grass between her fingers as a cold wind blew, ruffling her hair.

"And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I forgive you." Ana swallowed hard. She had to let this go; all this hatred, all of those painful emotions and memories… they were eating her away. She had to do this.

"For everything. You destroyed me; you tore me down, again and again. You banished me, you banished Kyo, you hurt everyone you touched… but yet, I have to forgive you. I just can't keep hating you." Ana hesitated, then set the flowers down in front of the grave. They looked lonely, a splash of bright colors against the dreary grey.

"So Akito, wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. I know someday, everyone else will come to forgive you. Hopefully. Or at least forget you. No offense. But, um, anyway…" She stood up and stared down at the grave.

"I forgive you. Somehow, deep in my heart, I forgive you." She whispered. And then she walked away, leaving her built-up hatred and painful memories behind her.

**A lot of people are probably going "Are you out of your mind?! How could you forgive him?!" But Ana just can't harbor hatred, you know? She needed some closure- I know most of the Sohmas will never learn to forgive like Ana, but one can hope :D**

**Any yay for weddings- it's going to be soon, next chapter or two, because I don't want to waste a lot of time dancing around the plans lol- and I know nothing about weddings, so expect a lot of things you've seen on TV XD**

**Anyways, please review! Pocky to all reviewers!**

**LOSGAP =D**

**PS. I don't even know what Pocky is; I saw it on Vampire Knight, the chocolate kind, and they seemed pretty partial to it… so I'm guessing people like it? What is it anyway? *feels like a total noob***

**I am stoopid xD**

**Bai bai now ^-^**

5


	12. Chapter 11

***waves hello* Sorry this was late! I've been SO busy- I can't even tell you how crazy it's been *laughs* Anyways, here's the chappie- hope you guys love it!**

**Beware of angst and weird psycho-babble xD**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Good workout boy." Ana patted Fire's neck as he plunged his nose into his feed bucket, spilling half the bucket. Ana watched in amusement then went back to the house, deciding she was not going to shower before going to Kyo's; she loved her horsey smell, and he was going to have to get used to it.

"Morning!" Ana said brightly when she spotted Hatori in the kitchen with his usual morning coffee. He lowered the newspaper and nodded to her, seeming distracted with some story in the paper.

"Did you see you're in the paper?" He asked, letting her see. Ana leaned over his shoulder and laughed. "White Warrior Saves Riders?" She read the headline and snickered.

"Apparently. It's an impressive picture." Hatori added as Ana stared at the picture of Fire leaping over the jump, directly in front of the frightened Arab. An expert eye could pick out the front hoof clipping the fence, spelling their downfall.

"I like that nickname." Ana grinned, reaching out to hold the paper closer. When she moved her hand Hatori snatched it suddenly, not hurting her as he drew her left hand in front of his face. Ana held her breath, watching him examine the ring that suddenly seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

"Ana."

"Yes?" Ana's voice squeaked. She was suddenly worried about what Hatori would say; would he disapprove? Her mind immediately rebelled against that idea; no, Hatori had brought them back together; he was the reason they knew the other was still alive.

"When did this happen?"

"Two days ago"

"Ah."

There was a pause; all Ana could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Congratulations." Hatori turned to her, the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face. Ana squealed and hugged him tightly. "I'm getting married! Ha'ri, I'm getting married!" She screamed, jumping up and down with him.

"Well isn't this awkward?"

Ana froze.

"Um… hi?" She laughed nervously, getting off of Hatori and looking at Shigure. "Aw, did Hatori propose to you? Ha'ri you pervert!" Shigure waved his hand teasingly.

"Shut up Shigure." Hatori said flatly, though his eyes still danced. He was happy for her; Ana could feel it radiating off him. Yes, he approved. And his opinion was all that mattered to her; except maybe Kyo's.

"So Kyo-kun's the pervert then?" Shigure grinned. "Since when does holy matrimony make you a pervert?" Ana snapped.

"Ignore him Ana. It's his way of congratulating you." Hatori said patiently, going back to his newspaper, blocking Shigure out.

"He's right; I'm happy for you!" Shigure grinned.

"You know, you still haven't apologized for Ana's… incident." Hatori said. His voice was chipped from ice; Ana felt the hair on her arms stand up at his tone.

"Ah… no, I haven't." Shigure said nervously, eyeing Hatori's dark aura warily. "I'm sorry you were… heavily intoxicated Ana." He finally said.

"Um… ok?" Ana titled her head, looking like a confused dog, her wolf side making a rare appearance.

"Just go see you future hubby-wubby!" Shigure grinned, knowing where Ana was probably headed off to and shoving her out the door.

"Keep up that talk and you're not invited to the wedding!" Ana called over her shoulder, though her tone was good-humored. She laughed quietly to herself as she got in the truck, slamming the door and turning the engine.

It rumbled to life and Ana leaned back in her seat, staring at the gray November sky. It was too cold for rain anymore; even the sun beating down on her truck had a chill to it, artificial light.

She wondered if it was going to snow soon; she liked snow.

Her thoughts wandered around, finally circling back to Kyo. They always seemed to find their way back to Kyo. She wondered what he was doing. Probably writing; the man was a novelist, after all. She laughed again. Kyo. A novelist. Who'd have thought the men had poetry in his soul?  
Her smile grew dreamy as she remembered some of the lines Kyo had written; about her, she realized. Things about how she looked, how she made him feel… all of it was beautiful. She could easily see why he was such a hit.

His apartment came into view and she slowed, putting it in park behind his cherry red car. She frowned at it. Why on Earth had he picked it? Not that she wouldn't have, if she had the money. The Sohmas were notoriously rich, but she refused to touch a penny of "blood money", as she often referred to it.

She thought longingly of a custom pink Bug as she got out, though she loved her truck. It was sturdy and dependable; but when it started to suffer, which it probably would any time now, she'd put it out of its misery cheerfully.

"Kyo!" Ana rapped her knuckles on his door and waited, having made it to his room in record time. No answer; Ana let herself in, knowing the Cat was sleeping.

As expected, Kyo was asleep on his bed; Ana paused at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and watching him for a moment. Someday soon she'd wake up beside him; she was looking forward to that.

She sat down on the bed beside him, waiting patiently for him to wake up. She was determined to be the first thing he saw when he woke up; so she folded her hands in her lap, watched and waited.

OoO

Kyo awoke to see Ana grinning down at him.

"Good morning!" Ana cried cheerfully, bouncing on the bed a bit.

Kyo scowled. He hated mornings. Especially when they came before noon.

"Time to get up, Carrot Top!" Ana went to his dresser and started rummaging for clothes. Kyo remembered a morning like this ten years ago and his usual morning gloom lifted a bit.

He sat up just in time to have a shirt smack him in the face.

"Oh! Sorry; bad aim. I'll be watching soap operas and consuming everything in your fridge if you need me." She grinned and flitted out of the room. Kyo watched her go, honestly wondering if she really was off to do that. Odds were she probably was.

OoO

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" Ana turned off the TV, picked up his couch pillow and screamed into it.

"I mean, that dude with the eye patch- I never did catch his name- just kissed three different girls, and then his Dad had a heart attack, and then on his way to the hospital he crashed into a tree on his motorcycle! Why the heck would a guy with an eye patch be driving? I mean, really?"

Beside her, Kyo was snorting with laughter at her frustration. "Then why did you turn it on?" He snorted, though he was still smiling a bit.

"Because all women are supposed to watch them. It comes with the territory." Ana shrugged. She stood up and went to go raid his fridge, again.

She heard the phone ring and Kyo answer.

"Hello?" She peeked back in the living room and watched his mildly curious expression go to ice in a moment. "What do you want?" He hissed.

There was a silence; the way Kyo's eyes hardened made Ana desperate to know who he was talking to. She slipped over to the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"…and why aren't you locked up yet? Akito promised me you'd be gone when you were 18! Now I see a book by you in the store! I bet you think you're so high and mighty now, Mr. Book Writer- but we both know who you _really _are. Just some snot-nosed kid who killed my wife! I swear, when I get my hands on you-!" He was interrupted as Ana snatched the phone out of Kyo's hand, knowing who it was the second the man on the phone had mentioned his wife; it had to be Kyo's father.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen well!" Ana hissed into the phone. "Kyo is an incredible person, and he does _not _deserve to be criticized by someone who can't deal with their own issues! Kyo didn't kill his mother; she did. Get. Over. It. It was years ago, and not in any way Kyo's fault. If you're looking for someone to hate, take a look in the mirror pal- someone who calls up his son, instead of congratulating him on getting books published, which is an amazing feat by the way, and just demands he be locked up is just plain pathetic. You're jealous that your son has actually made a name for himself while you just hide in your house all day nursing your hatred of him. Go jump off a cliff- no one'll miss you." She slammed the phone into the receiver, breathing hard.

Kyo didn't look at her; he walked out of the room, and Ana watched him go, debating between leaving him alone and going to him. She decided she couldn't leave him alone; he'd been alone far too long.

He was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with dead eyes. Ana sat down beside him in silence.

Five minutes later, she realized the TV wasn't even on. She didn't know if she should turn it on; she glanced up at Kyo's face and sighed softly, her heart breaking at the look in his eyes.

"Come here." Ana said gently, opening her arms and drawing him into her embrace. He pressed his face against her shoulder, letting her comfort him. Ana held him close, rubbing his back soothingly and not judging him when he cried.

OoO

Ana closed her eyes, wishing she could take all of Kyo's pain onto herself. It wasn't fair, for someone with such a good heart to be bruised and broken like that.

He clung onto her with a sense of desperation in his hold; Ana wondered if he had ever been held when he cried. Certainly not by his mother; she wouldn't touch a boy who would turn into a cat at her embrace. She suspected his father wasn't there either; and Kyo was too proud to go to Shishou like that.

And so she held him; she didn't judge him, she didn't ask if he was done, didn't try to console him with her words. She was just there.

He talked after a while; about his parents, mostly. About growing up with them; what it was like to be locked in the house all of the time, having his mother refuse to look him in the eye, and living for so long with her death on his shoulders.

Ana didn't interrupt, didn't offer a word. She didn't try to console him, say she knew what he was going through, because she didn't. Though their pasts were similar, they were not the same; people felt in the different ways, coped separately, no two exactly alike.

Maybe that was why they fit so perfectly together; two broken pieces of a puzzle coming together, each gap and hole clicking in place, forming something perfect and right where they were imperfect and wrong.

And so Ana stayed with Kyo, silently lifting him up just with her presence, picking up the broken pieces of him and helping put himself back together again.

**My first attempt at kind of a narrative over them in the last few paragraphs. I may do that more often- let me know what you guys think of it! Let me know if you thought it was weird, good, etc. **

**The wedding is going to be soon; as I've said, I don't like dancing around the subject too much, but I also don't want to suddenly jump headfirst into a wedding after a kind of heavy chapter like this *laughs***

**And I do hate Kyo's dad- I don't know much about his dad, but I just read a chapter in the manga where he appears for the first time, screaming at Shishou about how "it" (Kyo) should be locked away forever for killing his wife- it made me a bit steamed, so I ranted a wee bit xD**

**I heard there's a Kyo/Dad confrontation in the manga- I'm looking forward to reading this so please don't spoil this for me! I'm not very far in the manga lol**

****

Until next time, faithful readers!

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps! Yes, it has been a while, I know, I know. I've been super busy with other stories since nothing seemed to be happening for a while with this one- all I can think about for this story is the wedding and stuff after it, but I'm having difficulty thinking of other stuff *laughs***

**So there'll be a bit of skipping around- I don't know how to plan a wedding, so I'll be dancing around that subject xD**

**Anyways, now that I've bored you to tears, go read!**

**LOSGAP =D**

Kyo awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and scowled fiercely. He didn't answer; he let it go to voicemail and listened to the voice on the other end with wide eyes. Why on Earth was he calling?

"Kyo? Kyooooooo…? I know you're there! Get your lazy butt* off the couch and come answer!" Kyo rolled his eyes and refused to get out of bed.

"Oh I see how it is. Fine, be that way. I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement… you sly dog, you! How'd you get a pretty girl like that to like a butt-face like yours?" Kyo's frown deepened.

"Anyways, in case you haven't picked a best man yet- and I bet you haven't- pick me! I know what to do even! Pick me pick me pick me pi-!" The voice was cut off sharply by the message running out of time. Kyo sighed with relief. Haru was as annoying as ever.

He sat up sharply. Best man? He'd forgotten all about that. Who on Earth was he supposed to pick? He needed a best man… didn't he?

_Maybe I should just pick Haru. He was Yuki's best man, after all. He'd know what to do; that'd be a load off my mind. _He thought. He wasn't close to anyone except Ana; Haru had been almost his friend when they were very young. Almost. He'd had to lead him to the bathroom since the idiot got lost every time.

Kyo smiled unexpectedly. Haru would get lost on the way to the altar. He was surprised he could think of Haru, of any Zodiac member, with amusement. Before it had only been with bitter resentment and hatred; now he could almost be friends with them. Almost. Not quite yet; he wasn't ready. After all those years of being treated like dirt from them, he could barely look any of them in the eye. He wondered how Ana could hug Zodiac members and smile, acting like the years of cold rejection had never happened.

He smiled slightly and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. Ana had a lot to teach him; but he was willing to learn.

OoO

"TOHRU!" Ana shrieked when the door finally opened, revealing a very surprised young woman. Ana shrieked and glomped her, hugging her tightly.

"Tohru! I missed you so much!" Ana cried, releasing her. She'd hardly changed; taller, and a bit plumper, but in a healthy way. Not much else; she still had that constantly dreamy look in her eyes, as though she were only half there.

"Ana-kun?" Tohru gasped, shocked. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Ana happily. "I missed you too! Oh, it was so awful thinking you were dead! But you're alive! Shigure told us everything!" She said, then stepped back. "Come in, come in! Yuki will be so happy to see you!" She said, leading Ana to the living room. "Wait here; I'll go get some tea!" She ran off and Ana smiled after her. She'd missed Tohru so much; her constantly smiling face, her brightness and happy outlook on life.

Ana sat down at the couch, and heard a sleepy grunt of surprise as Yuki, much more handsome in his older age, stumbled downstairs and blinked at Ana. He was still half-asleep, but awake enough to recognize Ana wasn't usually in his home.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun." Ana smiled a bit awkwardly. She had been a bit rude to Yuki in the past- only because he treated Kyo like dirt, but still. She hated to be rude.

"Good morning." Yuki yawned behind his hand and wandered off to the kitchen in a daze as Tohru came bustling out with a tray of tea and rice balls.

"Morning." Yuki was suddenly wide awake as he leaned down and kissed Tohru swiftly on the cheek, making her blush as he went on to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ana said, taking the cup Tohru offered her and taking a sip of the tea. "How have things been?" Ana asked, setting it back down.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful. But what about you?" Tohru asked, sitting down beside her. "Great." Ana grinned. "Did you read the paper a few days ago?" She asked and Tohru nodded enthusiastically.

"We couldn't believe it was you! It's so amazing! Ana, you're a hero!" Tohru gushed and Ana laughed. "I'm no hero; but thanks anyway." She took a bite of the rice ball, devouring half of it in a single bite. Hatori said it was rude to swallow things whole in company, so in her mind she was being polite.

"So you and Kyo are getting married then?" Tohru asked, her ever present smile still in place. Ana nodded and blushed. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Tohru shrieked, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks! That's one of the reasons I came over here." Ana said, deciding she needed to come around to the point. Tohru drew back and blinked at her wordlessly, waiting of her to go on.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Ana asked bluntly. Tohru looked stunned, then she shrieked again. "Of course! Oh Ana I'm so happy!" The two women held each other and wept tears of joy and excitement, making girly sounds of happiness as Yuki walked in with his coffee.

He looked down at the girls and blinked, and decided to leave, threatening to choke on all of the estrogen in the room.

OoO

"Haru?"

"Yes." Kyo shifted uncomfortably under Ana's surprised gaze.

"…Haru." She said again.

"I just said, yes!" Kyo snapped, cracking under the pressure of her look. Ana burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just so weird. You two battled it out so much when you were young!" Ana exclaimed. Kyo gave her a questioning stare.

"I was at Tohru and Yuki's today; she talked a lot about you as a kid." Ana said. Her brows wiggled in a mischievous expression. "And she informed me of some very nice embarrassing stories." She grinned. Kyo went a little pale. _More _embarrassing stories?

"Like how you made her leeks when she was sick? And you hate leeks!" Ana was positively beaming. Kyo sank down into his chair, his cheeks flaming.

"That was so sweet of you!" Ana shrieked, pouncing on him and hugging him tightly. "Kyo, why didn't you tell me you were so sweet when you were young?!" She exclaimed. Kyo frowned. "Not that I'm saying you're not sweet now." Ana added.

"I saved your life, didn't I?" Kyo pointed out and Ana nodded. "Oh my gosh!" Ana exclaimed suddenly, flopping back in the chair and staring at him in surprise. "We're even!" She blinked, looking surprised with whatever her revelation was. Kyo raised his eyebrows, silently asking what on Earth she was talking about.

"You saved my life; I saved yours. We're even." She beamed. "I don't like being in debt." She added. Kyo blinked and leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. Ana was right; he had saved her, she had saved him.

He didn't voice the fact they still weren't even; Ana had saved him hundreds of times over in ways she didn't know about.

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun__  
__When I'm a firecracker comin' undone__  
__When I'm a fugitive ready to run__  
__All wide-eyed and crazy__  
__No matter where my reckless soul takes me__  
__Baby you save me_

_(You Save Me, Kenny Chesney)_

OoO

"Oh my gosh! Kyo! I love you!" Kyo rolled his eyes and scowled. "Don't think I'm doing this because I'm your friend!" He snapped into the phone. "Just because I can't think of anyone and you're the only one who would know what to do." He explained why he'd picked Haru for the hundredth time.

"But still, you picked me!" Haru crowed, refusing to let Kyo's bad attitude about it get him down. "Can I talk to him?" Ana asked eagerly from the living room.

"Fine; here's Ana." Kyo said shortly, tossing the phone across the room to Ana, who missed catching it and ended up falling backwards over the couch trying to catch it.

"You OK?" Kyo questioned, peering around the couch. Ana looked up and glared at him. "If you say fetch I'll kill you." She hissed, picking up the phone and stalking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

Kyo couldn't help but laugh and wonder what they were talking about.

OoO

"Oh my gosh! So you tripped him and his face went right into the road?!" Ana exclaimed. Haru laughed. "Yeah, I just wanted to stop him- you need to go to extremes with him though." He said and Ana chuckled.

"Too true." She agreed. They were silent for a moment. "So when's the wedding?" Haru asked. "Um, we're not sure yet. I want a spring wedding." Ana said, sitting up. "That'd be cool; but spring's only a few months away. You'd better get your butt in gear if you want to get everything ready. It took Tohru and Yuki a year and a half to plan their wedding." Haru pointed out. Ana's eyes widened.

"Really?" She nearly squeaked. "Yup! That's why Rin and I are going to elope- whenever she says yes." Haru sighed. "You asked her?" Ana asked in surprise. "Mmm." She pictured Haru nodding. "She's not into the whole, you know, 'commitment' thing." He explained and Ana laughed. "Kyo doesn't strike me as the wedding type either; I bet we're going to have to sit on him to get him to do the vows." Ana grinned. Haru laughed again. "Yuki and I will be glad to do it." He said and Ana giggled at the mental image that brought.

"I have to go; Rin will kill me if she knows I'm on the phone with a pretty girl." Haru said and Ana rolled her eyes but laughed. "OK, OK. See you." She said. "See you." Haru replied and Ana hung up.

She went to the door and threw it open, and of course Kyo fell forward, his resting place gone.

"Eavesdropping?" Ana smirked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him as he jumped to his feet. "What did he say?" Kyo asked, avoiding both the question and Ana's eyes.

"Just that you don't deserve me." Ana sang, dancing into the other room. Kyo followed her, a frown on his face. Haru had actually said that; Ana wasn't lying, and Kyo probably knew that.

"But what about the plans?!" Ana exclaimed suddenly. "I mean, we have to get a cake, rent a place, and not to mention the dress! Ugh!" She collapsed onto his couch. "I'm exhausted just thinking about it!" She cried.

"We've got time." Kyo said, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "No we don't!" Ana wailed. "I want a spring wedding!" She pouted. Kyo raised his eyebrows. "Soon, don't you think?" He questioned and Ana rolled her eyes. "Says the man who proposed after being together about two weeks." She pointed out.

"But you said yes." Kyo replied.

"I did say yes." Ana smiled, sitting up. "I do want a spring wedding though; April sound good to you?" She questioned. Kyo shrugged. "Sure. Whatever works for you." Ana beamed. "Yay! We've got a lot to do; it's nearly December!" She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"True." Kyo acknowledged. "But we'll get through it. We always do." Ana grinned, leaning her head on his shoulder. "We always do." Kyo repeated, and Ana smiled faintly. "Tohru said she'll help me, so we'll get it done." She said, glancing up at him in time to see him nod. "Hers wasn't that long ago, so it'll be fresh in her mind." He nodded.

"You know what? You need to have a bachelor's party." Ana said suddenly. "And I need my bacheorlette's party, but unlike you, I actually like people." She grinned at him. Kyo frowned. "We don't have to think about that for months." He pointed out. "I know, I know. But that means you only have a few months to make nice with the guys." She replied.

"Nothing too wild; I'm putting that out there now." Kyo said and Ana pouted. "Nothing wild?" She crossed her arms and pretended to huff. "You ruin everything!"

"I know, your fiancé just plain sucks." Kyo replied dryly and Ana laughed. "It's going to be amazing." She grinned. "Hopefully." Kyo, the ever-pessimistic one, frowned, imagining hundreds of things to go wrong while Ana was busy daydreaming of white doves, a carriage ride, honeymooning in Hawaii…

**Randomly ending there! There's like a 69% chance the wedding is the next chapter, since I already have a million plans for it, but one can never predict what the future will bring for Ana and Kyo! **

**Anyways, please review and I'll try to update soon! :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola! This chapter involves a lot of skipping- as I said, I know nothing about wedding plans D: **

**So we're gonna skip on to about Christmas Eve- Yay ^-^**

**Read and review!**

**LOSGAP =D**

"I love the holidays." Ana sighed happily, gazing around the decorated mall with shining eyes. Kyo frowned slightly. "I'm not a fan." He scowled. He'd come to hate holidays; another Christmas alone, one more Christmas without Ana, for the past ten years. Every year, when he really thought about it.

Ana gasped in horror and stuck her fingers in her ears. "Nope! I did not just hear that!" She cried, running ahead and disappearing into a store that reeked of cologne. Kyo rolled his eyes and trudged after her.

"I have no clue what to get for Hatori." She frowned, staring at the wall. "Men like smelling like this stuff, right?" She questioned, cocking her head. "I guess." Kyo shrugged.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Ana asked him suddenly, glancing at him as she peered among the bottles with a thoughtful frown.

Kyo shrugged again; he didn't care. He already had all he needed. "Oh come on, there's gotta be something you want!" Ana exclaimed. Kyo shook his head and Ana rolled her eyes. "If you pull that whole 'all I want for Christmas is you' I'll throw up, right here in front of everyone." She frowned at him and Kyo fought a smile.

"Well, what do you want?" Kyo questioned, changing the subject from him to her. "Um…" She frowned, tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "You know, I can't really say. It'll spoil what I got you." She waggled her fingers at him teasingly and sauntered off, picking up a random bottle and holding it up to her nose.

Kyo raised his eyebrows and watched her go. No one had ever gotten him a present other then Shishou and Tohru; he couldn't help but be surprised. Kagura had given him something every Christmas, of course, but he hadn't opened anything from her.

Smiling slightly to himself, he sent off to follow his fiancée around the store.

OoO

"Kyo, there's no way on Earth I am letting you be alone on Christmas."

"Well I'm not letting you sleep at my apartment!" Kyo snapped, crossing his arms. Ana laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, trying to be a gentleman and 'protect my honor'?" She grinned. Kyo turned red at her words and Ana laughed again.

"Oh shut up; I wasn't thinking about that. No way, trust me. I don't want you waking up alone on Christmas." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're not coming over." Kyo said stubbornly. The two of them squared off, coming dangerously close to one of their first fights.

"Kyo, it's Christmas Eve. You just can't be alone tonight." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm fine; it's inappropriate." Kyo huffed, crossing his arms. Ana's eye twitched.

"I'm trying to be nice, and you just keep shooting me down!" Ana threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "I mean, why on Earth can't you just suck it up and accept it when people try to be nice to you?" She demanded. Kyo didn't respond, and Ana turned away from him, pacing the floor of her living room and refusing to meet his eyes. The near-fight had quickly turned into a full on battle.

"Because I don't need people being nice to me!" Kyo snapped, and Ana paused to glare at him. "Are you saying you don't need me?!" She demanded, and for a moment Kyo didn't respond. Ana took his silence the wrong way and stalked outside.

"Ana…" Kyo sighed, following her as she stormed to the run-in, glancing once to assess the progress of the barn being built. It was about half done, but the workers wouldn't be back until a few weeks after New Years.

Fire's head flew up when she walked in, seized his bridle from a hook on the wall and blew on the bit, rubbing it between her hands so Fire wouldn't have to take a frozen metal bit. The first snow had been a few weeks ago; the ground outside was frozen solid and covered in a few inches of crunchy white powder.

"I don't want to hear it." Ana snarled at Kyo, who was standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to say something but was too scared to say it.

Fire snorted in surprise as Ana jerked him forward from the bridle, her anger flaring up at Kyo as she swung by him, purposeful standing on his foot in her steel-toed boots as she passed.

Kyo yelped and hopped on one foot after her. He looked like he was going to call out to her, but Ana tuned him out, swinging onto Fire and urging the huge gelding into a gallop.

Fire's hooves crunched over the snow, blowing white clouds into the air, and the pair were soon lost in their own secret winter wonderland, where no one could touch them. Ana leaned down and rubbed his neck, waiting until she was sure they were out of Kyo's sight in the woods and slowed Fire down, letting him warm his probably stiff muscles.

"I'm sorry, good boy." She smooched, patting his shoulder. Fire snorted and tossed his head, annoyed he'd had to stop. "You gotta warm up a bit, unless you want to pull something. That'd just be lovely." She said, leaning on his back and staring at the frozen bare branches above them as Fire walked steadily on the trail. Ana closed her eyes, listening to the crunch of his hooves on the snow. If someone recorded the sound of hooves on snow they'd be rich.

Fire blew softly, and Ana felt him come to a halt. She sat up and looked down at the frozen stream in front of them. "Still a baby about water?" She asked, sliding off.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his mane. The horse tensed at her sudden movement but relaxed, nuzzling her shoulder as she cried.

"I'm sorry for using you like a giant, nice-smelling hanky but Kyo's just so stupid, and I don't want to fight, and, and…" She trailed off into useless hiccups, not even trying to control herself as she cried into his mane.

Fire didn't judge her; you've gotta love the way a horse will calmly wait for you to get back in the saddle again and just keep on going, and is more then willing to wait for you to get your courage again.

Ana stopped crying after a while- her tears were starting to freeze on her cheeks- and stood with her cheek against Fire's warm, steamy neck, breathing in the scent of the horse. She loved his scent; impossible to describe, and even better when he was sweaty, like he was now. Sweet, almost.

"You're such a good boy." Ana kissed his neck and Fire nickered deep in his throat; she felt him vibrate beneath her and closed her eyes. What would she have done without him?

"I got you a Christmas present too, don't worry big boy." Ana went on. "And here's a little something for you for being my therapist." She said, reaching up on her tip-toes to scratch his withers hard and fast.

Immediately Fire's neck stretched out and he groaned deeply, his lips curling up with pleasure. Had he been a dog, his leg would have been thumping on the ground.

Fire rocked back and forth, lowering himself to the ground and begging for more. Ana laughed. "You're so easy to please; I love you for it." She grinned, and decided she and Fire could be there for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

OoO

"You heard?" Kyo questioned as Hatori calmly set a cup of hot coffee in front of him at the kitchen table. Hatori nodded and sat down across from him with his own mug.

The two men sat in silence while Kyo steamed quietly; he was so stupid! He needed to stop running his mouth and accept things from Ana. But still, he didn't want Ana come to his house. It just didn't feel right; they weren't married. It wasn't appropriate.

"She'll be back soon." Hatori said, setting down his cup. Kyo glanced up at him, wondering if he was going to continue. He did.

"The roads are looking pretty bad. Maybe you should spend the night here, so you don't have to drive in that." He said slowly. Kyo blinked, then nodded. "Sure." He agreed, knowing perfectly well the roads were fine. He accepted Hatori's offer graciously; Ana would be happy, and Kyo was grateful, deep down, that he wouldn't be alone on Christmas.

OoO

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Ana awoke Kyo, passed out on the couch, by leaping on to him and sitting on his chest, grinning down at him. Kyo stared up at her, then blinked. "Merry Christmas." He finally coughed, the breath having been knocked out of him by a certain over-excited fiancée.

Ana clapped excitedly, their fight forgotten. She had stayed out late; coming back home after Kyo and Hatori had gone to bed. She'd been delighted to find Kyo on the couch and thought of it as his apology- which it was, in a way.

"Ana, it's not polite to sit on guests." Hatori said from across the room. "Oh yeah. He actually has to tell me that often." Ana said with a grin, hopping off of him.

"Now, don't bother getting dressed! We shall eat, open presents, and be merry!" She danced into the kitchen, leading the two amused men behind her.

"Please eat at a normal pace." Hatori said, frowning at Ana as she stacked up her plate. The woman paused with an entire rice ball in her mouth and flashed Hatori a guilty look before swallowing.

"Fine. As my present to you." She said and he shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he ducked his head, keeping his attention on his meal while Ana attempted to engage a half-asleep Kyo in conversation.

"It's going to be such an awesome day! Now hurry and finish!" Ana said, already done. She'd eaten slow, she thought, as she put her dishes in the sink and ran out of the room.

A heartbeat later she was back with a box in her hand. She handed it to Hatori and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Ha'ri!" She grinned.

"My stuff's at the apartment." Kyo said and Ana waved a dismissive hand. "No matter! We'll go by later. We've got all the time in the world!" She spun around and danced a little as Hatori opened up a new watch, since his had mysteriously disappeared a week before to be found in Fire's water bucket. What on Earth Ana had been doing with it was still unknown.

"Thanks. I needed one." He looked at her pointedly and Ana grinned and gave him a swift hug. "Your turn Kyo-Kyo! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and hoisted him to his feet, dragging him out the door.

"It's too big for the house." Ana explained as they started towards the barn, and Ana nodded to Hatori who was standing in the window, watching all that was going on with an expectant, slightly amused smile. He knew what she'd gotten him.

"And it took me hours to get it ready so you'd better like it!" Ana warned him, then told him to turn his back. Kyo did, after arguing for a minute. "Don't peek! Remember; God's watching you." Ana said, disappearing into the half-built barn as Kyo wondered what God had against peeking.

"OK- look!" Ana said after a few minutes. Kyo turned obediently and blinked in surprise. Ana was holding the reins of a fully tacked Fire with one hand, and another horse in her other. She beamed. "Surprise!" She looked like she was going to bounce up and down.

Kyo stared at the pitch-black mare, who whinnied under his look and pawed the ground, swishing her ebony tail. "Her name's Ayana; she used to be a racehorse, and she was great at it. But a few months ago and she tore a tendon; she'll never race again, and they were going to turn her into dog food if someone didn't buy her." Ana explained, stroking the mare's neck.

"She's a really, really great mare I found on the Web. Please Kyo? Give her a chance?" She begged. Kyo stared at the mare, who nickered in a warm, inviting away. She was smaller then Fire; only about fifteen hands.

"You got me a _horse?" _ Kyo was shocked. This had to have been the biggest gift he'd ever gotten. Ana nodded, biting her lip. "Do you like her?" She asked. "It may be a little selfish, thinking you'd love a horse too, but Fire needed a friend and I wanted so badly for us to ride together!" She blurted out, then blushed lightly. Kyo smiled slightly as he came closer, staring at the mare- his mare- and the woman who held her, looking up at him with a hopeful expression.

"I love her." Kyo smiled, referring to two females as he leaned down and kissed Ana. He pulled back and Ana held up Ayana's reins hopefully. Kyo took them, but eyed the mare warily. He didn't like horses very much, and he wasn't a fan of riding. But Ana wanted him to do it with him; and he still hadn't forgotten that sensation of flying…

"Just give her a chance. If you don't love her, I'll sell her, I swear." She made an X over her heart.

Ayana nickered quietly and nudged his arm, pressing her velvety nose to his face. Kyo had to admit, she was beautiful; he awkwardly rubbed her forehead and she blinked her lovely doe-eyes at him.

"I'll give her a try; but if she kills me, you get the blame." Kyo finally said and Ana shrieked so loudly both horses threw their heads up and snorted.

She hugged him tightly then offered him a leg up into the saddle. "I can do it." Kyo said. "She's a great beginner's horse; if you want to learn. I don't want to throw riding at you just because I love it- I just want us to share something, you know?" She said, and Kyo blinked, nodding slowly. "I know." He admitted. "Like, I want us to be able to talk about this and for you not to be confused- and I want for us to ride together, to experience that freedom together." She explained. Kyo smiled slightly as he stuck his foot in the saddle, swung over, and stared down at her.

"Well, look at you, up on your high horse!" She grinned, then swung up on Fire with practiced ease. "We'll take it slow; but a ride on snow is possibly the best thing ever. Except for the beach, but this works too." She added with a laugh.

She walked forward and Ayana immediately followed, keeping pace with him and Kyo smiled slightly at the way the little horse refused to let the huge gelding outpace her- he liked her, he decided. And riding wasn't _that _bad- once you got over the mind-numbing panic of the ground moving beneath you and the dizziness that threatened to knock him out of the saddle.

"You love her! You're grinning like a fool, so don't deny it!" Ana crowed and grinned at him as they entered the trail. "She's nice." Kyo admitted and Ana laughed. "Riding together is great, isn't it?" She asked and Kyo nodded. She was right; there wasn't anything quite like riding with someone, especially Ana, to share that freedom, that taste of flight only a horse can give you.

"It's the perfect Christmas." Ana sighed happily, smoothing down Fire's mane. Kyo nodded again and smiled. It was; a horse was very unexpected, but had turned out well. He cast a glance at her beaming face and changed his last thought- it had turned out very well, if it made Ana smile even for a moment.

**Aw, our Kyo's such a softie sometimes :) I know a lot of you are like, "What the heck? Kyo? On a horse? Is she crazy?"**

**Yes to the last part- I am. I'm also a total horse freak, so sorry if I lost you for a minute xD**

**I love the whole Kyo with a horse thing- animals can bring out the sensitive side of any of us, especially horses like Ayana, who could have had a very, very bad outcome. *decides she isn't going to rant on horse slaughter because that'd take up another, oh 90 pages or so***

**So if it was a little OOC, I apologize! Gomen! But it fits! Next chapter will most likely be their bachelor and bachelorette parties- again, I can't make promises xD**

**Until next time, faithful readers!**

**LOSGAP =D**

**PS. **

**Ayana means "night rain" in Japanese. It's such a pretty name (:**

**PPS.**

**I 3 Christmas.**

4


	15. Chapter 14

**Yo. Not much to say- the parties are going to be short, mainly because I have no clue what to do lol.**

**And Kisa and Hiro don't come to the parties because come on, they're teenagers in here- what teen in their right mind wants to spend time with a ton of adults? *laughs***

**LOSGAP =D**

Kyo peeked through the peephole warily, and spotted one very large hazel eye pressed against the hole.

"Hi Haru." Kyo said, refraining from opening the door just yet. "'Ello!" Haru leaned back from the door and grinned, waving eagerly.

The instant Kyo unlocked the door Haru threw himself at Kyo, squealing like a girl. The 6'4 beast of an Ox bowled Kyo over and wrapped an arm around his neck and rubbed his head vigorously. "Noogie!" He cried as Kyo struggled like a wild thing.

Haru flipped Kyo over his shoulder and calmly went to the door. "What are you doing?!" Kyo demanded, punching every inch of Haru he could get at. Haru, forgetting he was carrying Kyo, turned around to address him and promptly whacked Kyo's head into the door frame.

"Crap. Sorry about that." Haru said, turning back around and hitting the other side of Kyo's head. "Dude, what's with the little door?"

"Everything's little to you." Kyo growling, cradling his throbbing head and wondering if he was going to get a black eye. Of course it would have to be a week before his wedding.

"Now, will you please tell me why the heck you're carrying me?" Kyo demanded. Haru paused. "Did you just say heck?" Kyo opened his mouth to offer a sharp comeback when Haru shrugged his massive shoulders. "Never mind. I was sent to pick you up, so that is what I'm doing." Haru said calmly, turning around and promptly hitting the back of Kyo's head into the wall as he shut the door.

"Crap. Well, good thing a doctor will be there." Haru said as he carried Kyo off down to the stairs. "Where are we going?" Kyo demanded. Haru snorted. "Your bachelor party, of course!" He turned his head and winked down at Kyo. Kyo raised his eyebrows and didn't bother asking where it was- knowing Haru, he wouldn't tell him.

He couldn't help but be pleased they were throwing him a party- Kyo hadn't been expecting one.

"Oi, did Ana put you up to this?" Kyo asked suddenly and Haru laughed his deep, baritone laugh. "Nope! All my idea." He said gleefully. "Speaking of whom, Ana's should be at her party now." Kyo frowned up at Haru. "What are they doing?" He asked curiously. "Who knows?" Haru replied. "Probably talking about their 'feelings' and painting each other's nails." Haru said and Kyo laughed. "Knowing Ana, probably." He grinned.

OoO

"Aw, no exotic dancers?" Ana pouted as she ushered Tohru, Kagura, and Rin into the house.

"Did you call some?" Tohru asked, not getting the sarcasm. "Oh yes. Brazilians. Should be interesting." Ana said and Tohru blinked at her curiously.

"I'm surprised you two came though- not to be rude though." Ana added quickly, glancing at Rin and Kagura. "Nothing better to do." Rin shrugged. "I wanted to apologize." Kagura admitted. Ana beamed and hugged them both. "Glad to see you guys love me so much." She laughed. "And you're forgiven." She added in Kagura's ear and straightened.

"So, what on Earth are we doing tonight?" Ana asked, rubbing her hands together eagerly. The three women glanced at each other. "So you came over here… without a plan." Ana clarified and they shrugged. "What did you do for Tohru's party?" Ana tried and Tohru jumped at the sound of her name.

"Oh yes! Well, we rented a bunch of movies and ate in- it was fun!" She said happily and Ana sweat dropped. Sounded like a sleepover to her. But then again, she'd never had a sleepover before.

"Sounds good to me." Ana shrugged.

OoO

"So how's your party going?" Ana asked over the phone to Kyo. Wherever he was, there was loud music in the background.

"Weird. Yours?"

Ana laughed. "It's fine. Where are you?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. We've been here for hours- not even sure what we're doing." Kyo sounded annoyed and Ana grinned. "We're doing typical girl stuff." She said before Kyo could ask and almost heard him roll his eyes and groan.

"I keep waiting for someone to tell me to go home, I don't belong here, you know?" Kyo asked suddenly. Ana smiled sadly. "Yeah, me too." She admitted quietly. Years of being the Zodiac outcasts had taught them not to expect good things from the Zodiac members. It was unnerving when they were suddenly nice.

"So what have you been doing?" Ana asked curiously, leaning against her bathroom wall, far away from the sounds of the movies blaring. "Being uncomfortable, mostly. Watching Haru drink himself into oblivion and waiting for someone to turn the darn* music down." Kyo replied and Ana laughed.

"Keeping it clean though?" Ana asked and Kyo was oddly silent. "Kyo, if you're at some sort of strip club…" Ana crossed her arms, more amused then annoyed.

"I'm not sure, actually. There _is _alcohol- which, may I add, I have not had one sip of- loud music, and men hanging from the ceiling. I think it's some sort of weird night club." Kyo sounded annoyed. "Wait, men hanging from the ceiling?" Ana clarified. "Yeah. I don't get it." Kyo sounded awkward.

"Kyo, I think you're at a gay bar." Ana grinned and Kyo laughed. "I bet I am. I said no women and I guess they took that the wrong way…" Ana laughed again. "Oh my gosh Kyo- that's one for the book." She giggled.

"Hey, I've got to go though- we're watching Sleepless in Seattle and bawling our eyes out." Ana said and Kyo snorted. "Oh I see how it is. OK I guess I gotta go deal with a bunch of gay men… lovely. This will be a _fun _party." Kyo said dryly and Ana ducked her head and smiled. "I bet Ayame and Shigure are having fun."

"They are, actually. At first it was annoying and weird, now it's just disturbing." Kyo replied and Ana chuckled. "OK, have fun that that. Oh, and Rin says you're in charge of bringing Haru home." She added. "Lovely." Kyo groaned. "Well, bye. Love you." Ana said. "Love you." Kyo replied and Ana smiled as she hung up.

OoO

Well, the gay bar thing explained the waiter who had asked him where he got his hair done.

Kyo ran a hand in his eyes, not bothering to demand to go home. He was just tired; and Ana had said for him to enjoy himself, so he'd try. For her, at least. Even if it meant putting up with the Snake and Dog.

"I'm guessing you just now figured out where we are?" Yuki, sitting across from him at their table, guessed as he noticed Kyo staring at two men in a dark corner. "Um… yeah." Kyo was starting to get a headache from the music and flashing lights. It was like a freaking German disco in here.

"Well, everyone else seems to be having fun." Yuki pointed out. "I'm not." Hatori replied, looking a bit annoyed. "I don't know why you let them drag you here Kyo." He shook his head. "Then why are you here?" Kyo shot back.

"If I don't stay sober, who's going to take them home?" He pointed out dryly, nodding to Shigure and Ayame, who were giggling at something as Ayame fell out of his chair. "Er… right. Oi, Haru- how's that game coming?"

"Preeeeeeeeeeeetyy good!" Haru grinned, holding up his glass. "It's been like ten minutes sssssssince ssssssssomeone winked at meeeee…" He slurred. The game had started with Shigure- he'd bet Haru someone would wink at him here. Haru had said no one would, and the final result was Haru had to take a shot every time someone winked. And Haru never backed down from a challenge.

"Oh crap. There's another one!" Haru leaned back so far with his glass his chair tipped over and he ended up sprawled on the floor, laughing heartily.

"Should someone help him?" Yuki questioned and Kyo and Hatori shook their heads in unison. "Let one of his new friends help." Hatori said, nodding to the man lifting Haru's chair back up with some effort.

"Thanksssss." Haru muttered, blinking repeatedly. "I love your jewelry- where do you get it?" The man asked, playing with Haru's choker necklace. Kyo and Yuki sweat dropped.

"That's kind of… sick and wrong." Kyo frowned. "Yeah, seriously." Yuki agreed as the man wandered off when he realized Haru was too drunk to offer a legitimate response.

OoO

"Wah! That was such a good movie!" Tohru wailed as _The Notebook _came to the ending credits.

"I know! And the ending?!" Kagura cried, clinging to Tohru as they both cried. Rin and Ana watched in stony silence. "OK. Well, um, can we watch something that maybe won't reduce you two to a blubbering mess and will make me stop thinking that Kyo doesn't have nearly as many bad points as I thought?" Ana questioned. Rin raised her eyebrows. "Kyo has plenty of bad points." She replied. "But many more good points." Ana said, not denying Kyo had his bad points.

"Haru has his share too." Rin said with a nod and Ana grinned. "Oo, do tell!" She asked eagerly. "For one thing, he's trying to grow a mustache. I hate the darn* thing on him so every time it starts to grow back I shave it off while he's sleeping." She said and Ana laughed. "That's a great idea! But don't you think he notices his mustache disappearing every night?"

"Oh he does- he thinks fairies are doing it." Rin replied and Ana sweat dropped. "Wow. Fairies?"

"Fairies." Rin grimaced. "But he's romantic so I keep him around." She added. "I just keep Kyo around because he has a cute butt." Ana shrugged and Kagura laughed. "He does, doesn't he?" She sighed dreamily and Ana threw a pillow at her, silencing her instantly.

"So what movie next?" Ana questioned. "Anything but a romance. Please." Rin asked and Ana laughed. "Well, we have Saw. Let's watch that." Ana grinned.

As Kagura put the movie in Ana's phone rang. "Moshi-moshi."

"Where do Rin and Haru live?" Kyo sounded tired and strained. "I'll ask Rin." She pressed the phone to her shoulder and turned to the Horse.

"Ne, Rin-chan, where do you live?" She questioned. Rin's eyes narrowed. "Why…"

"Why?" Ana echoed into the phone. "Haru's passed out and Yuki and I are taking him home." Kyo explained. "Oh..." Ana blinked, then repeated this to Rin, who rolled her eyes. "That idiot." She muttered with a scowl before giving Ana the address so she could repeat it back to Kyo.

"Thanks- tell her we'll be home soon, so we'd appreciate it if she went home." Kyo said. "Love you." He added before hanging up abruptly as there was a thud in the background.

"Love you." Ana replied to the dial tone and hung up. "Rin, they're taking Haru home now, so…"

"On it. Well, it was… fun, I guess. See you guys at the wedding." Rin said, standing up. "Bye! Thanks for coming!" Ana waved and grinned up at her as Rin vanished from the room.

"Well, if Yuki's going home, I should probably go home now." Tohru admitted. "I had a wonderful time though! Bye!" She hugged Kagura and Ana tightly and leaving.

"Well… um, I guess I should go." Kagura stood up uncomfortably. Ana was silent, still a bit annoyed about Kagura's comment about Kyo earlier.

"Bye." Ana said as Kagura went to the door. She glanced back and nodded to the bride-to-be and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

As soon as they were gone Ana flopped down on her bed, smiling to herself. The hundred bucks she'd spent bribing Haru to take Kyo to a gay bar were well worth it- she knew Kyo had had fun, despite the strange setting. She wanted him to make friends with Haru and Yuki- she knew it was pointless to hope the same for Shigure and Ayame. Kyo just plain hated their guts.

Ana grinned into her pillow. She was getting married next week! The thought hit her like cold water- shocking and hard, but still thrilling.

She was going to be a bride. A wife. Kyo was going to be a husband- the thought was unnerving. Labels didn't fit them- she didn't want to put them in a box. It just didn't work.

But still, the thought of walking down the aisle, of saying "I do"… was terrifying. They were starting a whole new chapter of their lives- together, just the two of them. She couldn't help but be a little nervous. Who wouldn't?

But still, she knew she wouldn't miss her wedding for the world- even the annoying planning they'd been through the past few months. Who knew it could take so long to pick a cake?

All she wanted was to be Kyo's, and to have him as her own- rings or no rings, they'd belonged to each other from the start.

Now they were going to prove it to each other by taking that leap. Though the thought of that leap terrified Ana, she knew she could fly, as long as Kyo had her hand.

**Bwahahah! Fluff! XD **

**Yeah I'm getting all angsty in my other Fruba ff so I vented some pent-up fluff here lol. But I had fun with this chapter- and you know what this means!!! Yep! Wedding's next chapter! *excited bouncing***

**Anyways, hope you guys loved it- please review, and I'll have the wedding out as quick as I can! :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	16. Chapter 15

**It's finally here!!! Yay! What we've all been waiting for!! Won't talk for long- too eager to write! Go read!!**

**LOSGAP =D**

Ana woke up slowly, reaching over to turn off her alarm and for a moment she didn't feel like hauling herself out of bed to go feed Fire, rolling over to press her face into the pillow. Suddenly she remembered what today was.

Her wedding day.

She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, willing the butterflies in her stomach to disappear. She felt more nervous then she'd ever had in her entire life. She wondered if Kyo felt the same.

She sat up and stretched, then stared around her room. This was the last time she'd wake up in her; after the honeymoon she was moving in with Kyo. She would miss this place, but she was looking forward to being with Kyo all day, every day.

After today, she could no longer say she was single. She would be married; she'd have a husband.

She closed her eyes, savoring the thought of belonging to him and snapped her eyes open. She had work to do. And a horse to feed. And a cute man to marry.

OoO

"I can't do this. Oh dear God, I can't do this." Ana shook her head, pacing the floor.

"Do what? Marry Kyo?" Kagura asked, somewhat hopefully, from her perch upon a stool.

Ana snorted. "Oh I would have married Kyo ten years ago; no, this dress!" She growled, glaring at the pearly white dress lying across her couch.

"But it's so pretty!" Tohru protested. "There's only about five million buttons, zippers, and little elevators for all I know in there." Ana eyed the dress suspiciously. Ayame had made it custom for her, as he had the bridesmaid dresses. The bridesmaid dresses were all a delicate shade of pink, accented softly with roses. Ana's dress was a strapless floor length gown with pearls on the bosom; the train scared the living daylights out of her. "I'm not wearing the veil." Ana added, plopping down and staring unhappily at the gown.

"But the veil is beautiful! It adds an air of mystery, of virtue of-," Tohru was cut off by Ana's glare. Her nerves were nearly worn raw; she didn't want to put up with Tohru's babbling today.

"Anyways, the make-up artist will be here soon!" Kagura said with forced cheer, attempting to lighten Ana's mood. Ana beamed. "Yup! I get to look pretty!" She made a peace sign and winked. "Well, prettier then usual!"

OoO

"…I'm gonna hurl."

Kyo stared at the crowd of people in the church with wide eyes. Since when were there so many Sohmas? He couldn't remember being so nervous. Ever. He felt like his stomach was going to disappear into itself and that the lights in the church were burning holes into his skin.

"Just relax. It'll be over before you know it." Haru assured him from where he had to stand beside him. Haru had unceremoniously torn off his tie and left it lying somewhere in the aisle on the way up to the altar; Kyo was wearing his, even though it felt like it was choking him.

From the crowd, Shishou beamed at him happily and Kyo made an attempt at a smile. His eyes wandered the group, trying to comfort himself at the sight of smiling, familiar faces. He jumped two feet when the music stared and the bridesmaids began their walk up the aisle, paired off evenly with their escorts.

He watched in nervous, anxious silence as they approached. Everything was slowing down; he was slowly becoming numb to everything and everyone around him. He couldn't do this; any minute now, he was going to take off, right through those doors, and be out in the open again.

Silence. For a moment Kyo thought it was him, but then "Here Comes the Bride" began to play and everyone stood. Kyo swallowed hard and clenched his fists, determined not to let Ana see him shake.

When Ana came through the doors Kyo thought his heart was going to stop. She was _beautiful. _Ana noticed his wide eyes and her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. The blushing bride.

He hadn't realized Hatori was going to walk her down the aisle. Hatori looked calm and poised next to her, and if Kyo hadn't known any better he would have pegged the man as Ana's true father.

Everything moved in slow motion as Ana made her way down the aisle, keeping her eyes fixed on Kyo. When she finally came to stand beside him, Kyo didn't know what to feel anymore. But her warm brown eyes blinked warmly up at him; reassuring him everything would be fine.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked. "I do." Hatori replied, gently taking Ana's hand and placing it in Kyo's. Ana threw Hatori a brilliant smile, though her eyes brimmed with tears at making that final step of separation. The doctor nodded once, looking a bit stiffer then usual, and went back to his seat beside Shigure and Ayame, who were already sobbing openly into handkerchiefs.

Ana turned back to Kyo, her tears still there, though she blinked furiously, fighting them back. Kyo's hands shook and he held Ana's hands tighter. This was it. The big moment. They were finally taking that leap together.

OoO

Ana's hands shook as the minister uttered the words that cemented everything.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." For a moment she and Kyo both hesitated, the words hanging in the air around them like storm clouds. They were married. She was no longer a girlfriend, a fiancé; she was a wife. Kyo, her new husband, smiled tentatively down at her and leaned down as Ana stretched up, kissing her gently, shyly.

The crowd burst into applause as Ana leaned her head against Kyo's chest, smiling. "We did it." She breathed, glancing up at him.

"We did it." Kyo smiled, kissing her again.

OoO

_They would never stop caring. It was not the kind of first love that lasts a brief, beautiful moment and is gone. It's the kind that lasts for all eternity, a stunning conjunction of two lives that had lived to find the other and would never live again if it was any different. It was personal. No one would experience it like them, no one before and no one ever again. Because it was them. Because they were matchless. Unique. So perfect through flaws and correction that every rough edge fit with another in the other person_.

(peterpauper, "Rose Of Jericho")

OoO

At the reception, Ana leaned over and rested her head on Kyo's shoulder, tuning out the chatting around them.

"Hard to believe it's actually over, isn't it?" Kyo asked, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, drawing her closer. "It's not over." Ana said. "I mean, it'll never be over. Not with us. Every day will be like today; but I think I'm going to love you more every day, so it's never going to get boring." She leaned her head back and smiled up at Kyo's face. After a moment he smiled back. "I think you're right." He agreed, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Everyone else at the party would most likely say that the two had finally become one on that day. But Kyo and Ana would tell you the truth; they become one over ten years ago, the day Ana woke up on a strangers porch and looked up into the face on the only person she would ever love. Or maybe it was the day Kyo and Ana walked home on a warm autumn day; maybe even when Ana pushed Kyo out of harm's way. Neither of them could put their fingers on it; life had become a before and after period; before finding the other; and in the other, themselves.

OoO

"That's a nice mustache, Haru." Ana said politely, eyeing what she had first thought was a milk mustache. Haru beamed at her praise while Ana privately thought that she perfectly understood why Rin shaved it off every night. It was perfectly divided down the center; black on one side, white on the other. It looked incredibly stupid.

"I hope this one stays though." Haru muttered, running his finger over it. "I mean, every time they get to this stage, they're gone the next morning!" He threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. Beside him, Rin smiled slightly at Ana, sharing the private joke as she ducked her head, returning to her food.

"Darn fairies." Haru muttered, scowling as he took a sip of his drink.

"Do I even want to know?" Yuki questioned from beside Haru, frowning at the younger man. "You don't." Ana and Rin said in unison. Kyo shot her a puzzled look; Ana winked at him.

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Tohru asked, leaning across the table eagerly. "He won't tell me." Ana hissed, suddenly annoyed.

"I did tell you." Kyo said smugly. "You just don't remember." Ana glowered at him, crossing her arms. "He's been doing this for weeks." Ana explained to the guests looking at them curiously. "And I keep giving myself a headache trying to remember when he told me!"

"And no hints either." Kyo said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, his ruby eyes gleaming with triumph. Ana threw him an annoyed look, but quickly discovered she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"You should wear those more often." Ana said suddenly, reaching over and straightening his tie. Kyo frowned. "I don't really like them." He admitted and Ana grinned. "I bet not." She said, patting it down and returning to her food.

"I'd really like to know where we're going Kyo." She tried again after a minute of contented silence. Kyo smirked. "Nope."

"Aw, come on!" Ana begged. Kyo shook his head and Ana frowned at him. He didn't usually get to beat her at anything; he was obviously milking this for all it was worth. Ana smiled slightly and leaned back in her chair. She'd let him have his little victory; it obviously meant a lot to him.

She fiddled with her dress, wishing fiercely she could change; she didn't like the material. But it was beautiful, she had to admit; Ayame had done well.

Ana looked around, a soft smile tugging at her lips. The wedding had gone well; nothing had gone wrong. Her eyes strayed over to Kyo and her smile grew wider as she quietly took his hand, giving him a quick smile as she ran her finger over his wedding band. He glanced down at her and smiled that crooked smile she loved so much. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes contentedly.

OoO

"Now, the first dance will go to the happy couple!" Haru cried into the microphone he had "borrowed" from the DJ. "A request by the lovely new Mrs. Kyo Sohma." He added and Kyo blinked in surprise.

"It's our song." Ana explained and Kyo nodded as the song began.

"_This time… this place… misused… mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?"_

"I love you." Ana said as Kyo, somewhat awkwardly, drew her to him, unsure of how to dance properly. Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest, singing along quietly. Kyo decided he liked the way she sang and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. It reminded him of dancing in the rain to the same song; Ana had made a good choice.

"I love you too." Kyo replied, kissing the top of her head.

"_That I love you… I have loved you all along. And I miss you… been far away for far too long."_

"You made a good choice." Kyo observed and he felt Ana smile against him. "Of husband or song?" Ana said and Kyo laughed. "Both." He replied and Ana laughed as well. "I did. I really did." She said as the two swayed together in a comfortable silence.

"I picked the next song too." She said, glancing up at him. Kyo raised an eyebrow. "You'll see in a minute. It's slow too. I didn't peg you as a dancer." She grinned as the song drew to a close.

"Good." Kyo said in slight relief as the music started. "It's the bride's job to pick music, actually." She said. "Really? Well, this should be interesting." He said and Ana laughed.

"'_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me, and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

"Good song choice." Kyo said and Ana beamed. "I thought so. It fits us. And other people." She added. Kyo raised his head and watched the other couples. It reminded him slightly of Tohru and Yuki's wedding; it had been unbearable to see the way Tohru and Yuki had looked at each other, completely in their own world, but now he had his own little world with Ana; he caught Yuki's eye, and to his great surprise the man winked at him, giving him a little smile as he twirled a blushing Tohru past.

"I think he wants to be friends." Ana hadn't missed the exchange. "Maybe he does." Kyo shrugged. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it; maybe one day he would, but it wouldn't be easy to forgive the years of torture Yuki had given him.

"You should forgive him. It'll eat away at you." Ana laid her hand on his chest, looking up at him seriously. Kyo blinked down at her. "Let's not talk about that tonight, OK?" He asked and Ana nodded and smiled, leaning her head back on his chest.

"_And I'm here… to stay. Nothing can separate us. And I know, I'm OK, you cradle me gently, wrapped in your arms… I'm home." _

Kyo smiled against Ana's hair as the song drew to a close. "And now a song from the groom to the bride!" The DJ announced. Ana leaned back her head, looking up at Kyo quizzically.

"_Na na na na… have you ever been in love?"_

Ana screamed like a nine year old at a Jonas Brother concert.

"This is my _jam!" _She shrieked, giving Kyo a brief joyful squeeze and running out to the center of the dance floor to dance with everyone in sight, though not very well.

"Is she having a seizure or something?" Kyo remarked as a certain doctor found his way to Kyo's side. "You should have seen her at prom." Hatori snorted, watching Ana flail her limbs violently.

"She went to prom? Did she have a date?" Kyo asked, suddenly a bit jealous. "Unfortunately." Hatori sighed. "Worst night of my life." He muttered with a frown. Kyo grinned up at the doctor. "Seriously?"

"She was miserable; she refused to go at first, because she saw no reason to go if you weren't going; but then I offered to escort her, and she, sadly, accepted." Hatori frowned. "It was terrible. Worse then my prom; and I had Shigure and Ayame there. I don't even know why they called most of the garbage they played music." Hatori looked like he was remembering a horrible nightmare, which made Kyo laugh.

"Did she have fun though?" He questioned, watching with fond amusement as Ana did the "Running Man". "She did. Tried to break-dance though; end result was me driving her to the hospital." Kyo frowned at him. "How did she… never mind."

"She was fine though; and no one pressed charges." Hatori said mysteriously, taking a sip of his drink and wandering away. Kyo watched him go, wondering if he was better off not knowing this story.

The song finally ended and Ana came back to Kyo, slightly breathless. "Thanks for picking that!" She beamed, giving him a hug.

"No problem." Kyo replied as a slow song started. Ana blinked, looking sad. "It's the father daughter dance now; I'll be back later." She kissed his cheek and went off to join Hatori.

Kyo found a spot near the wall and leaned back against it, watching the doctor dance with Kyo's bride. Kyo wondered if Ana missed her real father, or if she felt she was better off with Hatori; Kyo knew he was better off with Shishou.

"I'm proud of you, Kyo." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Kyo felt a hand on his shoulder as his own father figure found his way to Kyo.

"You're going to be very happy together; Ana's a wonderful woman, and you've become a great man." Shishou said and Kyo flushed with pleasure at his master's praise.

"Though I still regret you became a writer instead of a master." Shishou added and Kyo nudged him, grinning as the song came to an end.

"Now get back to your bride." Shishou smiled, nudging Kyo again and disappearing into the crowd. Kyo turned back to Ana, who had come back to him as though magnetically connected.

"I'm gonna miss him." Ana croaked, looking up at Kyo tearfully. Kyo, hating more then anything to see her cry, especially on such a joyful day, wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll get to visit him all the time." Kyo assured her. "I know, but I'll miss making breakfast with him in the morning, and telling him about my day at night…" She pressed her face against Kyo's chest.

"It'll be hard, but hey, you've got me." Kyo offered her an awkward smile as Ana looked up at him. She smiled, wiping a tear away. "Yeah." She sniffed. "Besides, I can't cry at my wedding!" She said determinedly. "You shouldn't cry at all." Kyo added and Ana blushed lightly as she beamed at him.

"Let's just make the rest of tonight all about us, OK?" She asked, stretching up slightly and pausing, her face an inch from his, brown eyes burning into ruby.

"OK." Kyo breathed, leaning the rest of the inch to kiss her.

**A/N: *glances around uncomfortably* Um… hi? Let's skip this part, shall we? *pulls magical fast-forward lever***

OoO

The next morning Ana woke up slowly, gradually becoming aware of her surroundings. She raised her head and discovered Kyo was already up, looking back at her. He blushed heavily when she caught him looking and averted his eyes; still a kid at heart.

"Morning." Ana stretched up slightly and kissed her husband sweetly. "Morning." Kyo replied, moving his hand from the small of her back to her hair, drawing his fingers through the silky strands.

Ana curled up closer to him, burrowing her face in his shoulder. "I love you." She breathed into his skin. "I love you too." Kyo replied, drawing her closer to him.

"Forever?" Ana questioned, running her finger over his ring. "Forever and a day." Kyo said firmly, holding his new wife tightly, sealing his promise with a kiss.

And it would be forever, for them. For two souls who couldn't be torn apart, not even by death, could not spend a day away from the other; for Ana and Kyo, it would always be them. Just them. For eternity.

OoO

***wipes tear from eye and sniffles* I loved writing this. It made me happy, and made me wish I was a better writer. I hope you guys loved it too! Here's the songs I used:**

**Far Away, Nickleback.**

**You and Me, Lifehouse.**

**Wrapped In Your Arms, Fireflight**

**Best Friend, ToyBox.**

**I'd like to thank the awesome, incredible writer peterpauper for giving me the permission to use the paragraph you read earlier; she's an amazing writer, and I am so happy she let me use her writing! **

**That's all for now folks! See you next time!**

**LOSGAP =D **

6


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm just asking, but did you guys not like the last chapter? I only got one review for it, so I was just wondering- not that I'm asking for reviews!!!! Maybe I'm a bit insecure, but oh well. On to the honeymoon! (yay!)**

**LOSGAP =D**

Ana rolled over and kissed her new husband on the cheek, watching as his eyes opened slowly to see her. "Good morning." She smiled, kissing him full on the lips.

"Morning." It was impossible to be grouchy in the mornings with Ana. "Now hubby, may I ask where we are?" Ana asked sweetly, sitting up in bed.

"You weren't paying attention during the flight plans, were you?" He guessed with a smirk and Ana bowed her head in mock shame.

"All right, all right. Take a look out that window and guess where we are." He said and Ana nodded, creeping over to the window and peering over the edge curiously.

She saw… sand? And people. Lots of half-dressed people. But what caught her attention most was the sea in front of her; it glittered in the morning light, turquoise glass.

_Ana looked out the window and gaped at what lay before her. She turned around, shock in her eyes as she exclaimed, "You took me to Cancun?!" _

Ana slumped to the ground in defeat.

"I should have known." She grumbled, glaring at the wall with frustration that she had been too distracted with her husband to even look around her surroundings.

"See? I told you." Kyo said smugly. "Fine. You win." Ana sighed, then got back into bed and kissed him again.

In Last Chance, Ana had once said if she could go anywhere in the world, it would be Cancun.

"_Because the sand is sparkly and the people are always happy. At least that's what this brochure says…"_

Ana felt him smile against her lips. "Thought you'd like it." He said. "I do." Ana replied. "Since I had no idea where we were going to go anyway so… yeah. This works."

"OK?" Kyo was a bit confused by her wording, but knew better then to try and understand.

OOO

"Not much to do in Mexico, apparently." Kyo commented as he and Ana walked hand in hand down the busy streets, unsure of what do on a honeymoon.

"There's always _something _to do… oh look! A kitty!" Kyo sweat dropped as Ana crouched down and smooched for a dirty brown cat to come to her. It ran right past her and wrapped itself around Kyo's legs, purring happily.

"Huh. Some things never die." Ana remarked, straightening. "Apparently." Kyo growled, glaring daggers at the cat, who merely purred louder, rubbing her cheeks against his legs.

"I'm jealous." Ana grinned as they continued on their way, the cat leaping up to hang itself over Kyo's shoulder, mewing happily.

The old Kyo would have thrown the cat and screamed abuse; but the new Kyo took a deep breath, counted to ten, and placed the cat on the ground and walked away, though it still followed.

"Good Hulk; no go green." Ana patted his head and Kyo glared at her. "That's not funny." He scowled. "It's funny that you've become so girly- what's the matter? Afraid of scaring me off?" Ana teased him and a vein on Kyo's forehead throbbed.

"Don't call me girly!" He snapped, then slouched slightly and sighed. "OK, so I've been working on my temper for you- that make you happy?" He growled, crossing his arms and looking away. Ana latched onto him, hugging him tightly.

"It does." She said happily into his chest. "It really does Kyo; more then you know." She stretched up and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Come on! There's gotta be an ice cream joint around here somewhere!" She exclaimed, dragging Kyo off.

OOO

**A/N: Hi guys! I felt bad for forgetting about a certain guy… someone who has more then earned a little happiness! This one's for you! ^_^**

Hatori Sohma hated shopping. Fact.

As straight-faced as ever, he wandered down the aisles, intent on getting what he needed and just getting out of there. It made him feel… feminine, to be around so many women doing the same thing he was.

He was preoccupied by his thoughts and felt his cart crash into something solid and looked up, ready to apologize curtly and move on.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The woman pushing the cart looked furious, but then her eyes widened as she stared at the doctor.

"Hatori?" She whispered, shocked. Hatori just stared. "Mayu?" He finally questioned, incredulous. Her eyes sparkled. "So you remember my name after all these years, huh?"

"Of course." Hatori said, stepping out from behind his cart and coming closer. She was so beautiful, just like she had always been. "Where have you been, anyway? Kana said you moved, and didn't want to say goodbye…" Mayu stared up at him, silently begging for an explanation.

"I…" He found himself speechless, staring down at her. "We need to talk." He finally said. "Coffee?" She questioned and he shrugged and nodded. "You're paying." Mayu grinned cheekily and led the way off, both of them leaving their forgotten carts behind.

**A/N: Ah it was short- sue me! I'm not certain about Mayu's personality, so I didn't want to have a ton of OOCness. **

"WELCOME BACK!"

As soon as they walked into the airport Kyo was suddenly glomped and tackled to the ground. "MOMIJI!? WHAT THE HECK* DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kyo shrieked, boxing the Rabbit on the ears.

"WAH! Kyo hit me!" Momiji wailed, sitting down on the floor in front of everyone. "Shut up!" Kyo seethed. "Momiji, what are you doing here though?" Ana frowned at him. Even in his older age, Momji hadn't matured very much; still barely half of Haru's size- though pretty much everyone was half Haru's size- he acted like a child often.

"I came to welcome you guys back!" Momiji announced, jumping to his feet. "You were gone _so_ long…"

"We were only gone two weeks!" Kyo exclaimed. "Darn* it, every time you open your mouth I get ticked* off!"

"Kyo, breathe." Ana instructed, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling down at Momji. "Well, that was nice of you." Her eye twitched though- Kyo had recently discovered that meant she was lying. Or trying to control her temper- either could be correct in this case.

"Anyways, Kyo and I are super busy, so we have to go. Hasta la bye bye!" She dragged Kyo off while Momiji waved after them.

"He annoys me too. But he's cute." Ana shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, real cute." Kyo scowled. "Oh come on Kyo- let's just forget about him and go home." Ana said, linking her fingers with his.

_Home. _For once, Kyo liked the sound of that.

OOO

"Ana."

"Yes?" Ana looked up innocently.

"…what are you doing…?"

"Oh this?" She gestured to the giant pile of clothes in front of her. "I emptied out your dresser." She beamed. Kyo face-palmed, trembling with the effort of not losing his temper.

"May I ask why?" His voice was strained. "So I can figure out some way to fit them back in with mine. Since I don't have a dresser yet." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Um… OK?" Kyo sat down and watched, slightly amused as she stuffed clothes into the dresser, not even mad she was trying to fit his entire wardrobe into one drawer so that she could have the rest.

"Moving in is going to be difficult." Ana grunted, placing her feet against the drawer and leaning against his bed, trying to push it in. "Apparently." Kyo said dryly, leaning over to push it in easily.

"Thanks. And this is going to be weird, isn't it?" She asked, climbing onto the bed to sit next to Kyo, leaning her head into the side of his neck. "I mean, we're going to see each other all day, every day." She said. "You don't think we'll get sick of each other, do you?" She asked anxiously.

"I couldn't get sick of you." Kyo replied. "Me neither!" Ana replied quickly. "I didn't mean I could, but a lot of couples think they're invincible in the beginning, and…" Kyo silenced her, pressing his finger to her lips.

"Stop worrying. We're going to be just fine." He said. "OK?" Ana nodded, waiting until he had removed his finger before speaking again.

"OK." She smiled, stretching up to kiss him.

**Fluff. Of course. What else do you expect from me? Though I do intend to cover more serious marriage topics later- but come on, it's the honeymoon, don't rain on my parade :(**

**I intend on more Hatori and Mayu moments, though I'll have to do a bit more manga reading to get a grip of her personality. **

**Until next time, faithful readers!**

**LOSGAP =D**

3


	18. Chapter 17

**Gomen readers for not updating! Can you say, "Writer's block?"**

**Anyways, read and review! Please and thank you! ^-^**

**LOSGAP =D**

Ana and Kyo quickly discovered the joys of living together.

Especially at night.

If Ana forgot to use her prescription nasal spray, which was often, she snored like a drunken sailor. At least that was how Kyo put it.

Kyo, true to his Cat nature, occasionally smothered her in the middle of the night; he protested it vehemently when he was awake, but as soon as he was asleep he'd latch onto Ana and encase her in an anaconda's squeeze.

Not that Ana minded cuddling, but she found oxygen well, kind of hard to live without.

And Ana was an early riser; up before the sun, often beating her own alarm, she dragged Kyo out with her. Always to ride; another thing that put their differences in stark contrast.

Ana was a pro; Kyo fell off every other time he got in the saddle, though Ana kindly reminded him that you weren't a true rider until you fell off a few times.

Kyo grumbled that he was an Olympian and that the corral dirt would have a permanent imprint of him.

Fire continued in his apparent hatred of Kyo and took every opportunity to snap at him; Ana kept some bandages in her pocket for that purpose. Ayana never bit anything but grass; though not even her gentle nature kept poor Kyo in the saddle.

But not everything was bad habits and annoyances; living together brought them closer together as they discovered each other's quirks. Ana and Kyo found each other an endless puzzle; always changing, never boring, always bringing something new to each day.

OOO

Kyo glared up at Ana from the ground on which he sat, who giggled a bit which made Kyo glare harder.

"Hey, I said you need to wear a helmet." She reminded him. She frowned slightly. "You're seriously going to get a head injury." She pointed out.

"With his stupidity, a head injury wouldn't affect him." Hatori commented as he passed by the fence, always interested to see how many times Kyo fell.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped, glowering at the doctor who shrugged and wandered off to his car. "He has a point." Ana chuckled and Kyo switched his furious gaze to her.

"You shut up too." Kyo growled as he stood, swatting the dust off of him. "Hey, I'm still in the saddle." Ana grinned cheekily and trotted off on Fire, pausing by the gate and swinging it open.

"Better grab your horse cowboy!" She called, sending Fire into a thundering gallop. Kyo's eyes sparkled as, with some effort, he got back onto Ayana and urged her after the fiery red gelding.

"Can't catch us!" Ana taunted as Ayana lengthened out her stride, the little mare refusing to be out run. The racehorse in her shone brightly as she drew up alongside the much larger gelding.

The two Thoroughbreds ran together, and for a moment, despite their stark differences, they were one as they ran, their legs flying out and back in perfect unison as they flew over the ground.

Kyo glanced over at Ana, her eyes shining as the wind blew her hair back, a broad grin on her face and smiled too, giving Ayana her head finally.

The little mare whinnied and flattened out, and stride by stride she overtook Fire until she was far in front, sweeping past the gnarled oak they called their finish line. They raced like this often; the meadow was flat and perfect for racing, stretching out behind the paddock and now finished barn.

Kyo brought Ayana to a halt, grinning at Ana and Fire as they galloped up. Ana, not to be outdone, brought Fire to a sliding halt and the gelding reared up, snorting as his hooves slammed back into the ground.

"Show off." Kyo snorted as she trotted up to him. "You're the one with the fast little midget." Ana replied as Fire whinnied and pawed the ground, tossing his mane. Ayana nickered back and flattened her ears a bit. Kyo couldn't help but wonder if the two of them were bickering like he and Ana.

OOO

The first few months of their marriage passed in a blur; before either of them had any clue what was going on, it was a hot July day and Ana had insisted they go out with Tohru and Yuki, who were unaware of this plan.

"Why do we gotta go out with them?" Kyo grumbled as Ana dragged him to the car, throwing him in the passenger seat.

"Because I am determined to make you guys buds." Ana sniffed and Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'll happen." He muttered.

Ana, who had stolen his car pretty much, glanced over at him in the passenger seat, slumped against the door, staring out the window unhappily.

"Why do you hate him?" Ana asked. "Oh gee, I don't know, he's a rat?" Kyo snapped and Ana rolled her eyes. "Kyo, the curse is broken; I've forgiven Shigure. I've even forgiven Akito; I don't know why you're harboring all this hate." She shook her head.  
"I still hate him; he was awful to me, even after you… _left." _Kyo cleared his throat uncomfortably at the word. Ana glanced over at him again. "Kyo, I understand. He was a jerk." She agreed with him quietly. "But you're probably going to have to be the bigger man here; _let it go."_

"It's not that easy." Kyo was beginning to get a bit annoyed with her insistence. "Why isn't it?" Ana demanded.

Silence.

"You don't know _how _to be friends with him, do you?" Ana pressed. "You're scared to try because you think he's going to return right back to his old self and tear you apart for trying."

If he'd been younger, Kyo's ears and tail would have popped out.

"I'm not scared!" He roared, sitting up in his seat. "I hate that damn rat! I'll hate him till he's lying dead in his grave!" He snarled.

"Really? Tohru told me Yuki took you out for a drink a while back; and you went along. Why did you go?" Ana challenged him. Kyo's face drained of its angry red and he leaned back against his seat. "I don't know." He muttered.

"You want to be friends with him. I know you do Kyo. Deep down, you want to forgive him, but you…" She was cut off by Kyo's furious glare. "Quit trying to analyze me!" He snapped. "I'm not just some screwed up guy off the street Ana- I'm your husband. Stop trying to tell me what to do!"

Normal people would have been upset by the screaming fight that commenced but Ana, though she was battling it out with Kyo, stopped at every stop light, signaled her turns, and never strayed across the line in the road.

Ana and Kyo fought often, about everything, but that didn't mean they didn't love each other; it meant they loved each other enough to stick to their guns and wrestle it out.

They had a rule though; never go to bed angry.

Because of said rule, Kyo spent a lot of nights on the couch.

OOO

Despite the uncomfortable silence between Yuki and Kyo, Ana and Tohru were perfectly happy, gabbing about anything and everything.

The four were lounging on a too cliché picnic blanket, complete with basket, in a park, surrounded by other people and yet Yuki and Kyo both looked lonely.

"Guys, how about you stop moping and do something?" Ana questioned, opening up the large basket and rummaging through it for a moment before she remerged, tossing a football to her husband.

"Male bonding. Go." She waved a hand, dismissing the two who merely frowned at her. "Are you kidding?! Play _catch _with him?!" Kyo demanded. "What are we, five?!"

Ana wordlessly turned to look pointedly at where another group of adults their age were playing football and back at them, arching an eyebrow. "You're never too old to bond. Now go!" She shooed him off.

"Please Kyo?" Tohru begged. "I want you and Yuki to be friends!" She said and Yuki softened instantly. "I'm willing to try- you?" He stood up and offered a hand down to Kyo.

Ana held her breath, waiting for Kyo to slap his hand away and curse him out, starting a scene out in public. So she was as shocked as Tohru and Yuki when Kyo glanced over at Ana, sighed, and stood up. "Let's go." He grumbled, stalking off and Ana smiled to herself, ducking her head.

"It's so good they're starting to get along." Tohru sighed happily. Ana looked over where Kyo and Yuki were arguing about who got to throw it first and laughed.

"They're getting there." She said with a grin.

**Fluff. What else? **

**Not much of a plot for this chapter- mainly circling around the potential of a Yuki/Kyo friendship, but of course that will be a long time coming, eh?**

**Anyways, I have a plan in mind for the next chapter, so hopefully you won't be forced to endure more fluff- fluff rots your brain D:**

**See you guys! Please review!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**A friend of mine has a new ff out called "Akatsuki Apprentices", written by my bff and sissy 'Nightnegale'Serenade'93 on here. **

**Here's the link, if this site lets me put it here: **.net/s/5079680/1/

**The first chapter's up and it's well-written and hilarious, so I'm hoping you Naruto fans will go read and review! She won't put up the next chapter if she doesn't get any more reviews! AND I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**(She also has some amazing Fruba stories, Naruto, Harry Potter, and Inyuuasha (if that's how you spell it) stories so check those out too! :D)**

**LOSGAP =D**

3


	19. Chapter 18

Ana stuck her head in the refrigerator and scowled. "Kyo! We're out of milk AGAIN!" She bawled over her shoulder.

"I swear, it must be the Cat thing or something… that man goes through milk like my truck through gasoline." Ana muttered to herself, slamming it shut and grabbing her jacket.

"I'm going to the store! Need anything?" She called, slipping into her shoes. "I think we're out of milk." Kyo said, coming into the kitchen. Ana glared at him. "Were you paying any attention to me?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Of course." Kyo snorted. "Really? What did I just say?" She challenged, crossing her arms. Kyo blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ana threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!" She grumbled as stalked past her husband of seven months and stormed outside.

The crisp November wind blew her hair around her and she paused, looking up at the overcast sky. It was nearing the end of the day; the bright autumn sun shone brightly, directly in front of Ana.

Deciding to steal Kyo's car with the tinted windows to shield her eyes, she opened the rarely locked door and hopped in, revving the engine and feeling the car rumble as the engine roared to life.

She smiled slightly. She loved this car.

Slamming down the pedal, the car shrieked as it took off, zipping through the streets as Ana drove like a mad-woman to the store only a few blocks away.

The light in front of her turned red and she rolled her eyes, coming to a screeching halt. She looked over at the person in the car next to her; the older man was staring openly. Ana winked cutely and flashed him a peace sign as the light turned green and she took off again.

She never saw the blue pick-up miss the light and plow right into her.

OOO

Kyo frowned when he opened the door.

"Mii?" He questioned, blinking at his editor in surprise. She had agreed to work for free if he gave her no trouble- and he didn't, and Mii now seemed to worship the ground he walked on, since he was so much better to deal with then Shigure.

"Hi Kyo!" Mii beamed. "Do you have my manuscript for me?" She questioned eagerly. Kyo blinked slowly. Crap, he'd forgotten.

"Yeah, um, about that…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Lately he'd found he just couldn't sit in front of a computer- the fire that had been missing, giving him the endless patience to write, was burning twice as bright, leaving him with no patience for writing anymore.

"Kyo." Mii's eye twitched. "Please tell me you have the manuscript."

"I don't." Kyo cleared his throat uncomfortably. He didn't want to write anymore; he was a black belt, damn it! He wasn't going to waste his time in front of a computer anymore!

"You… you're joking! Ahahahah, you're so funny!" Mii laughed, though she sounded a bit hysterical. "I'm not. I'm quitting writing, Mii." Kyo said, hoping Mii didn't kill herself right there in the hallway or something.

"You Sohmas are all alike! Why Kyo?! WHY?!" Mii dropped to her knees, sobbing openly. "You… you were so good to me! You never made me wait, you never asked for extensions… I _love_ being your editor!" She wailed. Kyo looked away uncomfortably. "Well, I just can't write anymore. I'm sorry Mii." He _was _sorry; the poor woman had to deal with Shigure with no other clients now.

"Please… I'm _begging _you… you're such a nice man, can you please, please, PLEASE, talk some sense into Shigure?!" She pleaded, on her knees and tugging on his shirt. Kyo shrugged. "I'll try."

"I'LL MISS YOU!" Mii wailed, burying her face in Kyo's pant leg and weeping openly. If there was one thing Kyo couldn't handle, it was crying girls. Well, women now.

"Hey, calm down." Kyo said gruffly. Mii sobbed as she got to her feet. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm so rude… now I have to go see if Shigure's done with his… OH WHY?!" She burst into tears again and ran down the hall. Kyo slammed the door behind her and slumped against it, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a few calming breaths. He'd have to have a word with Shigure before the man drove the poor woman to suicide.

He'd be perfectly fine without a job; the Sohmas were rich, after all. Ana was a hobby by herself; he wouldn't get bored.

_I'll probably go back to training with Shishou- you can always get stronger! _Kyo thought, grinning eagerly. He lifted his head when the phone rang and sighed. Ana was probably standing in front of the store, having forgotten what she came for.

"What?" Kyo said, somewhat amused as he waited to hear Ana's voice.

"Kyo." Kyo blinked in surprise; why was Hatori calling him? The doctor's voice was strained. "Kyo, you need to come to the hospital."

Kyo felt his stomach turn cold.

"Why?" His own voice sounded faraway.

"There's been an accident… it's Ana."

OOO

Kyo nearly ran up to Hatori after spotting him leaning against the wall outside the hospital, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Have you heard anything?" Kyo demanded and Hatori shook his head. "She's still in surgery; they aren't telling me anything because I'm not immediate family." He said and Kyo gripped his hair in frustration.

"I'll go talk to them; I'm her husband, they have to talk to me." He said and Hatori nodded. "Tell me what you find out." He said. The two men exchanged a look; neither of them said a word, but they both had the same woman they loved on their minds.

Kyo nodded to the doctor and jogged inside, desperate to get some information. His world was crashing around him; if he lost Ana again, there was no telling what could happen.

_Damn it, why does she keep being taken away from me? _Kyo thought desperately as he came to the service desk and asked to see Ana Sohma.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked instantly. "I'm her husband!" Kyo snapped, as though the nurse should have been able to tell just by looking at him. She regarded him coolly, but didn't offer anything as she typed at her computer. Kyo's eye twitched with the effort of keeping calm.

"Is she OK?" He demanded and the nurse held up a hand as she typed. "She's stable; just came out of surgery. She was in an auto accident a while ago… sustained a broken wrist and mild concussion. They had to take her to the OR because the of the bad wrist fracture." The nurse said.

"So she's fine?" Kyo clarified and the nurse nodded. "Should be out in the morning." She shrugged, not caring much as Kyo slumped with relief, his head on his arms.

"Could you move, other people need me." The nurse asked in her nasally voice and Kyo's head snapped up. "Shut up!" He snarled, glaring at the nurse and stalking off to find Hatori.

Ana had told him she'd gotten Hatori to quit smoking; but the man was now on a new cigarette as Kyo walked out to tell him the good news.

"She's going to be fine. Just a broken wrist." Kyo said and the doctor blinked. "Of course it is." He sighed, dropping the cigarette to the ground and grinding it with his heel. "Just like Ana to give us all heart attacks over nothing." He said and Kyo nodded in agreement. She'd had worse injuries in riding accidents, yet Kyo had been certain he'd lost her.

"They said she'll be awake soon. Might as well wait inside; it's cold out." Kyo said, turning to go. Hatori nodded and followed.

OOO

When they finally announced Ana was awake enough for visitors, Ana sat up eagerly, though she was a bit scared of Kyo's wrath- he had probably thought she was dead or something.

But when the door opened, Kyo and Hatori walked in, their eyes flicking over her, the room, then back at her in perfect unison; Ana wondered how they did that.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ana questioned, trying to sound like nothing had happened as she sat up, smiling up at her husband and father figure.

"Next time you're driving, try to keep an eye open for stupid drivers, OK?" Hatori asked and Ana nodded. "OK!" She beamed and Hatori sighed. "I need a drink." He muttered, leaving Kyo and Ana alone.

Ana turned to him, waiting for him to tear into her but instead Kyo was silent, staring at her as though he was scared she would disappear.

He stepped over to her bed, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. Ana closed her eyes, leaning herself against him; she always felt whole again when Kyo was this close; it was like both halves were fitting together.

"Don't scare me like that again." Kyo murmured and Ana nodded, her eyes still closed. "I won't." She replied back just as quietly as Kyo drew back just as Hatori came back, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"They said that they'll probably release you as soon as they get the blood results back to make sure you weren't on anything." He said and Ana gave him a glare. "They think I'm _high?" _She demanded. Kyo's lips twitched into an amused smile and Hatori took a nonchalant sip of his coffee.

"It's standard for crash victims, so they make sure there's no DUI's." He explained and Ana rolled her eyes, flopping back in her bed. "This is going to be a long night." She grumbled.

OOO

"Ugh." Ana opened her eyes and glared up at the ceiling when she realized that someone had woken her.

"Ana, they want to talk to you." Kyo said, looking annoyed as well. Hatori was blinking sleepily in his chair, just now coming to. Ana sat up and glowered at the doctor who had walked in. She looked tired and aged, though she couldn't be past 30. Her black hair was bound in a knot at the base of her neck and she fixed weary brown eyes on Ana.

"You aren't on any medications or under the influence of any alcohol." She said slowly. "But, we did find that you are anemic." She said. "You need to have more vegetables in your diet." She said and Ana sank into her pillow at Hatori's disapproving frown.

"Also, you're one month pregnant. Congratulations." She added in a dull voice as she walked out of the room, leaving a very stunned group of people behind her.

"P-_pregnant?" _Kyo gaped, thunderstruck. Ana's hand was on her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at Kyo, her other hand finding its way to her stomach. She stared down at it. There was a _baby _in there. Her baby. Kyo's baby. Their baby.

Hatori was even more shocked then they were, apparently, but he stood up nonetheless. He bent down over Ana and gave her a hug. "Hatori! I'm going to be a mom!" Ana's shock was quickly replaced with overwhelming excitement and joy.

Hatori chuckled quietly as he pulled back from her. "Congratulations." He smiled warmly at her and Ana turned to Kyo.

He was still in shock, very pale as he stared at Ana, her eyes, her belly, then back to her face as though silently asking how a baby got in there.

"Kyo, we're going to have a baby." Ana whispered in awe as Kyo finally came closer. "We're having a baby." Kyo breathed as he kissed her forehead, then he laughed. "We're having a baby." They grinned at each other, caught up in their parental joy as Ana put both hands on her stomach.

Their love had created something so much greater then themselves; a child. A new life. Half her, half Kyo, but entirely its own being.

Ana knew this would be the greatest thing that had happened to either of them; she immediately began to wonder what her child would look like. Would it be a boy? A girl? Would she have a son or daughter? Would it like horses or karate? Would it have Kyo's awkward smile and Ana's eyes?

Ana didn't care if it had antenna and a beak. It was going to be their baby; nothing could dampen the joy of creating a new life.

OOO

**Preggers**

**^-^**

**I've always intended for Ana to get pregnant- though the idea scares me to high heaven. O.o**

**This will be an interesting child, no? Half Kyo, half Ana- what if it has Ana's common sense and Kyo's temper?**

**o.o**

**Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**Will update soon; this is going to be fun. I hope. **

**LOSGAP =D**

4


	20. Chapter 19

**It's mostly just a few drabbles of Kyo and Ana dealing with the pregnancy- I couldn't make a genuine chapter out of this, so… yeah. Sorry! I hope you guys like it :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

Kyo leaned back on the couch, his hand twitching with the urge of turning this crap off.

"Kyo, get me a drink, will you?" Ana asked, not looking away from Oprah. "Why can't you get it?" Kyo replied grouchily.

"Kyo! I am with child!" She exclaimed.

"You're not even showing yet!" Kyo shot back. Ana gasped. "So you expect the clumsy mother of your child to go to the kitchen by herself, where she will quite possibly trip and fall?!" She said and Kyo rolled his eyes.

The magic had faded a bit when Ana had embraced the mood swings that came and went like the wind- fierce and strong one moment, ready to rip his head off, the next she was sobbing and watching Oprah.

"Fine." Kyo rolled his eyes again and stalked to the kitchen. He would never learn to say no to her, would he?

OOO

Kyo blinked awake slowly, wondering what woke him up. He heard a noise from the kitchen and was immediately on the alert, sitting up quickly. He glanced over at Ana and discovered she was gone. He looked over at the clock and sighed. 2 in the morning.

Kyo stumbled to the kitchen, blinking at the light she had left on. Ana, only a little over two months pregnant, had cravings like a woman much further in her pregnancy should have. Kyo had a secret suspicion she always wanted random foods like this but that she was just using the baby as an excuse.

Ana was sitting at the table, her hand stuck in a pickle jar, attempting to get her hand free. She looked up at Kyo. "Help?"

"Let go of the pickle; your hand will come out." Kyo replied, a bit grossed out at the reek of pickles in the air. Ana kept a jar in the refrigerator at all times lately- for some reason, she craved them very often.

"I am _not _letting go of this pickle." Ana said stubbornly and Kyo sighed, watching in faint amusement as she wriggled around in the jar.

"Fine. Be that way." She frowned, grudgingly releasing the pickle and slipping a disgusting looking hand out. She frowned at her hand, glanced at Kyo, then licked her palm.

"ANA! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Kyo exclaimed, horrified as she licked her hand dry, then proceeded to drink the juice straight from the jar.

"It's actually really good." Ana said, grinning at him and Kyo stared at her. "I'm never, ever trying that. That's just _wrong._" He shook his head and decided to go back to bed.

OOO

Kyo watched Ana, somewhat nervously as she watched Oprah and ate Ding-Dongs, every inch a pregnant woman, though she wasn't even showing yet. Still barely three months along.

"Ana, how can I get on your good side?" Kyo asked slowly, hoping for a good answer- lately he'd been tending to her every need, but he usually got his head bitten off afterwards.

"Aw…" Ana smiled at him. Her face darkened suddenly. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT THERE'S A BAD SIDE?!" She shrieked, throwing a Ding-Dong at him.

Kyo wondered if he was going to survive 6 more months of this with all of his limbs intact.

OOO

Kyo awoke with the feeling something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He listened closely to the sounds of the night, waiting to hear something when he heard a quiet sob from beside him.

He rolled over at once, and saw Ana lying on her side, her back to him as she stared up at the window. Even from there he could see the tears shining silver on her cheek.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Kyo asked, resorting to the rare, gentle side of him he only let her see as he pulled her close.

"I don't deserve this baby, do I?" She asked quietly and Kyo blinked in shock. "How could you even think that?" He asked, keeping his voice low with an effort.

"Did you forget what I've done?" She demanded, turning her head to look at him. "How can I, who've ended lives, bring one into the world?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears. Kyo leaned over and kissed them away.

"You deserve this baby." He assured her. "We both do. Don't think like that; be happy about this Ana." He said quietly and Ana smiled faintly at him.

"What brought this on, anyway?" Kyo asked suddenly and Ana's smile grew wider as she took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach.

Kyo felt the bulge then, rising up against his palm; for a moment he was dumbstruck, then he felt it move under him.

"Wow." Kyo breathed, unable to think of anything better. Ana covered his hand with her own, and Kyo closed his eyes as he pressed his face into the base of her neck.

"It feels kind of like butterflies." She murmured before Kyo could ask. "Wow." Kyo repeated, trying to get over the fact that there was _life _in there.

Life they had created; suddenly Ana's tears made sense to Kyo. He didn't deserve such a miracle- no one did. No one deserved the honor of creating a human life and having that ability to love something so much without ever meeting it.

He felt it move again under his hand again and his stomach flipped over. He may not deserve it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give this baby every thing it deserved. It was a part of him; it was a part of Ana.

"Kind of overwhelming, huh?" Ana's voice was warm with sleep; she was barely there. Kyo wondered if she could hear his thoughts in that realm between consciousness and sleep that she was clearly in.

"Yeah." Kyo agreed quietly. "It is."

OOO

Ana became quite proud of that little bump. And fascinated with it.

She sat on the couch, poking at it repeatedly, still comprehending the fact that was a human in there. That little bump, that thing swimming around inside her was _alive._

It was a bit Star-Trek to her, but she loved it.

"Quit poking it. It's going to end up looking like SpongeBob." Kyo said, frowning at Ana. "As long as it doesn't have your face I'm happy." She snorted.

"That was mean." Kyo said dryly. "So?"

Kyo looked more amused then annoyed as he glared at her then leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them did much of anything, really. Go to Hatori's, feed the horses, turn them loose- Kyo stubbornly refused to ride alone and wouldn't let Ana within ten feet of a saddle- come home, do nothing for hours until it was time to bring them in and feed them again.

Ana spent most of her time watching daytime television, which Kyo said would rot her mind, while Kyo, when he wasn't spending some time with Ana, who didn't like being alone in the house too long, usually trained with Shishou.

It was a quiet, happy lifestyle, but Ana was glad for the entertainment this child was sure to bring.

"I wonder what it will look like." Ana wondered aloud. "With our looks, I'm sure this baby will possibly blind the doctors." She added..

"Yes, because if it looks anything like you the doctor's eyes will probably melt in his head." Kyo replied and Ana scowled at him.

"Hey, you said I'm uglier then SpongeBob." Kyo shrugged. "SpongeBob is cute!" Ana protested. "He's a yellow square full of holes!" Kyo argued.

"Yes but he's cute." Ana crossed her arms stubbornly. Kyo opened his mouth to reply when there was a flurry of pounding at the door. Kyo immediately got a bad feeling.

His suspicions were confirmed when he looked through the peephole and saw Shigure and Ayame, practically bouncing in place with a rather sheepish looking Hatori standing behind them.

"KYO! We know you're in there!" Ayame called. "I thought you'd told them already." Hatori said as Ana wiggled in front of them to open the door and Ayame and Shigure bounced in.

"It's so amazing! The miracle of life!" Ayame cried, sweeping his arm around and plunging into a lecture of said miracle.

Kyo shot a glare Hatori's way, and he shrugged. "They were going to find out at some point. Besides, Ana likes the attention." The doctor said, nodding to where Shigure and Ayame were fussing over her.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Kyo snapped, and the Dog and Snake paid no notice. Kyo rolled his eyes skyward and prepared for a long, long day.

OOO

Hatori, after having observed Kyo strangle Ayame and Shigure at least six times, finally commanded them all to go home.

"Ha'ri has a date tonight." Shigure tittered as he followed a skipping Ayame out the door. Ana gasped. "Really?! Awesome!" She tackled the surprised doctor in a bear hug.

"It's about time you got a date, you old coot." Ana teased him affectionately. Hatori smiled ever so slightly and ruffled her hair as he went to the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back. "Take care of yourself, and don't drive Kyo up a wall and out the window, OK?" He asked seriously.

"I think he's already halfway out the window." Ana replied with a laugh. Her father figure offered her a faint smile before he vanished out the door.

"Who's halfway out the window?" Kyo came back the kitchen after Ana had repeatedly sent him there- Kyo thought he was getting her a snack, but Ana was really putting him in time-out for trying to kill her friends. Though she didn't mind the snacks of course.

"You." Ana mumbled around a Twinkie. "You really shouldn't eat those. They're deep-fried whale blubber." Kyo said, frowning as Ana inhaled the cream-filled delight.

"So?" Ana shrugged, wandering off to the bedroom to sleep- as friendly as those two were, they were a bit exhausting. "Hatori said you have to eat healthy and get more exercise." Kyo pointed out as he followed her.

"But exercise is no fun on your own feet." Ana pouted and Kyo rolled his eyes. "Just go for walks or something, OK? They're not hard and I doubt you could kill yourself doing that."

"What if I space out and wander out into traffic?" Ana pointed out and Kyo frowned, knowing this was actually pretty likely.

"We'll buy you a treadmill." He decided, getting into bed next to her. "What if it gets stuck and I have to run for hours and hours until I die?"

Kyo gave her a weird look. "It happened on this show today- while her husband was out at work she wanted to exercise, but her treadmill got stuck at full-speed and she couldn't stop running until she died from the strain. It was very tragic." She said. Kyo sighed. "No more soaps for you."

"The only other channel we get is the Food Network and you know what happened last time I watched it."

Of course Kyo would remember. Ana had tried to make crème Brule once. The resulting explosion had left them short of a kitchen for a month.

"We have other channels." He reminded her. "Yes but they're all boring." Ana whined.

"Watch the Discovery channel and play classical music- it's supposed to make a baby smarter." Kyo said and Ana frowned at him. "You talk with Hatori too much." She decided. "And at this rate our baby is going to be morbidly obese and its first word is probably going to be 'Oprah'." Kyo replied dryly.

"I would be so proud." Ana grinned. Kyo frowned at her and Ana rolled her eyes, rolling over to kiss him once. "I'm going to bed, so no more arguing. Love you."

She rolled over and was almost asleep instantly. "Love you." Kyo replied and Ana opened one eye sleepily, flashed him a smile before slipping into a dream.

**Author's Note: **Oh poor Kyo. Ha ha.

I'm so cruel to him XD

Any way, I have no clue when the baby will be born- next 2-3 chapters, I'm thinking. Look forward to that ;)

One more thing...

I've started a new Fruits Basket story1 Yay for me ^_^

It's called "Our Happy Ending", and stars me (Hana) and my bff/sissy, 'Nightengale'Serenade'93 as Keera.

I hope you guys go check out that story and review! That'd make my day ^_^

Speaking of reviews, don't forget to review here!

See you guys later!

- LOSGAP =D

4


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated for a while- gomen! I've been really distracted with Shinsei Eiki, but then I realized poor Ana and Kyo have been forgotten *sad sigh*

Anyways, please read and review! :D

LOSGAP =D

OOO

Ana sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, wondering how she was going to survive another month of this.

She felt fat. And hot. But mostly uncomfortable. She grumbled to herself, wishing she could roll over.

The baby was restless too- the summer heat was relentless outside, though Kyo made sure to have air conditioners blowing at all times- he was uncomfortable too.

Ana was getting a bit desperate for activity- she'd taken up walking, like Kyo had suggested (more like ordered, but she took all orders, demands, laws, etc as suggestions) which had helped tremendously, and always seemed to calm the baby down.

She missed riding.

_I swear, the day he/she pops out I'm going to gallop all over the country. _Ana thought determinedly as she placed a hand over her swollen belly- the baby was squirming, as restless as his or her mother, and Ana was trying to think of a way to soothe it.

Ana had wanted to be surprised with the gender, and Kyo didn't really mind waiting, as long as it kept the temperamental pregnant woman happy.

Right now though, she felt like she was cooking from the inside out- the term "bun in the oven" took on a whole new meaning.

She struggled up to an awkward sitting position and lifted herself out of bed.

"Kyo…" Ana yawned, stumbling into the living room. Her husband was no where to be found- she sighed, knowing he was training hard with Shishou.

She couldn't help but be a bit jealous- at least he got a work-out. Ana went to the freezer and pulled out a bucket of cookie dough and a big spoon, plopping down to watch TV.

_Whoever invented the cookie dough in a bucket thing is a genius. _Ana thought, shoving another spoonful in her mouth.

She finally settled on watching House, which was having a marathon, and leaned back to be comfortable for the day until Kyo got home.

OOO

Ana awoke to someone shaking her shoulder- she looked up to see Kyo's face mixed with amusement and annoyance.

"Did you fall asleep?" He questioned and Ana rolled her eyes as she yawned. "What do you think?" She muttered, then glanced down to a melted puddle of cookie dough at her feet where she'd dropped the bucket.

"Yeah, I can't get that." Ana said, pointing down and grinning. Being large had it's benefits. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Just go to bed." He sighed, and Ana held up her arms. Kyo rolled his eyes but lifted her up, grunting a bit with the effort.

"Ew. You're sweaty." Ana said, wrinkling her nose as she leaned onto Kyo. "So you'll stick your face into a sweaty horse's neck but you won't hug your overheated husband?" Kyo asked dryly and Ana nodded against him.

"You can get off now." Kyo added when Ana didn't get off right away. "I know. I'm tired." Ana said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"You feeling OK?" Kyo questioned after a minute went by and Ana still hadn't moved. "Mmm." Ana lifted her head back and blinked sleepily at him. "Just tired." She replied. Kyo frowned, and placed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up!" He exclaimed, obviously on the verge of panic. Ana looked at him in fond amusement. "It's the middle of June, and I'm heavily pregnant- of course I'm burning up." She laughed, waddling into the bedroom where it as a bit cooler.

"Take your temperature- if you're running a fever, it could be bad for the baby." Kyo said, sticking a thermometer in her mouth. Ana sighed patiently and allowed him to fuss over her- he was one of the most panicky people when it came to sickness or injuries, but she loved him for it.

A minute later Kyo took it out and his eyes widened at it. "You've got a fever!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Ana sighed, and counted mentally. _3…2…1…_

"We're going to have to call Hatori! Ack! You're sick; this could be bad for the baby! We've gotta call Hatori, we need to get you medicine…!" He ran from the room, in full-blown panic mode.

"Oi! Worried hubby- I'm _fine_. You can call Hatori, but the baby's fine." Ana sighed, flopping back on the bed. Kyo didn't hear her- he was already on the phone with Hatori.

_Well, at least he'll calm him down. _Ana thought with a relieved sigh.

OOO

"Ick." Ana wrinkled her nose at the leeks in front of her.

"Hey, I hate them too! Shut up and eat them." Kyo said, sticking the spoon in her mouth before she could protest.

Ana turned a delicate shade of green and Kyo heard Hatori sigh.

"You're going to make her sicker. She only has a mild fever, calm down Kyo." The doctor sounded mildly amused at the way Kyo was fussing over his wife.

"I can't stand the smell of cooked vegetables." Ana said, gagging as she pushed the bowl away from where she sat at the table.

"That's normal for pregnant woman." Hatori nodded. "There's not much else I can do- just try and get some rest, and call me if you get any worse." Hatori said as he stood up.

"Thanks Ha'ri." Ana said, smiling up at him. "Anytime. Take it easy." Hatori smiled a ghost at her and ruffled her hair as he passed.

"And Kyo, try not to panic every time she sneezes, all right?" Hatori called without turning around, making Ana giggle and Kyo scowl.

OOO

When Kyo came home from the store a month later, he discovered Ana lying on the couch, a pair of oversized headphones on her distended stomach.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked, mystified as he stared at his heavily pregnant wife. "Playing dance music to the baby." Ana replied, matter of fact.

"Why…?"

"Because I'm hoping it'll dance right out." Ana replied. "Then why don't you play it on the stereo then?" Kyo questioned, hiding a laugh at her logic. Ana was a week past her due date, and needless to say, she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Because then I'll start dancing, and pregnant women shouldn't dance." Ana replied calmly and Kyo sighed, shaking his head and smiling.

He plopped down in the recliner next to the couch, frowning at what she watching.

"How can you watch this?" He questioned, frowning at the screen. "NCIS?" Ana looked over at him in surprise. "I love it! Well, this is my first episode, but I love it. Why?"

Kyo didn't reply, his face turning a delicate shade of red as he stared stonily at the screen.

_Bang!_ Kyo leaped clear out of his chair, letting out a yelp of fright as Ana squeaked, her hands going to her ears at the sound of the gunshot.

"That's why!" Kyo snapped, annoyed he'd been scared.

"Oh." Ana's voice shook as Kyo reached over and turned the TV off. Ana struggled up to sit, leaning all the way back and staring up at the ceiling.

After what had happened ten years ago, Kyo had developed a terror of guns and gunshots, for obvious reasons- it wasn't an irrational fear. It was completely rational to fear something that had cut down the person you loved.

Kyo wordlessly wrapped an arm around Ana's shoulder, pulling the shaking woman close. "Hey, it's OK." He said gently, and Ana shook her head.

"That's not it." She said and looked up at Kyo. "My water just broke."

OOO

"You know Kyo, the nervous husbands only pace the floor in the movies." Ana said, her lips turned upwards into an amused smile.

"Can you blame me?" Kyo demanded, though he plopped down in the chair next to Ana's bed. "I think I scared it out." Ana said with a smile, putting her hands on her stomach.

Ana's contractions were far apart, but the baby was definitely coming- though it would be a while. "I'm surprised neither of us died on the way here." She threw him an annoyed look and Kyo rolled his eyes and looked away.

After Ana had said that, Kyo had exploded into a panic, carrying the protesting woman out the door, tossing her in the backseat and driving like he was running from the police to the hospital a few streets away.

"You are such a worry wart." Ana teased him, then winced. Kyo automatically took her hand and squeezed it as Ana tensed, sucking in a breath. Kyo glanced at the clock, knowing he'd have to time these things.

"OK." Ana blew out the breath, leaning back against her pillow and closing her eyes. "This is going to be a bit harder then I thought." She admitted, not opening her eyes.

"Don't faint on me, OK?" Ana opened her eyes and looked over at him in amusement.

"No promises." Kyo muttered and Ana sighed, leaning back. "I know." She replied.

After Kyo had "discreetly" (as in, fast-walked from the room without a word) left when Ana was watching E.R, Ana had followed, demanding what was wrong. Kyo had confessed he couldn't stand to see other people in pain, obviously humiliated, but Ana didn't tease him about it.

"Correction; this is going to be hard for both of us." Ana grimaced.

OOO

An hour later, when Ana was moved from the private waiting room, specifically set aside for soon to be mothers, to the delivery room, Ana's predictions came true.

Hatori came after Ana had called him, telling him that Kyo was passed out on the floor, could you please come be my support since he decided he needed a nap?

"You should have called me earlier." Hatori said, frowning at the unconscious Kyo in the chair and back at Ana. "Yes, I know, but I thought I'd have to wait longer." Ana replied, keeping a remarkably calm appearance for someone in labor.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Ana cried, punching her fist in the air dramatically.

OOO

Kyo leaped to his feet, jerked awake by someone dumping a cup of cold water on him. He looked around wildly and his eyes landed on Hatori, calmly holding an empty Styrofoam coup.

"About time you got up. You missed everything." He frowned down at Kyo, and Kyo blinked, suddenly realizing what he meant. "I'll leave you three alone." Hatori said, walking to the door. He looked back at Kyo, a slight smile on his face before he ducked out.

_You _three. It wasn't just him and Ana anymore- now, there was another person in the equation.

"Have a nice nap?" Ana questioned and Kyo whirled, staring at the tired looking woman sitting up in her bed. She smiled over at Kyo, then nodded towards something she held in her lap.

"Come meet your little girl." Kyo thought his heart was going to stop, it was so out of control. He had a little girl.

Kyo came over and sat down next to Ana, peering over her shoulder at the pink blanket in her lap.

She was so small- she looked to Kyo like she could break at any moment. Ana scooted over, giving him a bit more room and held up the baby, looking at Kyo with shining eyes. "We did it." She whispered, her eyes dancing.

Kyo's smile was as wide and bright as the rising sun. "We did it." He repeated. "Why don't you hold her?" Ana asked softly, careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

The baby made a soft whimpering noise and waved a little fist as she switched laps, then opened her eyes to blink up at her father.

"She's beautiful." Kyo breathed, staring down at the dark blue eyes looking up at him. "She's got your hair." Ana smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

She was right- their daughter had a few soft tufts of fiery red hair, and Kyo touched it gently, marveling at its softness.

Kyo felt fire running through his veins as he held his daughter- he'd expected a soft, paternal warm feeling when meeting his daughter, but now as he stared down at her, his own flesh and blood, he felt a powerful urge to protect her from anything, willing to fight anything for her safety. More then anything, he wanted to see his little girl happy and safe- he couldn't believe he could love someone so much after knowing them only for a few minutes.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Ana murmured and Kyo swallowed hard, nodding tightly. "We're going to have to think of a name." Ana pointed out and Kyo nodded again.

They lied in bed together, the three of them, all marveling at the new life they had created, taking turns holding their newborn daughter.

Kyo's eyes landed towards the window- he could just barely see the sun rising, its bright light nearly blinding him as he looked back at Ana. She met his gaze, an unspoken thought flashing through them as they both realized what they were going to name her.

And thus, Hikari Akatsuki Sohma was born.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

*wipes tear from eye* This made me cry a bit with joy. I really loved writing this.

In case you guys don't know what her name means; it means "bright dawn".

I thought it fit, no?

Anyways, this was quite possibly the fluffiest chapter in the entire story, so I hope you guys loved it! Please, please review and tell me what you thought!

LOSGAP =D

4


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! I really loved the last chapter- it was so much fun to write!

I started out this chapter with a flashback- I was inspired after reading the manga- I wanted to show that Ana and Kyo had similar childhood experiences- I really, really, REALLY love the manga, so I highly recommend it! If you can't find a site with it on there PM me and I'll send you a link- I think Kyo's like a million times more attractive in the manga, which is weird but true xD (They're ALL more attractive, but especially Kyo- he looks much more teenage and mature ^_^)

Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the flashback, and the chapter! :D

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five year old Ana Sohma sat on the fence surrounding her house, looking out at the neighboring houses, watching the other kids play.

_I wish I could play with someone. _Ana thought wistfully, her eyes wandering over the playing children. _But my parents would get so mad! I don't want to go back to the scary room…_

She titled her head, curious when she saw a little boy, not too far from the fence, but very far away from the other children, sitting in the dirt, drawing something with a stick.

Ana glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was looking before she hopped down and walked over to the little boy, her eyes curious.

"Hi there!" She greeted him and he jumped. He looked up at her, her eyes terrified before he scrambled to his feet and took off running.

"Wait!" Ana cried, giving chase.

_Please don't run away- everyone runs away._

She grabbed his hand and gasped when she saw the bracelet he wore. "You're the Cat." She said in shock as the scared boy tried to get away.

"Please let me go!" He begged. "Mother will be angry if she knew I talked with someone!" Ana's eyes widened. So she wasn't the only one forbidden to play with other children?

"Just for a little while?" Ana asked quietly. "I know you're lonely." She said and the boy stared at her, his eyes wide. "You're Kyo, right?" She guessed and the boy nodded slowly. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice losing its terrified edge and becoming a bit gruff.

"I'm Ana." She smiled brightly at him. "What are you drawing?" She asked curiously, keeping Kyo's hand in hers as she walked over to his little drawing, so he didn't try to run away again.

"A fried egg? Those are yummy!" Ana exclaimed as she plopped down in the dirt, not caring if she ruined this dress- she hated it anyway. It was too frilly- she couldn't run in it.

"Let's draw together, OK Kyo-kun?" Ana asked him eagerly. Kyo stared at her, bewildered before he finally sank down to the ground.

"H-hai." He whispered, picking up his stick and continuing with his drawing. Ana drew a wolf's head, and Kyo looked over at it curiously.

"That's scary." He said flatly. Ana looked down at her wolf, deciding not to tell her new friend she was one.

"Yeah. Wolves are really scary." She murmured, erasing her drawing. She looked over at Kyo and smiled brightly. "Are you my friend now Kyo-kun?" She asked and he stared at her. "I'm not allowed to have friends." He said quietly.

"Me neither." Ana admitted. "But everyone else does- let's be secret friends, OK?" She asked, reaching up her hand. Kyo looked between her hand and her face, before his face broke into a bright, happy smile. "OK!" He agreed, clasping his hand with hers tightly. "Friends forever?" He asked eagerly. Ana nodded and smiled happily.

"Friends forever!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana awoke with a start, her eyes wide. How could she have forgotten?

_We only played together a few days before Kyo went away. I heard something bad happened to his mother, but I never would have guessed…_

She shook her head, then turned to her sleeping husband, a slight smile twitching at her lips.

_Friends forever. _She thought with a smile as she reached over to nudge him- he was going to hurt his neck sleeping in that chair.

"Hey sleepyhead." She whispered when he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. "Hey yourself- feeling OK?" He asked, a bit anxious and Ana laughed, waving his concern off with a flick of her hand.

She had to admit, she'd been exhausted last night, but had somehow stayed awake until they had taken Hikari to the nursery so she and Kyo could both rest- after what her body had been through, she had needed it badly.

Last night was a bit of a blur- she supposed she shouldn't want to remember the actual birth, but it annoyed her whenever she forgot something.

_Like how you and Kyo were friends? _She accused herself silently as she sat up, lifting the bed so she could rest against it.

"Should I go get her?" Kyo asked and Ana nodded without hesitation- she was already beginning to feel empty without her daughter nearby.

After she had held Hikari for the first time last night, she had realized she had been missing her her entire life- only now did she feel complete.

_I feel complete, when I have both of them with me. _She thought, turning her head as Kyo came back into the room; her eyes brightened instantly at the sight of Hikari sleeping soundly, protected in her father's strong embrace.

Even at such a young age, she could already see she was going to look just like her father- which would be no bad thing, of course.

"Good morning beautiful." Ana smiled as she took her daughter into her arms, warmth spreading through her entire body as Kyo sat down on the bed next to her, his eyes never leaving Hikari.

"Actually, it's more like good afternoon." She looked up in happy surprise when Hatori entered, and grinned up at him.

"Hey Grandpa." She said and Hatori sighed slightly. "Couldn't I be uncle? Something that doesn't make me sound like I'm 50?"

"No. You're Grandpa Ha'ri from this moment on." Ana nodded as Hatori sat down in the chair next to the bed. He frowned at Kyo briefly and Ana smiled a bit, knowing how annoyed the doctor had been to find the father to be passed out on the floor.

Even with the brief, fuzzy flashes of memory she had from last night she knew Hatori had been there the entire time- she needed to find a way to thank him.

"Want to hold her?" For a moment she was a bit annoyed Kyo had offered it, considering he wasn't even holding her, but his eyes met hers, and she realized he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"OK- Kyo, will you hand her to him?" She asked as she handed over Hikari with a bit of reluctance to Kyo- the baby fussed a bit, but she was a surprisingly quiet baby- she made only a few fussing sounds as she was transported to Hatori, and she woke up.

Doctor and baby eyed each other, both unblinking for a long moment before Ana could have sworn that Hikari gave Hatori an approving look before closing her eyes, back to sleep in moments.

"Aw…" Ana gushed, loving how her baby and father figure took to each other instantly. Hatori had the tiniest of content smiles as he looked down at the sleeping Hikari- Ana had the feeling the doctor wasn't going to give her up anytime soon.

"AW! LOOK AT THE BABY!"

Three heads raised and three small sighs were heard as a Dog and a Snake burst into the room, flowers and sparkles shimmering around them.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Ayame exclaimed. "We told EVERYONE! They should all be here soon!" He added, making a grand gesture.

"If you wake up this baby I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Hatori said darkly, and even Ana was a bit frightened at the scary look he gave Shigure and Ayame.

The two were silent for a long moment before Ayame laughed. "Oh Ha'ri, you're such a kidder!" He tittered and beside her Kyo rolled his eyes, then tensed, unconsciously taking on a protective, father's stance as the Snake and Dog came closer, cooing and talking in high baby voices.

Suddenly a purse smashed down on both their heads and they crumbled to the ground.

"I swear, you're going to destroy its brain cells before they even form at this rate." Yuki sighed, slinging the purse over his shoulder and frowning down at his brother and former guardian.

"Yuki!" Ana waved enthusiastically. "Nice purse." Kyo snickered and Yuki frowned at him, but didn't hit him- this surprised both Ana, and Kyo obviously by his confused look.

"It's Tohru's." Yuki sighed and Ana crossed her arms and looked over at Kyo.

"Why don't you ever carry my purse?"

"You don't even have a purse." Kyo scoffed and Ana frowned. "Remind me to buy a purse."

"Just so I can carry it around?"

Ana nodded.

Kyo rolled his eyes and shook his head, an amused smile on his lips as he looked over at Yuki. "Where's Tohru anyway?"

"Talking to… _someone_ outside." Yuki said carefully and while Ana tilted her head, puzzled at who that could be, but Kyo's eyes widened in horror.

"No… NO!"

"ANA-CHAN!" Ana was suddenly tackled by a very excited Rabbit.

"I heard about the baby and I came straight away! Are you OK? Are you tired? Where's the baby? Is it OK? Is it a boy? A girl? What's its name?!"

Somehow, talking with Momiji always made Ana want to take a nap.

"What… are… you…doing here?" Kyo was twitching with barely controlled annoyance- Ana had the feeling the only reason he hadn't started a brawl was because of his wife and daughter on either side of him.

"I just told you! I wanted to see the baby!" Momiji said and Kyo snatched his head, stuck it a few feet away from Hikari.

"THERE! YOU SAW HER! NOW GO!" Kyo booted Momiji towards the door, where he sat wailing "Kyo hit me!"

Ana sighed, choosing to focus her attention on her baby, who was now being fussed over by Tohru, the woman squealing about how cute she was, with Shigure and Ayame, a safe distance from Yuki and the purse he kept at the ready, agreeing whole-heartedly.

"What's her name?" Tohru asked eagerly and everyone raised their heads. "Hikari." Kyo replied and Ana nodded. "Hikari Akatsuki." She added and everyone smiled. "That's a great name!" Momiji, Shigure, Tohru and Ayame all cried in unison.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Ayame declared.

"I'm guessing I'm late for the party?" Ana looked up as Haru poked his head in. "Hi Haru!" She greeted him happily. She'd always liked the loveable Ox.

"You're right on time." Shigure grinned. "Though don't get your hopes about holding her up- Hatori's being selfish." He pouted at the doctor, still holding Hikari with a look that clearly said "touch her I'll bite your hand off".

Ana was reminded, yet again, of how much she loved the man.

"Where's Rin?" Yuki asked as Haru walked in, and Ana immediately noticed he had a gift bag in each hand. "Had a fight- I'm sure she'll be back soon." Haru shrugged, unconcerned.

**A/N: I kept referring to Rin as "Rei" when I was writing this, so I figured it'd be safer to keep her out- I really shouldn't have made their names so similar…**

"Presents?" Ana fixed her gaze on the bags Haru held.

"What'd you fight about now?" Yuki asked as everyone seemed to ignore the Wolf.

"Presents?"

"Eh, not really a fight so much as her moodiness." Haru shrugged.

"Presents?"

"Ana, you're entitled to be cranky/rude, but not to be annoying." Hatori said, frowning disapprovingly at her. "Haru, just tell the woman what you have." He sighed.

"Oh, I figured it'd be rude to come empty-handed." He explained, then frowned over at Hikari. "I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, so I bought a football and a stuffed animal." He said, holding up each bag as he announced their contents.

"That was very considerate of you Haru." Ana beamed. "It's a girl- Hikari." She added and Haru brightened. "Well that's good- I think you'll like this." He said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a little stuffed orange cat.

"Ta-da!"

**A/N: Me again! In the manga and anime, when awkward moments like this arrived you know how everyone would turn into stick figures? Imagine that here, with Haru the tallest holding up said toy. *sighs* Haru, Haru Haru…**

"You got her a cat?" Yuki asked in surprise while Kyo twitched at the sight of it. "I thought it was cute." Haru said and Ana giggled- she had to admit, it was adorable. Even if it was the size of Hikari herself.

"It's even got red eyes!" Shigure exclaimed, doubled over in laughter. "That's adorable!" Momiji exclaimed, appearing again.

"It's so cute!" Tohru laughed and Kyo slapped his face into his palm. "Lighten up Kyo." She elbowed her husband.

"Would you be so amused if he bought her a wolf?" Kyo muttered. "Maybe." Ana shrugged and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Hatori, why don't you share? I doubt they'll leave until they get a chance to hold her." Ana said, changing the subject and Hatori gave her a doubtful look. "Give her to someone who won't drop her." She added.

Hikari was passed over to Tohru, who of course babbled about how she shouldn't have the honor of holding her first, but then everyone pointed out she wasn't the first and she quieted down, eventually settling to cooing and attempting to tickling the baby, but newborns don't laugh, smile, etc and she got no response other then a gurgle in her sleep.

"She doesn't really do much of anything, does she?" Haru commented as Tohru gave Hikari over to Yuki, which of course made Kyo sit up a bit straighter, his eyes fixed on his former rival and daughter. Ana wondered what was going on in his mind- was he worried about what Yuki would think? Did he think Yuki was going to mock his daughter or something?

Yuki might have known what was going through the Cat's mind because he raised his head and smiled warmly over in their direction.

"She's beautiful." He said and Kyo blinked, then nodded tightly, avoiding his gaze. Ana smiled a bit to herself, happy about Yuki's praise, but her happiness changed to faint annoyance at the fact Hikari was being passed around like a new toy.

"They don't mean any harm." Kyo murmured in her ear as Ana opened her mouth to declare she wanted her baby back before she got dropped.

She glanced over at the suddenly gentle Cat in surprise. "I'd think of all people you'd be the most ticked Shigure was holding our daughter." She pointed out. "Do you think she'll come into any harm with Yuki and I in the room?" Kyo asked in amusement and Ana blinked at how Kyo trusted Yuki with his daughter's protection.

_He must really admire him, even if he'll never admit it. _Ana thought, watching as Hikari changed hands from Haru to Momiji, the last on the list.

"She's so cute!" Momiji squealed. "Can we have her back now?" Kyo asked, a vein throbbing on his forehead- like Ana, he was feeling the strain of having of their daughter so close by but not able to hold her.

"OK!" Momiji handed her over without any qualms, saying he should really be getting home anyway, congratulations again!

Ana watched in relief as Momiji disappeared and Hatori turned to the Dog and Snake, saying it was about time they got home, but that he'd leave with them.

"Bye Grandpa Ha'ri!" Ana waved and the doctor paused in the doorway behind Shigure and Ayame, smiling briefly at Ana before he left.

"Well, I'd better go find Rin before she does something dramatic." Haru sighed. "Congrats again." He added as he placed the orange cat next to Hikari.

"Thanks Haru." Ana said, since she knew Kyo wasn't going to thank him. Haru just smiled and nodded before he left the room.

"Well, we should be getting home too- it's almost dinner time!" Tohru said. "Oh, and if you need anything cooked or anything while you're getting rested at home don't hesitate to ask!" She said quickly. Ana laughed. "OK, thanks Tohru." She smiled at the woman who waved enthusiastically, nearly skipping out the door.

Yuki, the last to leave, slung the purse over his shoulder- on any other man it would have looked stupid to be carrying a purse, but with one glance at Yuki you could easily see it was a husband adoring his wife in a simple gesture.

"Bye Yuki! We'll be going home tomorrow, so feel free to come visit us with Tohru at anytime." Ana said and Yuki nodded. "That sounds nice." He smiled briefly. "Bye." Kyo said gruffly and Ana and Yuki both glanced over at him in surprise he had even acknowledged that Yuki was leaving, but Yuki smiled again.

"Bye… stupid Cat." The Rat teased, making Kyo roar after him as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Will you be quiet? You're going to wake her up." Ana rolled her eyes and Kyo glared at the door again, but he fell silent.

"I bet you'll be friends someday." Ana said and Kyo whirled to stare at her, his eyes incredulous. "Me? Friends with that Rat?" He snorted. "Yeah right."

"Yuki obviously wants to be- give him a chance Kyo. I think he feels bad about the way he treated you." She said and Kyo frowned, his eyes distant as he stared off into space, not answering.

_I hope they become friends. _Ana thought, switching her gaze to her daughter in her lap, her eyes softening into a mother's loving gaze.

"Well, we're taking her home tomorrow." Ana said, plopping her head onto Kyo's shoulder, making him glance over, jerked out of her nostalgia.

"Yeah. It'll be great to take her home." He agreed.

They already had a nursery at home- Ana had begun "nesting" about a month ago, turning Kyo's study into a nursery, right next to the bedroom.

"Love you." Ana said suddenly, tipping her head up to Kyo. Kyo took the cue and turned his head, kissing her lips briefly. "Love you too."

Ana smiled as she snuggled her head into his shoulder- with her baby and Kyo at her side, she'd never felt so complete.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

I 3 babies.

^.^

I apologize for the mushiness- babies are like my favorite things, ever.

XD

I love working with Kyo, Ana and Hikari- I'm probably going to start delving into her growing up at some point- I'm starting to think this story's getting a bit stretched out- overdone, you know? What do you guys think? Think I should draw it to a close soon?

I'll be waiting to hear your opinions!

So please review- I hope you guys loved it!

See you guys!

LOSGAP =D

5


End file.
